Nueva Vida
by Vita Swan D'Cullen
Summary: Bella odiaba tener que mudarse y dejar atrás a su mejor amigo, pero  nunca imagino es que al llegar a su nuevo hogar su vida cambiaría para siempre. AH AU
1. Capitulo1

**Hey de nuevo yo por aquí …**

**Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer! Yo solo escribo lo q mi loca imaginación me suelta xD**

* * *

**Cap. 1 Sorpresa pequeña**

**Pov Emmett**

Estaba realmente emocionado, sentado en el nuevo cuarto de mi mejor amiga mientras esperaba por ella, Bella Swan, en realidad es Isabella pero ella realmente odia que la llamen así; ella es la razón por la cual estoy aquí, ella es la razón por la cual deje a mi familia y atravesé medio país solo para estar junto a ella… La conocí en el kínder era nuestro primer, fue la única niña que me permitió acercarme lo suficiente como para abrazarla y créanme yo amo abrazar a las personas sobretodo cuando la gente lo necesita. Desde ese día somos mejores amigos, siempre hemos hecho todo juntos y como no soy el único hombre al cual Charlie le permite dormir cerca de su hija. El sabe que ella es como mi hermana y nunca haría nada para lastimarla ni permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño.

Ambos nos comportamos completamente sobre protectores con el otro, tenemos la misma edad por lo que siempre hemos estudiado juntos, y por que no decirlo gracias a ella me he salvado de reprobar en muchas ocasiones Bells es una profesora genial. Y repito es por ella que estoy aquí, no podía permitirme dejarla sola, por ello en cuanto supe que ella y su familia se mudarían me decidí a hablar con mis padres y los de Bella, ellos accedieron consientes de que ambos nos necesitábamos y nos ayudábamos mutuamente también he de decir que a Charlie le encanto la idea porque sabe que así tiene asegurado un guardaespaldas a tiempo completo para Belly Bells.

Luego de hablarlo decidimos que fuera sorpresa por ello empaque y envié mis cosas a Forks sin que Bella lo supiera, el día que ella tomo el vuelo a Seattle yo la fui a despedir en el aeropuerto junto a mi familia, luego de eso, mis padres me despidieron a mi pues yo partiriria en el siguiente vuelo, la mama de Bella decidió que ellos se quedarían esa noche en Seattle con la excusa de hacer algunas compras, en cambio yo tomaría otro vuelo a Port Angels y luego un taxi hasta Forks y de esta forma llegar antes que ellos, eso me daría prácticamente un día entero para instalarme. La nueva casa de los Swan era un poco mas grande que la anterior, esta tiene tres habitaciones en lugar de dos, la principal seria la de Charlie y Renne y Bellas y yo dormiríamos en cuartos continuos y compartiríamos baños.

Ya todas mis cosas estaban instaladas, solo faltaba mi Jeep que llegaría mañana, así que Bells y yo tendríamos todo el día de hoy y de mañana para que ella se instalase y ayudar a sus padres, pues el lunes era nuestro primer día de clases, ya me podía imaginar lo nerviosa que estaría ella ese día pero no importa igual que cada vez que lo necesitara allí estaría yo para tener su mano mientras ella lo necesitaba. Tan sumido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que un carro había aparcado en el frente y había alguien merodeando por la casa solo lo note cuando la puerta del cuarto donde estaba sentado se abrió de par con un estruendo dejando ver a una cansada y mal humorada Bella Swan.

* * *

**Hola a todos de nuevo yo por aquí dándole rienda suelta a los locos caprichos de mi imaginación.**

**Esta es mi nueva historia espero que les guste, ya estoy trabajando en el 2do cap y este es mi regalo de navidad a ustedes ;) corto lo se! Pero es algo…**

**Como ya saben acepto todos sus comentarios, en cuanto tenga el 2do cap listo lo subiré, aun no se q tan larga será esta historia pues aun la estoy creando pero igual espero q les encante y q me dejen sus comentarios al respecto. **

**Beshitos pa' todos!**

**Vita Swan D' Cullen**


	2. Capitulo2

**Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer! Yo solo escribo lo q mi loca imaginación me suelta xD**

* * *

**Cap. 2 Odio este pueblo…**

**Pov Bella**

"Genial" bufe molesta por milésima vez en el día, tenia un humor de perros, como decía mi madre, pero realmente estaba frustrada por tener que mudarme a un tonto pueblo solo porque a mi papa le ofrecieron un aumento… puesto que no soy una niña caprichosa y exigente que solo quiere vestir bien, no le veía sentido a mudarnos por algo tan, tan, ¡arg! no sabia ni como definirlo, creo que eso se debía a que mas que odiar al pueblo y al hecho de mudarnos odiaba separarme de él. Mi mejor y único amigo, Emmett McCarty, lo conozco desde el jardín de niños, es la única persona que sabe todo de mí y aunque su apariencia sea como la de un gran oso es tan tierno como un osito de peluche. Recuerdo que lo conocí en mi primer día en el kínder, nos sentamos en la misma banca yo no quería quedarme por lo que lloraba así que el hizo algo que sorprendió a todos, incluyéndome, se acerco y me abrazo, cuando mi llanto paso el me regalo una de sus galletas. Desde ese día somos inseparables y ha estado junto a mi en todo momento, en mi primer día en la escuela, y en el primer día de secundaria, era el quien siempre ahuyentaba a todos los babosos y quien me ha salvado de hacer estupideces, quien me a defendido de los hormonales adolescentes que solo me quieren por un juego, era el quien siempre sostenía mi mano cuando tenia que ir al medico y quien estuvo abrazándome durante dos días seguidos, mientras yo lloraba en su hombro por la muerte de mi abuelita Marie. Él simplemente es único y es por eso que estoy aterrada de iniciar una nueva "etapa" sin el y triste por no estar junto a el.

Tras pasar un cartel que anunciaba habíamos llegado a Forks mi padre manejo por unos 10 minutos mas, yo venia con el en el carro pues mi madre nos seguía en su carro, ellos habían hecho que los carros llegaran a Port Angels antes que nosotros, en realidad preferí viajar con papa porque así evitaba tener que entablar una incomoda conversación con mi madre. Pensé amargamente que ahora que no viviría cerca de Emt debía conseguir mi propio carro.

—Bella hemos llegado — me dijo mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos

Frente a mi se levantaba una casida pintada de un amarillo pastel, rodeada de arboles, con pequeño pero cómodo porche con columpio incluido; al entrar pude apreciar una amplia sala y una pequeña mas no fea cocina, según me dijo mi madre arriba habían tres cuartos y dos baños. EL cuarto principal era de ellos, el cual tenía baño propio y el otro baño estaba en medio de las otras dos habitaciones. Subí y entre a la que mi padre había dicho seria mi nueva morada abrí la puerta de un empujón y quede en shock pues allí en medio de todas mis cosas, sentado en mi cama y con un ridículo moño rojo en la cabeza estaba mi mejor amigo.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro mientas me lanzaba en los brazos de Emmet mientras gritaba — ¡EMT! No puedo creer que estés aquí, espera ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿te quedaras? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Respira — me interrumpió y tras dar un beso en mi coronilla comenzó a hablar — Primero que todo como así que ¿Qué hago aquí? Te visito ¿no es obvio? Me ofende que me trates así con tan solo unos momentos de haberme visto —Dijo al tiempo que se limpiaba una falsa lagrima —Si me quedare pero en realidad no será mucho tiempo, solo hasta que vallamos a la universidad

Lo mire, sin poder emitir sonido cuando finalmente mi voz salió solo fue un susurro en el que le pregunte — ¿es en serio Emt?

—Por supuesto, ¿crees que te dejaría sola en una nueva escuela? Nunca — afirmo mientras me daba un cálido abrazo — ahora adivina quien es tu nuevo vecino… vive al otro lado del baño

—Oh Emmet esto es genial — lo tome de la mano y cori escaleras abajo buscando a mis padres, en cuanto llegue a su lado les abrace en señal de agradecimiento

—Hey Charlie —saludo Emt mientras le daba un abrazo a mi madre — ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Tranquilo y ¿el tuyo? —pregunto mi padre

—Nada de lo cual preocuparse, por cierto Charlie mañana ¿podrías llevarme a Port Angels a buscar mi Jeep? —le pregunto a mi padre mientras lo miraba

—Claro podremos partir luego de la comida, así ayudamos a las chicas a ordenar las cosas — respondió mi padre con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro el realmente quería a Emmet como su hijo.

Luego de eso Emt y yo subimos y como su cuarto ya estaba ordenado y sus cosas en su lugar, me ayudo a arreglar toda mi habitación mientras me comentaba como llego antes que nosotros y como estuvo su viaje. Ese día nos acostamos agotados. Al día siguiente fui despertada por un muy emocionado Emmet quien me urgía a levantarme y arreglarme para ayudar a mi madre con lo que faltaba por organizar y así poder ir en busca de su "bebe" Emt realmente tenia un problema con su auto. Luego de comer partimos junto a mi padre hacia Port Angels. Llegamos a un sitio donde se encargaban de transportar autos y luego de hacer unos arreglos y pagar la última cuota Emt finalmente tuvo en manos las llaves de su Jeep.

—Bueno chicos ¿que harán ahora? —pregunto mi padre

—Yo pienso secuestrar a Bella a una tarde de cine, luego comeremos algo, así que tu tranquilo Charlie que nosotros llegamos temprano. —Nos dijo mi padre

Luego de despedirnos de él, Emt manejo hasta un pequeño centro comercial

—entonces enana ¿que veremos? —pregunto Emt

—Esa esta bien por mi — respondí mientras señalaba una película cómica

—Genial —dijo Emt emocionado mientras se formaba para comprar las entradas, luego hicimos la cola para comprar algunas golosinas, cotufas y chocolate para mí y un poco de todo para Emt.

La película resulto ser realmente buena y cuando salimos nos decidimos a dar un paseo ante de ir a comer, caminamos un rato por el bonito paseo marino hasta que Emt no se contuvo y hablo —ya suéltalo pequeña —me dijo mientras mi pinchaba un costado

—realmente estoy nerviosa Emt —confesé — pero esto es diferente a la ultimas vez que cambiamos de escuela, no se siento que algo esta cambiando y me da miedo. Promete que siempre estarás junto a mi por favor — le pedí

—No tienes ni que pedirlo, siempre estaré junto a ti peque incluso cuando mastiques el agua, estés vieja y llenas de arugas, recuerda que yo siempre estaré allí para sostener tu mano mientras te colocar puntos luego de caerte al tropezar con el aire — dijo en tono de broma para aligerar el ambiente

—Tonto Emt, mejor vamos a cenar antes que se nos haga tarde

Caminamos de regreso al centro comercial y comimos en un puesto de comida rápida, durante la cena y el trayecto a casa solo hablamos de la película, como ya era un poco tarde, al llegar a la casa nos despedimos de mis padres y subimos Emt se quedo en su cuarto mientras yo tomaba una ducha, Salí del baño con mi pijama.

—Hey Emt ya te toca, cuando termines pasas por el cuarto ¿no? — le dije

—Claro Belly Bells ahora sal a menos que quieras ver un poco de piel — bromeo en tono jocoso

Me fui a mi habitación y me acosté mientras pensaba en el siguiente día —lo que sea que estas pensando, mejor déjalo —dijo Emt entrando en mi cuarto

—Hey me asustaste —le reclame con falso enojo

—Hazme sitio —me dijo mientras ignoraba mi anterior comentario, se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo al tiempo que decía — mañana será solo otro día, si hay algo de lo cual preocuparse lo haremos en su momento pero no ahora, recuerda que yo también estaré allí mañana, mejor duerme Bells —me dijo con voz amable

—esta bien Emt, pero por favor quédate, hoy no quiero dormir sola — el solo asintió, pues esto era muy común entre nosotros, el era mi oso de peluche personal, decidí hacerle caso y dormir; después de todo el tenia razón mañana solo seria otro día…

* * *

**Hola a todos este es el nuevo cap de esta historia xD**

**Feliz Año nuevo gente! Aquí les dejo su regalito, también un poco corto, pero no se estresen en el prox cap vendrá el 1er día de escuela… espero les guste, y créanme cuando les digo que yo les aprecio pues deje de lado algunas cositas de la uni para poder traerle este cap jeje … esta semana iré a la playa… espero … y será bien merecida pues por estar de vaga durante todo el mes de diciembre, tengo todos los trabajos de la uni atrasados y tan solo dos días para hacerlos así que please deséenme suerte y envíenme mucha luz…**

**Como ya saben acepto todos sus comentarios, en cuanto tenga el 3er cap listo lo subiré, aun no se q tan larga será esta historia pues aun la estoy creando pero igual espero q les encante y q me dejen sus comentarios al respecto. **

**No quiero pasar por exigente pero en vista que el 1er cap recibió 5 reviews, espero tener 10 o más antes de subir el 3er cap…**

**Beshitos pa' todos!**

**Vita Swan D' Cullen**


	3. Capitulo3

**Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer! Yo solo escribo lo q mi loca imaginación me suelta xD**

* * *

**A lo largo de este Cap. abran algunos cambios de Pov.**

**Cap. 3 Primer día de escuela**

**Pov Bella**

A lo lejos escuchaba como era llamada pero realmente estaba muy cómoda dentro de mis cobijas toda calientica, no quería levantarme pero el tono histérico de mi madre me aviso que estaba a punto de hacer algo drástico por lo que era mejor dar señales de vida

—Ya estoy levantada —dije al tiempo que estiraba mis brazos, los cuales eran la única parte de mi cuerpo que podía mover pues el resto estaba siendo aplastado por el brazo de mi mejor amigo.

—Por fin te levantas ¿no? Llegaran tarde así que mejor levanta a Emt el desayuno ya esta listo solo deben servirse, me voy al trabajo —Dijo mi mami al tiempo que me daba un beso en la frente.

Cuando mi madre salió de la habitación me vi tentada a cerrar los ojos y seguir durmiendo pero mi lado responsable me obligo a terminar de despertarme y despertar al oso que dormía junto a mi, lo cual no seria fácil pues el realmente se moría cuando dormía. Tras sopesar mis opciones me decidí por lo más efectivo en estos momentos, estire la mano para tomar el vaso de agua que mantenía sobre la mesa de noche y deje caer un poco del líquido en la cara de Emt, este solo abrió los ojos mientras su rostro mantenía una expresión realmente graciosa.

—Apestas Bells —Dijo al momento de empujarme un poco —realmente creí que me estaba ahogando.

— ¡Tonto! No es mi culpa que esa sea la única forma de despertarte —dije como justificativo

—Te quiero Bellita de verdad lo hago pero no en las mañanas así que metete en el baño antes que mi mal humor salga a flote —Dijo medio en broma medio en serio, por lo que le hice caso y tome ropa interior de uno de mis cajones y la toalla para caminar rumbo al baño.

**Pov Emmett**

Adoraba a Bella, era mi mejor amiga y daría mi vida por ella de ser necesario pero odiaba la forma que tenia para despertarme, aunque claro tratándose de ella mi mal humor solo duro unos segundos; en realidad cuando le dije que se fuera a bañar solo lo hice para agilizarla de esta forma, mientras mas rápido se aseara mas rápido se vestía y así no llegaríamos tarde a la escuela. Finalmente luego de estirarme y rodar por la cama de Bells me levante y la tendí, tal cual como a ella le gustaba, salí de su cuarto con el fin de ir al mío a buscar mis cosas personales para darme una ducha, en eso estaba cuando una cabecita se asomo por la puerta del baño.

—Te toca Emt

Dejo la puerta abierta, mas cerro la que comunicaba el baño con su habitación termine de recoger lo necesario y camine en esa dirección.

**Pov Bella**

Tras dejarle a Emt saber que el baño estaba libre, fui a terminar de arreglarme aunque no me mataba la moda y todo eso, mi amigo era necio en algunas cosas y decía que no debía "ocultar mi belleza" y que debía esmerarme en mi "presentación personal" por lo que gracias a sus persistentes monólogos sobre mi arreglo personal, los cuales he escuchado desde los 12; le dedicaba 10 min a eso de escoger la ropa del día y bla bla bla. Fue cuando tenia 15 que descubrí que estos 10 minutos diarios presentaban un cambio favorable en mi humor y mi autoestima por lo que deje de darle lata a Emt con eso y lo hacia sin necesidad de discusiones de por medio.

Al final me decidí por un Jean negro, tipo tubito; con una franela de manga tres cuartos morada y mis inseparables converse, solo que esta ves llevaba unas corte bajo de cuadros con varios tonos entre morado y fucsia. Dado a que este verde pueblito parecía una nevera debía llevar una chaqueta así que tome mi favorita una gris de cierre con algunas líneas de colores en las mangas, capucha y bolcillos; había sido un regalo de Emt y me quedaba un poco grande pues era más de su talla que de la mía, pero me encantaba. Me maquille un poco; solo brillo, creyón de ojos y rímel. Y tras darme un último vistazo en el espejo baje con mi mochila al hombro para encontrarme a Emt en la cocina terminando de servir el desayuno y recibiéndome con una gran sonrisa

—Te vez genial bellita —dijo con un guiño — ¿No dirás nada de mi look?

—Ahs Emt pareces gay, pero si te vez bien hermanoso —Ese era un apodo muy mío para Emt una combinación graciosa de hermano y oso. Pero la verdad era que se veía bien con sus jeans lavados un poco sueltos pero sin exagerar y el suéter de mangas largas.

Comimos en silencio y salimos rumbo al Jeep, mientras cerraba la casa Emt encendió su adorado carro. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y partimos hacia el instituto. Al llegar buscamos la oficina principal, pues debíamos encontrar nuestros horarios y otros papeles, aparcamos el carro lo mas cerca de dicha oficina, al bajar y alcance a Emt y lo seguí dentro del edificio muy de cerca; una señora muy amable nos entrego nuestros horarios, carnets y demás identificaciones así mismo nos dejo un plano de la escuela y nos señalo donde estaba el estacionamiento de estudiantes.

Finalmente hable cuando salimos de la oficina —Tu horario Emt; dámelo ya —dije al tiempo que estiraba mi mano hacia el, quien inmediatamente lo deposito en mi mano, lo seguí al Jeep y según las indicaciones del plano Emt manejo hasta el estacionamiento que nos correspondía mientras yo estudiaba con atención su horario y el mío comparándolos —Biología dije en voz alta

— ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Es la única materia que no veremos juntos, aparentemente estas en otro grupo —dije un poco nerviosa por la idea de estar toda una clase completamente sola en una escuela nueva.

—Tranquila pequeña sabes que mi apoyo moral siempre esta presente, aparte todas las demás la veremos juntos y ya sabes que no dejare que nadie te haga daño.

—Si lo se —dije con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios —por eso eres mi hermanoso —desvié la mirada del rostro de Emt y mire por la ventana — ¡Wow! Aparentemente ya se dieron cuenta que somos los nuevos —le comente a Emt un poco mas nerviosa pues todos miraban el Jeep, que gracias a Dios tenia vidrios polarizados.

—No solo se dieron cuenta que somos los nuevos Bells, fíjate en el estacionamiento.

Al hacer caso a las palabras de Emt supe a lo que se refería El Jeep era unos de los únicos carros ultimo modelo del estacionamiento, todos los demás eran modelos antiguos. Mi vista se fijo directamente en el lindo Mazda3 negro que estaba entre un Volvo plateado y un BMW ¿como una chica reconoce tanto de carros? Emmett es la única respuesta lógica a eso —Ya se a lo que te refieres —conteste finalmente al comentario de Emt — Ese mazda es precioso

—Te recuerdo que ya tendrías uno igual si no fueras tan cabezota —me dijo Emt acusadoramente

—No podía dejar que tus padres me regalaran uno Emt, eso es demasiado; a parte si te tengo a ti de chofer ¿para que comprarme algo? Sabes que igual tengo el dinero que papa me dio, solo que no he querido utilizarlo.

—Primero era tu cumpleaños y por eso te merecías el auto, segundo mis padres de verdad querían regalártelo y tercero me parece completamente injusto que tengas ese dinero guardado en el banco cuando se que te mueres por comparte un lindo carro.

—No siempre se puede ser materialista Emt lo sabes.

—Si enana pero mejor vamos a clases antes que se nos haga tarde —dijo Emt lo cual me sorprendió pues no había notado que ya habíamos aparcado.

Salimos del auto y Emt me espero frente a este, al llegar a su lado el simplemente me tomo de la mano y me dio un suave apretón dándome ánimos. Lo que venia a continuación, en nuestro comportamiento; era extraño para muchos, pero para Emt solo era un mecanismo de defensa desarrollado exclusivamente para protegerme.

—Aquí vamos —dijo al tiempo que iniciaba la caminata hacia el edificio donde seria nuestra primera clase

**Pov Emmett**

Tras tomar a Bella de la mano y darle ánimos para caminar hasta nuestra primera clase pude ver como todo el mundo se fijaba en nosotros y en nuestras manos, ya sabia lo que ellos suponían y realmente era el fin de esta acción; así, si los babosos de esta escuela creían que Bellita tenia novio no se le acercarían a molestar. Esto era algo que hacia desde que caí en las redes de un supuesto "amigo" y mi Bells se vio involucrada en ello, el muy idiota había hecho una apuesta sobre ella con otros idiotas pero me di cuenta a tiempo y mis puños y yo solucionamos el problema. Esto de aparentar ser novios en realidad no era sobre besuquearnos o estar toqueteándonos o algo, simplemente nos trataríamos como siempre lo habíamos hecho solo que no nos molestaríamos en aclararle a nadie nuestra verdadera situación sentimental, esto era algo que hacíamos cada vez que debíamos enfrentarnos a un nuevo entorno.

**Pov Bella**

Al ir caminando de la mano de Emt tuve un sentimiento de deja vu, pues una escena parecida la habíamos vivido hace algún tiempo, cuando a Emt lo habían expulsado de la escuela por pelearse con un estúpido que intentó aprovecharse de mi, recuerdo que cuando supe la decisión del rector de expulsar a Emt pedí mi retiro y me cambie a una nueva escuela junto a el. Mis padres y los de Emt nos apoyaron pues aunque no sabían con exactitud lo que había pasado sabían que Emt no era violento y si se había peleado con alguien era porque ese alguien me había hecho algo, por lo cual sin mucho problema mi mama y la de Emt nos inscribieron en una nueva escuela donde los padres de Emt sobornaron un poco a una secretaria para que nuestros horarios fueran iguales.

Aunque Emt me comento que le propuso a mi mama hacer lo mismo aquí ella prefirió no hacerlo, pues nunca es bueno que la esposa del jefe de policía valla por la ciudad sobornando a la gente y creando mas corrupción.

Antes de llegar al edificio numero 3 mi vista se topo con unos ojos azules que me atraparon con una mirada casi asesina, aunque la dueña de dichos ojos parecía una modelo, ya saben cuerpo perfecto cabello rubio en bucles hasta su espalda y ropa de moda; no entendía porque, pero esa chica me miraba como si quisiera matarme la perdí de vista cuando entramos al edificio rumbo a nuestra primera clase, Ingles y aunque la hora ya había comenzado la profesora no había llegado, Emt y yo escogimos sentarnos en una banca al final del aula. Una chica que estaba frente a nosotros se giro y se presento como Jessica Stanley.

—Tú eres la hija del nuevo jefe de policía ¿verdad? —pregunto

—Si —conteste bastante bajo pero a aparentemente mi falta de interés en la conversación no la desalentó por lo que siguió hablando.

—y ustedes son ¿hermanos? O primos ¿tal vez?—pregunto notablemente interesada en la respuesta, ella parecía ser la típica "informadora" de la escuela.

Emt sonrió consiente de ser observado por todos en el salón obviamente esperando la respuesta, el solo paso sus brazos por mis hombros y me acerco a su pecho para luego responder —ni lo uno, ni lo otro —y deposito un suave beso en mi frente. Cuando nuestra compañera iba a abrir la boca nuevamente, entro la profesora por lo que se vio obligada a dejar de lado su interrogatorio y mirar al frente. Tras esa clase fuimos a literatura donde la profesora hizo una prueba de exploración y finalmente terminamos el tercer periodo con matemáticas donde tantos números me dejaron con dolor de cabeza. En realidad Emt era el genio matemático, yo solo me llevaba bien con los libros y escritos, cuando salimos de la tortura de los números, emprendimos el camino a la cafetería, aunque algunas personas habían intentado hablar conmigo entre clase y clase el tamaño de Emt los asustaba y me alegraba pues yo no era precisamente la persona mas sociable del mundo.

Camino a la cafetería debíamos pasar por el estacionamiento, cuando nuevamente vimos el BMW Emmett comento —Definitivamente ese auto es genial —estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando una voz tras de nosotros nos interrumpió .

—Cierto ¿no? —dijo mas como afirmación que como pregunta nuestra "amable" detective de la clase de ingles sin darnos tiempo a nada siguió hablando —Es de Rosalie Halle muy pocas veces lo trae al instituto normalmente llega con los hermanos Cullen, ella es una de las mas populares de la escuela, capitana del equipo de porristas y hermana del capitán del equipo de futbol, su gemelo Jasper Hale, el es novio de Alice Cullen presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos, mejor amiga de Rosalie y gemela de Edward Cullen el mejor corredor del equipo de futbol y segundo al mando del mismo, también es coordinador del programa de música y el soltero mas codiciado del instituto —era increíble como en solo algunos minutos nos había dado un resumen detallado de la vida de esas pobres personas y lo mas terrorífico del asunto: ella seguía —ellos son los mas populares y también pertenecen a las familias mas adineradas de la zona, el papa de los Cullen es director del hospital y un reconocido medico mientras su mama es una famosa restauradora y decoradora de interiores. Los señores Halle por su parte son famosos arquitectos. Pero realmente los chicos Cullen y los Halle no se relacionan con nadie, aparentemente se debe tener un cierto nivel económico para poder entrar en su circulo. — Cuando finalmente parecía haber terminado con su discursito note que habíamos llegado a la cafetería y ella volvió al ataque —Chicos ¿por que no se sientan conmigo y mis amigos?

Antes de darle tiempo a Emt de hablar reaccione y respondí un poco cortante —Lo siento pero comer solos en nuestro primer día de clases es una tradición —sin darle tiempo a mas, tome a Emt del brazo y tras esperar que comprara algo de comer lo guie a una mesa vacía, me decidí por una de las mas alejadas del tumulto.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso Bells? Con que sola conmigo ¿no? —dijo Emt mientras movía sugestivamente sus cejas

—Ahs Emt no arruines mi comida es solo que no soporto a esa chica, se nota que es la típica entrometida que no tiene vida y solo esta dispuesta a meterse en la vida de los demás y realmente no estoy de humor para aguantarla —termine con mi discursito

—Tranquila Belly Bells mejor come —me ordeno al tiempo que empujaba hacia mi un sándwich con papas fritas y una coca cola, tan solo le sonreí en señal de agradecimiento —En algo tienes razón la chica es insoportable —concluyo Emt dándome la razón

Así transcurría nuestra comida cuando sentí como si alguien tuviese su vista clavada en mi, ya sabes esa sensación de cuando alguien te mira insistentemente y por mas que lo evites terminas por buscar la mirada de esa persona, y eso fue exactamente lo que hice, unas mesas mas allá aunque no muy lejos unos penetrantes ojos me miraban como en una clase de análisis, lo cual provoco que me sonrojara furiosamente, me sentí intimidada; baje la cabeza y tras lo que considere tiempo suficiente volví a levantar mi vista observando la mesa y sus ocupantes, eran dos chicos y dos chicas reconocí a una de ellas como la linda rubia que intento matarme con la mirada en la mañana, junto a ella se sentaba un rubio de facciones marcadas aunque igual a las de la joven, por lo que supuse eran familia, justo al lado del chico se sentaba una muchacha de cabello negro corto cuyas puntas parecían apuntar a diferentes lados se veía que era bastante bajita como yo; finalmente al lado de esta ultima se sentaba el joven que antes me miraba con insistencia, segura que no me prestaba atención procedí a "examinarlo" se veía que era alto, su cabello era de un extraño color cobrizo, se notaba que su cuerpo estaba tan bien formado como el del chico rubio, sus facciones eran simplemente hermosas en realidad debía admitir que todos en esa mesa poseían una gran belleza. Puesto que estaban tan alejados del montón de gente como nosotros algo me dijo que ellos eran los Cullen y los Halle de quien hablaba la parlanchina de la clase de ingles. Al terminar de comer Emmett me acompaño a mi clase de biología, en la cual estaba sola.

—Bueno Belly Bells suerte en biología —me guiño un ojo —nada de caerte o vomitar sobre tu compañero

—Muy gracioso Emmett —dije mientras le golpeaba suavemente el hombro, el solo me dio un abrazo como señal de despedida y se fue a su clase. Al entrar me di cuenta que todo el mundo en el aula había estado pendiente de nuestra interacción "otra vez". Suspire un poco frustrada por toda la atención que recibía y porque realmente estaba desubicada, no sabía donde debía sentarme pues todas las mesas parecían estar ocupadas.

—Srta. Swan —dijo una voz tras de mi —pase y siéntese junto al Sr. Cullen —Al girarme hacia la voz pude apreciar a mi nuevo profesor quien me entregaba un libro de practica y me señalaba el lugar en cuestión; fue en ese momento cuando comprendí que el Sr. Cullen a quien se refería el profesor era el mismo chico de la cafetería, conforme fui avanzando hacia su mesa pude notar sus ojos que eran de un verde intenso, intimidada nuevamente por su penetrante mirada baje la cabeza y me apresure a llegar a mi sitio.

Cuando me senté y tras una breve debate interno, deje escapar un suave "hola" al tiempo que dejaba caer mi pelo como un barrera entre el y yo. No respondió por lo que supuse que no había escuchado, en un acto de valentía me atreví a mirarlo disimuladamente por entre mi cabello me di cuenta que me observaba como con odio, instintivamente retrocedí un poco en mi asiento casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Tras ese suceso me concentre en mi cuaderno y en tomar notas de todo lo que el profesor decía. Cuando finalmente sonó el timbre anunciando el termino de este periodo, Salí casi corriendo del salón y me tope con Emmett quien venia por mi.

—Hey pequeña ¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? —pregunto realmente preocupado

—No pasa nada Emt —respondí tratando de tranquilizarme y tranquilizarlo, la verdad era que la forma en la que me miro Edward Cullen me ponía nerviosa. Caminamos juntos hacia el gimnasio, sabia que Emt estaba tratando de decirme algo por lo que lo alenté —ya suéltalo Emt, sea lo que sea.

—Ahs Bells realmente me conoces —dijo y tras un suspiro comenzó a hablar nuevamente —Bellita Bellita Bellita sabes que te quiero ¿no? Y tú me quieres ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué quieres Emt?

—Pues en mi clase anterior me entere que aun puedo presentar prueba para el equipo de futbol, resulta que el Jasper Halle del cual estuvo hablando Jesica ve esa clase conmigo y accedió a dejarme participar hoy en el entrenamiento en modo de prueba, pero este es durante la clase de deportes y dura una hora más. No te importa esperarme ¿cierto?

—No Emt realmente no me importa esperar por ti, pero me parece increíble que me dejes sola en deportes. Prepárate para hacer visitas diarias al hospital

—Bellita no puede ser tan malo, no mejor no digas nada. En realidad si puede ser bastante malo. Pero por favor prométeme no hacer nada peligroso y tratar de alejarte de los problemas ¿si? —yo solo asentí mientras el tomaba mis manitos entre sus manotas —en cuanto salgas de la clase, puedes esperarme en las gradas de la cancha, según me dijo Jazz no hay problema con ello —yo enarque una ceja ante lo confianzudo que podía llegar ser Emmett, el solo siguió sin dejarme hablar — ¿Qué? El es realmente agradable nada que ver con todo lo que dijo la Stanley en fin eso no importa lo importante es que en cuanto salgas esperaras por mi en las bancas, solo debes ser extremadamente cuidadosa mientras estas sola en esta clase; pero si llega a haber un problema, el que sea, no importa cual, tu solo debes avisarme y yo estaré lo mas pronto posible junto a ti.

En ese momento vi que habíamos tenido espectadores, pues en la puerta del gimnasio había un grupo de jóvenes cotillas observándonos, sin darles importancia abrace a Emt —tranquilo hermanoso yo tratare de estar bien tu solo ve por ellos —añadí alentándolo; le di mi mejor y mas sincera sonrisa mientras me separaba de el y entraba a mi muy larga hora de gimnasia.

Una vez dentro del gimnasio me dirigí hacia la profesora quien me entrego un uniforme nuevo, señalo las duchas y me envió a cambiarme y prepararme para la clase, entre y allí habían varias chicas; la profesora me había dicho que tenia un casillero asignado allí para mi cosas personales por lo que me apresure a buscarlo y con la llave que me había proporcionado lo abrí o eso intente pero me fue difícil pues el este se encontraba atorado.

—Debes darle un ligero golpe y nuevamente intentar abrirlo —dijo una suave voz a mi lado.

Hice lo que me indico y cuando pude abrir me gire hacia la chica que aun se encontraba a mi lado —mucha gracias de verdad —dije mientras sonreía la chica parecía bastante tímida pero aun así estiro la mano frente a mi presentándose.

—Soy Ángela Weber y no te preocupes por eso, este fue mi casillero el año pasado así que ya sabes, conozco todos sus trucos. —dijo con una delicada sonrisa en sus labios

—Un placer —dije estrechando sus manos —soy Isabella Swan aunque prefiero que me digan Bella.

Tras guardar mis cosas en el casillero y cambiarme, me dirigí junto a Ángela a la clase, realmente era una chica agradable incluso podía imaginarme siendo su amiga. La clase fue teórica por lo que no me toco hacer ningún tipo de ejercicio físico. Salimos temprano lo que me dio tiempo de hablar con Ángela y conocerla un poco mejor, ella amablemente me señalo el camino hacia las canchas donde debía buscar a Emt, al llegar fui directo a sentarme en las gradas allí vi que no era la única que me sentaba en esa zona, finalmente centre mi vista en el partido donde Emt hacia de defensa, esperaba que lo aceptaran, el realmente era bueno; aunque con los uniformes todos parecían iguales recorrí el campo tratando de reconocer a Cullen, mas no lo logre. Fije mi vista en un lado de la cancha donde estaba el grupo de porristas entrenando, según me había comentado Ángela ni las porristas ni los jugadores debían ver la clase de deportes, ellos cubrían ese bloque con sus actividades y por eso debían durar una hora mas en la escuela, ella también me dijo que si quería entrar a algún club o intentar alguna otra actividad extracurricular la escuela ofrecía gran variedad de clases que duraban una hora tras concluido el periodo normal de clases.

Pensando musarañas se me fue la hora y fui sorprendida por un muy emocionado Emmett que me informaba había sido aceptado en el equipo de futbol y tras sonrojarse casi imperceptiblemente confeso que había otra cosa que debía comentarme pero esa charla la tendríamos mas tarde en la casa. El ya se había despedido de todos y se había duchado y cambiado por lo que fuimos directo al estacionamiento y de allí a la casa. El camino fue en silencio y eso me preocupaba un poco, esa actitud no era normal en Emt así que supuse me diría algo importante.

—Bueno enana voy a la cocina por algo de tomar y luego hacemos la tarea ¿estas de acuerdo? —pregunto Emt sacándome de mis cavilaciones

—Claro, tráeme un poco de agua por favor. —me senté y saque mis libros mientras Emt regresaba de la cocina con mi vaso de agua y algunos dulces. Luego de eso solo comenzamos a hacer todo en silencio mientras esperaba que Emt se decidiera a hablar…

* * *

**Hello estoy viva no morí ni nada por el estilo, aquí esta este cap. realmente recompense mi ausencia con un capitulo bastante largo, 10 paginas de Word! Estoy de vacaciones en la Uni, por lo cual actualizare mas seguido, pero en realidad me da un poco de nostalgia ver que en todo este tiempo solo hay tres comentarios sobre el cap. anterior, vamos chics no puede ser tan malo…**

**Bueno dejando eso de lado, he de hacer algunas aclaratorias sobre el fic, e modificado la personalidad de algunos protagonistas como ya habrán notado, aquí tenemos una Bella que se ha visto realmente influenciada por su relación con Emt y incluso me atrevo a decir que le he dado unas cuantas cualidades propias pero eso se ira revelando a lo largo del fic.**

**Aunque mi fic anterior es corto, tratare de hacer este un poco mas largo, ya saben un paso a la vez, así que aun no he decidido la cantidad total de capítulos pues estoy dejando que todo fluya…**

**Para concluir déjenme darles un adelanto, el prox cap. ya tiene titulo:**

**PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES y en el leeremos un poco de los pensamientos de Rosalie, Edward y posiblemente Jazz y Alice…**

**Espero que los reviews aumenten.**

**Beshitos pa' todos**

**Vita Swan D' Cullen **


	4. Capitulo 4

**Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer! Yo solo escribo lo q mi loca imaginación me suelta xD  
**

* * *

**Cap. 4 Primeras Impresiones**

**Pov Edward**

Para mi, era completamente relajante poder ir solo en mi auto mientras escuchaba música, era algo que no pasaba seguido, por lo menos los días de escuela, pues normalmente iba en compañía de la parlanchina de mi hermana, como copiloto, mientras su novio y cuñada ocupaban el asiento trasero. Esto se debía a que nuestros padres consideraban que "era lo mejo" puesto que todos teníamos autos que distaban de ser sencillos. Entre los Srs. Halle y mis padres habían acordado que lo mejor seria que todos utilizáramos el volvo como medio de transporte, ellos no consideraban que mi Aston Martin fuera lo indicado para ir al instituto; realmente no los podía culpar, aun mi volvo desentonaba un poco junto a los demás coches del instituto.

En algún punto del camino extrañe la constante charla de Alice, mi hermana gemela, pero ella había dicho que iba a salir con su novio después de la escuela a "hacer no se que", en realidad no quería saber que harían, cualquier cosa que pasara tras una puerta cerrada era demasiada información para mi; sobre todo si esto incluía a mi hermanita y mi mejor amigo, quien era su novio desde hace tres años. Se me hacia tan natural manejar que no me di cuenta cuando llegue al instituto y estacione junto al carro de Jasper, no pude evitar notar que la gemela de Jasper también había traído su carro, ella lo adoraba pero al igual que yo se veía obligada a mantenerlo en su garaje.

Me baje del auto y me uní a los chicos quienes me esperaban

—Edward amigo pensé que no llegarías —dijo Jasper molestándome un poco

—Jasper —dije mientras estrechaba su mano —enana que tiempo sin verte —aproveche para despeinar un poco a Al

— ¡Edward! ¡Arruina mi peinado y mis Jimmy Choo se encontraran con tus futuros hijos! —Me amenazo

—Hey Ed si que estas valiente esta mañana —Se burlo Rosalie

—Tu siempre tan atenta Rose

—Ya déjense de tonterías ¿escucharon que hoy tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes? —Pregunto Alice claramente emocionada —Aun no reviso su expediente por lo que no se mucho de ellos pero la chica es la hija del nuevo jefe de policía y el chico se mudo con ellos, lo que no me queda claro es si son o no familia.

— ¡Al! —exclamo Rose —aun no puedo creer que hallas convencido a todo el administrativo para tener una copia de los expedientes de todos los alumnos en tus manos

—Ya lo ves Rose esas son las ventajas de ser la presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos, aparte eso mejora en gran parte mi trabajo saber sobre todos me ayuda a conocer y centrarme en sus necesidades, si tengo su expediente es mas fácil saber que actividades extracurriculares recomendarle o a que club y/o grupos podría pertenecer, nunca sabes donde se encontrara el talento

Cuando Alice termino con su discurso nos dirigimos al a nuestra primera clase.

**Pov Rosalie**

Tras despedirme de los chicos me dirigí a mis clases, iba entrando al bloque 3 cuando los vi, venían tomados de las manos y llamaban la atención de todos, sin lugar a dudas ellos eran los nuevos, en cuanto mis ojos se fijaron en el chico, no pude evitar recorrerlo con la mirada, físicamente era todo lo que buscaba en un chico y su sonrisa con esos adorables hoyuelos que se le marcaban simplemente era única, a pesar de su tamaño algo en el lo hacia ver completamente tierno, me sentí en las nubes, sentí como si miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago me había enamorado de una sonrisa, mas al instante un dolor poco conocido me golpeo el pecho el venia de la mano con una chica que aunque no era una belleza si era bastante linda, debía admitirlo, no pude evitar mirarla con un poco de envidia, quería ser yo la que sostuviera la mano del chico, quería ser yo a la que apoyara. Me sentí estúpida por enamorarme a primera vista de un imposible, así que con el ánimo decaído y las ilusiones rotas me fui a mi primera clase, la que gracias a Dios no compartía con mis amigos, pues no quería que me abordaran con preguntas sobre mi estado.

**Pov Edward**

Era un poco estresante escuchar como todo el mundo solo podía hablar de la chica nueva "Isabella Swan" y su aparentemente novio Emmett McCarty, realmente odiaba a los chismosos, era una de las cosas que mas me molestaban del instituto, por todos lados corría el rumor que estos vivían juntos como pareja, he de admitir que para las enseñanzas que mi madre me había dado eso estaba fuera de discusión, pero si asi eran felices pues quienes éramos nosotros para criticarlos, igual y sus padres los apoyaban pues para todos era sabido que "Emmett" vivía en la casa de los Swan.

Cuando finalmente llego la hora de dirigirme a la cafetería suspire de contento, con todos los comentarios había sido un día bastante largo, al pasar por el pasillo que daba al estacionamiento finalmente los vi, los nuevos, lo que no me gusto nada era que estaban con Stanley, ella era la chismosa del instituto, si algo pasaba ella seguro lo sabría primero, no sabia que era lo que mas me desagradaba de ella si lo entrometida que era o lo interesada, ella cubría las dos cosas que hacían que una persona fuera de mi total desagrado, al pasar junto a ellos no pude evitar escuchar algo de lo que ella les decía; estaba tan entretenida dándoles detalles de mi vida que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, justo como la mayoría de las adolescentes Isabella era una interesada, no solo estaba hablando con Jessica sobre mi vida y la de mi familia si no que su acompañante estaba distraído mientras ella prestaba total atención a la chica Stanley, pobre de el, seguro era un pobre ingenuo que había caído en las redes de una interesada.

Asqueado por la situación fui a la cafetería, compre mi comida y me dirigí a la mesa de siempre junto a mi familia y amigos

—Al fin llegas hermanito, le estaba comentando a Rose que la chica nueva parece genial, aunque aun no la conozco ya he leído todo sobre ella y su compañero, ya puedo ver que seremos amigas —termino mi hermana con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

—Ni lo sueñes Al, yo no la quiero cerca de mi, mucho menos de ti, una persona como ella no es buena para nadie

— ¡Edward! —Me reprendió —no hables de la gente si no la conoces

— ¡Alice! — le dije en el mismo tono —Es una interesada, lo se, ¿por que mas podría estar con la chica Stanley? Recuerda, "dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres"

—Ahs Edward eres mi hermano pero apestas, mírala —me ordeno mientras señalaba como la nueva intercambiaba unas palabras con Stanley para luego jalar del brazo a su acompañante— se nota que no soporta a Jessica —dijo su nombre como si fuera un insulto — Te equivocas hermanito, ya veras, ella, Rose y yo seremos grandes amigas ¡lo se! Estas dejándote llevar por las primeras impresiones y recuerda que no todo es como parece.

Después de eso decidí ignorarla al igual que ella a mi, aunque Jasper y Rose no soltaron palabra durante nuestra discusión, Jazz nunca le llevaría la contraria a mi hermana y Rosalie simplemente aplaudía todas sus locuras alegando que mi hermana poseía un "sexto sentido". Incluso pude escuchar como Alice le sugería a Jasper que probara a Emmett en el equipo de Futbol, sin querer me descubrí mirando hacia la mesa donde "ella" se sentaba, analizándola, en un punto de mi análisis ella levanto la vista cuando se dio cuenta que yo la miraba se sonrojo y volvió a bajar la cabeza, sentí como si algo dentro de mi se moviera pero inmediatamente ignore el sentimiento y me dedique a terminar la comida para irme a clases.

Lo peor del día fue cuando ella entro al aula de Biología, luego de hacer una escenita con su novio en la puerta del aula, otro extraño sentimiento comenzó a hacer mella en mi, pero tan rápido como vino lo aparte de mi mente, las cosas empeoraron cuando le toco sentarse junto a mi, ahora la tendría como compañera durante un año lo que significaba que debía hablarle, ella dijo un suave hola, pero preferí ignorarla algo en ella me hacia sentir extraño, ella despertaba algo en mi que no lograba descifrar pero que quería ignorar no pude evitar mirarla por largo rato, justo cuando me miro con sus penetrantes ojos como el chocolate fundido me tuve que recordar que era una interesada y aparentemente la nueva mejor a miga de Jessica por lo que pase lo que resto de clase tratando de ignorarla.

Al llegar la hora de deportes, fui directo a cancha donde me encontré con Jasper, a su lado estaba el nuevo

—Emmett te presento a Edward Cullen, el co-capitan del equipo —Comento Jasper una vez que llegue junto a ellos

—Hey Edward ¿Qué hay? —dijo mientras me estrechaba la mano, realmente era una persona agradable, una vez mas me lamente por la novia que tenia.

—Bueno Emmett debemos cambiarnos, por hoy se te facilitara un uniforme, Edward y yo evaluaremos tu rendimiento y al final de la practica te informaremos sobre nuestra decisión.

Tras ver a Emmett en practica y jugar con el y contra el, Jasper y yo quedamos encantados con los resultados, era lo que necesitábamos, realmente era bueno. Era el defensa perfecto para nuestro esquipo. Cuando íbamos camino a las duchas note que su novia estaba allí, seguramente esperándolo, se veía como si leyera algo, pero en realidad no me podía explicar a mi mismo mi repentino interés en Isabella Swan tras un regaño mental me fui a las regaderas dejando atrás todos los pensamientos sobre Isabella Swan

**Pov. Rosalie**

Mis primeras clases, luego de mi descubrimiento fueron terribles, pero al llegar la hora del descanso recordé todas las clases de actuación así que rogando para que al menos los chicos creyeran mi actuación, puse mi mejor cara y partí como siempre a la cafetería donde comería con mis amigos, Edward y Alice discutieron durante la comida, mas estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que solo fingí prestarles atención, cuando en realidad no sabia de que iba la cosa. Alice me acorralo antes de entrar a nuestra siguiente clase, la cual compartíamos, solo me pude deshacer de ella y sus suposiciones cuando me escude tras el síndrome pre-menstrual, lo cual no era del todo mentira, y le prometí que no era nada que una pastilla para los dolores y un pote de helado de chocolate no solucionaran.

Al llegar la hora del entrenamiento con las porristas pensé en dar el día libre, pero no podía pues Heidi aprovecharía cualquier cosa para tratar de quitarme el puesto de capitana, como siempre iniciamos con los calentamiento e ignorando las practicas de futbol, estábamos tan acostumbradas que a veces parecía que no estuvieran allí, comenzamos con una nueva rutina basada en la canción de Beyonce, Single Ladies, esta la presentaríamos en una "competencia amistosa" contra las únicas dos escuelas de Port Angels. Cuando di por terminado el entrenamiento camine distraídamente hacia los camerinos, me cruce con varios de los jugadores que venían saliendo de sus camerinos, ellos al parecer habían terminado antes que nosotras.

Por estar distraída me choque con alguien, cuando levante el rostro para pedir disculpas no pude decir nada estaba en shock, frente a mi estaba el amor de mi vida con una gran sonrisa

Extendió su mano hacia mi presentándose —Emmett McCarty, discúlpame por cruzarme en tu camino realmente venia descuidado y no pude evitar chocar contigo, espero no haberte hecho daño.

Como pude baje de mi nube para contestare —Tranquilo estoy bien, ya vez, yo también venia distraida Soy Rosalie Halle y es un placer conocerte —No pude evitar que mi lado coqueto saliera al aire, era algo natural en mi, por lo que debía recordarme constantemente que el tenia novia.

—Para mi también fue un placer Rosalie, debo irme, pero espero volver a verte —dijo apresuradamente al tiempo que depositaba un suave beso en mi mejilla y se alejaba corriendo. Dejándome con el corazón prácticamente en la mano.

Mierda realmente estaba enamorada de Emmett McCarty.

* * *

**Hola todo el mundo, que alegría fue para mi ver los 4 reviews en el cap. Anterior, a todos les respondí y espero que les allá gustado el adelanto que les di, lo prometido es deuda así que aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Siento haber demorado tanto pero he tenido algunos problemas con la pag y no había podido publicar el cap. Hasta hoy logre hacerlo y solo porque encontré en un foro un truquito para poder publicar... **

**Si han leído mi otra historia sabrán que no soy tan partidaria del drama así que no se preocupen porque esto no se enredara mucho. Y si lo se, las primeras impresiones apestan.**

**Cabe aclarar que el futbol del que los chicos hablan es el tradicional "futbol americano" aunque no sepa mucho de la cultura y cosas así; me pareció este la mejor opción en cuanto al deporte.**

**Espero que los reviews aumenten.**

**Beshitos pa' todos**

**Vita Swan D' Cullen**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer! Yo solo escribo lo q mi loca imaginación me suelta xD  
**

* * *

**Cap. 5 E****namorado**

**Pov. Emmett**

Ella era en lo único que podía pensar, su piel, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su cabello, su voz, todo de ella me llamaba; desde que choque con ella en ese pasillo fue como si todo mi ser finalmente encontrara el sitio correcto en este mundo.

Rosalie Halle, la perfecta Rosalie, la chica de la que me había enamorado, si alguien me hubiera dicho que esto sucedería, no lo hubiese creído, después de todo siempre había dicho que el amor a primera vista era una tontería clásica de las tragicomedias románticas; pero estaba completamente errado, yo me había enamorado de Rosalie tan solo con verla, ella era como un ángel. Y llegados a este punto solo había una persona con la que podía hablar y que sabría que me apoyaría en todo, eso era todo lo que ocupaba mi mente mientras buscaba el agua y algunas golosinas para comer mientras hacíamos la tarea.

Casi una hora habíamos estado en silencio y ya no lo aguantaba, debía decirle a Bella lo que pasaba —Bella, Bellita, Bellota —la llame —¿recuerdas que quería hablar contigo?

—Si Emt y la verdad, me tienes un poco preocupada. ¿Qué pasa? —cuestiono

—Ash ¿Por qué siempre que quiero hablar contigo tiene que pasar algo? —Aun no sabía como decírselo.

—Eres tu Emmett, es normal que pase algo. Mejor suéltalo ¿si?

—Me gusta alguien —dije lo mas rápido que pude

— ¿tan rápido Emmett McCarty? No llevamos ni dos días de clases y ya estas tras la faldas de quien sabe quien —dijo en todo de reproche —Al menos espera un tiempo antes de irte a hacer quien sabe que con alguien ¿si? Pfff como es la gente en este pueblo, lo último que nos falta es que digan que me engañas, ya sabes que eso le traería problemas a papá.

Suspire, debía decírselo —Esta vez no es así Bells, esta chica realmente me gusta, esto es diferente. Es especial y yo creo que me enamore de ella

—Wow Emt esta chica te pego duro. Nunca te había escuchado así. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

—Rosalie Halle

—Rosalie Halle, hemanoso sabes que te apoyo, pero por favor tómatelo con calma, ya escuchaste todo lo que dijo "tu amiga" la chismosa y aunque no me gusta creer en rumores de adolescentes, nosotros aun no conocemos a nadie en este pueblo y realmente odiaría tener que partirle la cara alguien.

—Bells —le reproche —Primero que todo lo que dijo la chica Stanley es ¡falso! Créeme cuando te digo que Rose es un ángel

—No es que no me alegre pero empalagas Emt —me interrumpió

—Tonta Bella, dejamedéjame terminar —Dije al tiempo que la despeinaba — con respecto a Rose aun no se que voy a hacer, ella es especial y no puedo ir por allí haciendo lo mismo que hacia con las chicas antes; aparte aun no he podido alejar de ti a los babosos del instituto y esa es una de mis prioridades por el momento. Tengo que protegerte y lo sabes

Ella tan solo se lanzo a mis brazos—Emt, te quiero muchísimo y nunca me cansare de decirte que para mi eres mi hermano, gracias por siempre estar allí para mi, te prometo que te apoyare con lo de Rose e incluso tratare de ayudarte

—Yo también te quiero Bellita —le di un beso en la cabeza —ahora a terminar la tarea

**Pov Bella**

Así que mi hermanoso estaba enamorado, aunque estaba feliz por el no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo, miedo a perderlo, pero cada vez que que ese pensamiento rondaba mi mente me obligaba a dejarlo de lado, era Emmett McCarty mi mejor amigo desde los cinco, el mismo que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse al mundo con tal de protegerme y al mismo al que apoyaría en esto, realmente él sentía algo muy fuerte por esta chica y yo tan solo poda esperar que fuese correspondido, aunque según mis cuentas Rosalie Halle debería ser la hermosa rubia que casi me mata con la mirada esta mañana y eso me hacia preocuparme por Emmett no quería que nadie le hiciera daño el es muy noble para eso.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por un muy emocionado Emmett — ¿Terminaste Bells? —pregunto señalando mis cuadernos

—Si Emt ¿Por qué?

—Yo también he terminado y tengo una idea genial… ¡haremos la cena!

—claro Emt solo déjame llevar esto para arriba, mientras ¿Por qué no revisas que hay en la nevera?

Subí y aproveche para cambiarme y colocarme algo más cómodo. Cuando baje Emmett tenia frente a el todos los ingredientes para preparar la comida

—Bueno ¿Qué cocinaremos hoy?

—Mixto de carne y pollo en salsa de cebollas dulces, papas fritas, ensalada y el postre. —me dijo completamente emocionado como un niño

—Bueno ¿que te parece si yo hago la ensalada y el postre?

—Perfecto —dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a lavar las verduras

Abrí la nevera y fui buscando uno a uno los ingredientes para hacer una torta fría de chocolate con fresa, mientras comenzaba a mesclar comencé a cantar muy bajito la canción que sonaba en la radio que Emmett había encendido. Cuando termino esta, comenzó Bad Romance de Gaga y Emt y yo no pudimos evitar comenzar a cantar y a bailar, para el momento en el cual termino la canción terminamos casi llorando de la risa

—Eso fue genial Emmett

—Lo se, lo se, recuerda que yo soy lo max. (N/A un diminutivo para máximo, soy lo máximo, es decir, soy genial/lo mejor, etc., etc.,)

—Ja, ja, ja Tonto Emt

Seguimos cocinando entre risas y bromas, cuando terminamos fuimos a bañarnos para estar presentables a la la hora de la cena, pues sin querer Emt y yo habíamos tenido una pequeña guerra de comida.

Estábamos en la cocina poniendo la mesa cuando escuchamos que abrían la puerta de la entrada

—Chicos ¿están en casa? —Pregunto mi madre a gritos

—Si tía, estamos en la cocina —Emt solía decirle tíos a mis padres de cariño igual que yo con los de el.

—Wow chicos que es todo esto —pregunto mi madre señalando la mesa

—Bueno René veras, esto de aquí es una mesa, esto que esta sobre ella, son platos, vasos, cubiertos cosas que se utilizan para comer —dijo Emt tratando de molestar a mi mama

—Emmett, deja de hacerte el tonto sabes a lo que me refiero

—Bueno ma, es que Emt tuvo la genial idea de sorprenderlos con la cena —dije como respuesta a la pregunta inicial de mi madre

—Bueno subiré a dejar algunas cosas, ya tu padre debe estar por llegar así que no me demoro en bajar —hablo mi madre al tiempo que se perdía escaleras arriba

—Familia —llamo mi padre mientras entraba en la casa —ya estoy en casa —dijo afirmando lo obvio

No me pude contener y simplemente solté —valla papa ya veo que eres tu por un momento creí que reas un holograma —termine riendo un poco

—Yo también te quiero Isabella, siempre es bueno saberlo —Dijo mi padre como un niño molesto

—Ya cariño déjala —le recomendó mi madre mientras se acercaba para saludarlo —ahora ve a lavarte que los chicos han hecho la cena

Cuando finalmente nos sentamos a cenar mi madre nos comento un poco de su día, ella había encontrado trabajo en Port Angels como directiva en un pre- escolar.

—Bueno cariño ¿que tal estuvo tu día en el trabajo? —le pregunto mi madre a mi papa

—Todo tranquilo, hoy pasaron por la comisaria varias personas para conocerme y el director del hospital, Carlisle Cullen nos ha invitado a comer en su casa el sábado.

Cuando escuche eso no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, pues aun no olvidaba la forma en la que me miraba Edward Cullen.

—Imagino que aceptaste —supuso mi madre

—Claro, prometí que llevaríamos el postre, por cierto Bells quería saber si podrías hacerlo —pregunto —una torta de chocolate o alguna otra de tus especialidades

No había forma de negarme y en teoría tampoco había razón para ello —Claro pa, una torta de chocolate seria apropiada, esta semana iré con Emt a comprar lo que haga falta

—Gracias bebe —me dijo mi padre, tenia tiempo sin decirme bebe, era una de sus formas cariñosas para nombrarme — ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela hoy chicos? —nos interpelo mi padre

—Bueno he entrado al equipo de futbol, soy el nuevo defensa del equipo.

—Felicitaciones —dijeron mis padres al unisonounisonó —Estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi niño —añadió mi madre.

—Bueno yo he conocido a una chica muy amable, Ángela Weber —Emt me vio con curiosidad pues aun no le había hablado sobre ella —me acompaño a las canchas luego de clases y hablamos un rato, es agradable y realmente podría llegar a ser una buena amiga

—Weber, ella debe ser la hija del Sr. Weber. El es abogado y también ha pasado hoy por la comisaria

—Bueno chicos estuvo deliciosa la cena, gracias por todo, pero he de retirarme voy a dormir temprano —se despidió mi madre con un beso en la cabeza de cada uno —Charlie te tocan los platos, ya lo sabes.

—Bueno tío Bellita y yo también te dejamos, ya escuchaste a René; nosotros vamos a alistarnos para dormir. —Termino de decir para luego sacarme de la cocina, una vez en su cuarto se decidió a hablar — ¿algo que quieras decirme Bellita?

—nada Emt, ¿Por qué? —En realidad no sabia de que hablaba

—¿Por qué te haz puesto nerviosa cuando Charlie ha mencionado al Doctor Cullen? ¿Acaso Edward Cullen hizo algo para molestarte? ¿Era por el que estabas nerviosa cuando fui a buscarte al salón de biología?

—Si, bueno, no, bueno no se Ahs —me enrede con las palabras —Es solo que creo que no le agrado.

— ¿es todo Isabella? No mientas sabes que lo sabré

Había usado mi nombre completo así que no tenia escapatoria, solo podía decir la verdad —Bueno es que el me mira como si no le agradara o algo, realmente me pone nerviosa y si eso es todo

—Pero ¿te dijo o hizo algo? —Quiso saber Emt

—No emt, no te preocupes que en realidad no es nada, igual no le puedo agradar a todo el mundo

— ¿Estas segura? ¿Estarás bien con lo del sábado?

—Si Emmett tranquilo, aparte es solo una comida —lo tranquilice. — Ahora hermanoso a dormir, mañana es día de clases, Te quiero —dije para luego darle un beso en la frente

—Y yo a ti pequeña, que descanses

Una vez en mi habitación no pude evitar pensar en la conversación con Emmett y en todo lo pasado en el día, en realidad lo que pasaba con Cullen no era nada, pero a pesar de lo nerviosa que me ponía pensar en Edward Cullen y la forma en la cual me miraba, no pude evitar sentir curiosidad sobre el, algo en su presencia me intrigaba. Pensando en él me quede dormida.

* * *

**Holaaa gente! 5 reviews que alegría! Aquí esta el nuevo ****cap. realmente espero que les guste. Es un poco corto pero bueno aquí podrán ver lo estrecha que es la relación entre Emmett y Bella y lo considere necesario e importante, recuerden que los personajes están fuera de carácter pero es porque yo así he "amoldado" sus personalidades según las exigencias de mi historia**

**Bueno les tengo una noticia el lunes inicio nuevamente la universidad, y el trabajo, así que tendré menos tiempo, por lo cual les aviso, las actualizaciones tardaran entre 7 a 15 días y por lo regular serán los fines de semana. Aclaro que bajo ninguna circunstancia abandonare la historia, menos ahora que tengo pedacitos de los próximos capítulos escritos por todos lados.**

**Espero que los reviews aumenten.**

**Beshitos pa' todos**

**Vita Swan D' Cullen**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer! Yo solo escribo lo q mi loca imaginación me suelta xD  
**

* * *

**Cap. 6 Preparándome para la cena**

**Pov. Bella**

Estaba nerviosa, mas que nerviosa estaba aterrada por lo que pasaría en la cena, el solo pensar que debía estar junto a Edward durante toda la noche me ponía los nervios de punta. Y no conforme con eso debía colocarme este tonto vestido que Alice me había comprado y obligado a usar, no lo puedo negar el duende tiene buen gusto pero ahs, no me gusta que las personas gasten dinero en mi, pero ella, ella es tan cabezota y convincente con su estúpido puchero que compraba a todo el mundo. Peno no puedo negar que a pesar del poco tiempo ya aprecio a la enana. Sonreí al recordar como un día se presento frente a mí y se autoproclamo mi nueva mejor amiga.

_**Flash Back**_

_Era nuestro segundo día de clases y estaba con Emmett en la cafetería, buscando una mesa para comer cuando un duendecillo se paro frente a nosotros seguida de un joven alto y rubio._

—_Hola soy Alice Cullen y este es mi novio Jasper al que creo que ya conocen —dijo con bastante rapidez —y ustedes dos —hablo mientras nos señalaba — van a comer hoy con nosotros._

_Cuando finalmente paro y nos dio la oportunidad de hablar Emt fue el primero en romper el silencio —Jasper amigo —Lo saludo con un apretón de manos —Esta es Bella _

—_Hola, es un placer conocerlos —les salude. Luego de eso nos dirigimos a una mesa, varias mesas mas __allá pude ver a Edward Cullen y a Rosalie Halle sentados en una mesa, mientras el resto de la cafetería estaba atenta a nuestros movimientos, gemí internamente al pensar que yo era la razón por la cual los Cullen y los Halle no se sentaban juntos hoy. _

_Una vez que estábamos sentados Alice volvió a la carga. __— ¡Oh! Bella seremos mejores amigas, ya puedo verlo._

_Yo solo sonreí sonrojada por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo, mientras Alice parloteaba—Sabes Bella, mañana hay reunión del centro de estudiantes y yo soy la presidenta, pero ahora que lo pienso necesito una asistente y se que tu serás perfecta para el papel ¿podrías por favor ser mi asistente? —pidió de una forma en la que fue imposible negarme_

—_Claro Alice, pero ¿estas segura que necesitas una asistente? ¿No dirá nada el resto de la directiva? —pregunte un poco nerviosa_

—_Para nada, estoy segura que será muy interesante tenerte allí, por cierto mañana hay reunión, te veré al finalizar las clases para explicarte un poco del centro de estudiantes y para hacerte compañía mientras esperar por Emmett._

_Así paso el tiempo rápidamente y aunque Alice y yo no habíamos hablado de nada personal, me di cuenta que tenia razón al decir que seriamos amigas pues era muy fácil encariñarse con ella._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Durante toda la semana Emmett y yo habíamos estado comiendo con Alice y Jasper, al salir de clases Alice me acompañaba en las gradas mientras esperábamos el final de las prácticas de futbol o me arrastraba a las reuniones del centro de estudiantes. Emt y Alice se llevaban realmente bien, y yo era el constante centro de sus bromas. En el tiempo compartido con ellos había desarrollado una especie de relación amistosa con Jasper, aunque hablábamos poco, pues me había dado cuenta que el era bastante callado y observador; siempre era agradable estar a su alrededor, te hacia sentir tranquila y tenia un verdadero don en cuanto a las emociones, el rápidamente se daba cuenta de tu estado de animo e incluso con unas simples palabras de su parte representaban un cambio significativo en tu humor. Alice, ella era bastante particular, nunca sabias que podía estar planeando y si así lo quería podía convencerte de casi cualquier cosa con sus pucheros. En cuanto a Edward y Rosalie, ellos seguían sentándose juntos una vez le pregunte a Alice y ella solo dijo que su hermano era un tonto y que Rose, como ella le llamaba, estaba un poco confundida que les diera tiempo.

Una vez que termine con el vestido me mire por fin en el espejo, era azul de tirantes finos, ajustado en la parte superior y justo debajo del busto llevaba una cinta negra que terminaba en un lazo del lado derecho, a partir de ese punto era suelto y llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla, me había colocado medias panty y llevaba unas zapatillas tipo bailarina que hacían juego con el vestido. Lo iba a acompañar con un suéter negro fino estilo torerito de manga tres cuartos. Aunque no lo admitiría frente a Alice adoraba completamente mi atuendo.

—Wow cariño realmente te queda bien ese vestido —una estruendosa voz que asomaba por la puerta del baño me sorprendió

—Gracias Emt, no le digas a Alice que te lo dije pero realmente me encanta el vestido —termine con una sonrisa

—Tranquila yo no le diré nada, ella lo descubrirá por si misma, pero debes admitir que a pesar de lo mucho que trataste de negarte a esa salida de compras la disfrutaste.

Solo lo mire mal mientras el volvía a su cuarto. Aunque eso era una de las cosas que no admitiría en voz alta, si me había agradado salir de compras con Alice, el único problema es que ella, como ya lo he dicho antes, es demasiado persistente.

_**Flash Back**_

—_Bella —canturreo Alice al tiempo que me sentaba en la mesa junto a ella. —Hoy iremos de compras y antes que digas nada, no hay absolutamente ninguna razón por la cual cambie de parecido __así que por favor no te quejes._

—_Alice ¿realmente es necesario que vallamos de compras? Estoy segura de tener en mi closet algo apropiado para la cena en tu casa mañana_

—_He allí el detalle querida, no es algo apropiado, es algo perfecto así que hoy saldremos de compras luego de las clases_

_A medidas desesperadas, recursos desesperados por lo que me atreví a preguntar — ¿Cómo nos iremos? ¿Acaso nos llevara tu hermano o crees que Emmett se ofrecerá de voluntario?_

—_No seas absurda Isabella, obviamente iremos en mi carro —y sin mas se fue dejándome allí completamente anonadada._

_Puntualmente a la hora de la salida la tuve frente a mi arrastrándome hacia un __Porsche Turbo 911 amarillo_

—_Wow Alice, si tienes un auto como este ¿Por qué vienes con tu hermano?_

—_Bueno —comenzó a responder mientras ponía en marcha el coche —eso es porque mis padres consideran que es demasiado ostentoso para la escuela_

—_Claramente veo que tienen un punto allí —me reí por lo bajo_

_Luego de eso nos dedicamos a cantar durante todo el trayecto hasta Port Angels, una vez allí Alice condujo hasta un centro comercial y una vez allí nos guio directo a una pequeña boutique._

—_Primero el vestido, luego los zapatos y accesorios. —comento Alice, mientras supongo hacia una lista mental_

— _¿__Realmente es necesario todo esto Alice?_

—_Por supuesto que si mañana tienes que estar perfecta. Ahora metete allí —dijo mientras me empujaba a un probador —y ve quitándote la ropa mientras busco que llevaras_

—_Genial —murmure bajo mi aliento al tiempo que entraba en el probador y hacia lo que Alice me había dicho, poco después un vestido rojo se asomo por la parte de arriba de la puerta_

—_Ok Bells haremos esto, te colocas este, sales das una vuelta para ver que tal y luego tomamos una decisión_

_Nuevamente seguí sus ordenes, cuando salí camine un poco y luego me pare frente a Alice quien me hizo una seña con el dedo para que girara._

—_Bueno me gusta como contrasta el color con tu piel, pero me parece que ese en particular es demasiado para lo que quiero._

—_Alice por favor, por favor, por favor, solo toma un vestido lo compro y ya. No me hagas ser tu muñeca —__pedí en un momento de desesperación, pero casi al instante me arrepentí, pues ella me miro con sus grandes ojos dorados llenos de tristeza y u puchero comenzó a formarse en sus labios_

—_Ash Alice Cullen no es justo que puedas manipularme de esta manera, me probare los estúpidos vestidos, pero no me tengas aquí toda la tarde ¿si?_

_Corrió__ a abrazarme —Tranquila Bellita que en cuanto encontremos el vestido nos iremos, aparte Emmett esta esperándonos con una rica comida. _

—_Ya veo que tanto juntarte con Emt te esta afectando, ya hasta utilizas los mismos apodos que el_

—_que te puedo decir es contagioso ahora vuelve allí, ya sabes que hacer —dijo mientras me entregaba un vestido negro_

_Una ves que salí solo me dejo dar un paso antes de hablar —demasiado formal, ahora prueba con este —ahora el vestido era marrón, camine fuera del probador esperando la decisión de Alice —combina con tus ojos, pero opaca tu piel, toma —un bulto de tela amarillo callo en mis manos, una vez con el vestido puesto me enfrente a Alice —absolutamente no, te hace parecer pálida, fingió estremecerse; espero que este color te quede mejor, me lo coloque y se lo mostré —bueno, combina con sus ojos —me pareció que murmuraba —pero aun le falta ese no se que. Así seguimos durante mas de diez vestidos hasta que un grito ensordecedor me alerto de la alegría de mi amiga —Este es el indicado Bells —me hablo mientras agarraba el vestido que una de las vendedoras le había traído — ahora metete allí y colócatelo —una vez hecho esto, me enfrente nuevamente al ojo critico del duendecillo —es perfecto —se giro a la vendedora —lo llevaremos —y estoy segura que el adorara ese color en ella —nuevamente creí escucharla murmurar._

— _¿__Ya podemos irnos Alice? Realmente creo que el hambre me esta afectando —hable con sinceridad_

—_Solo un minuto Bells, ya se que zapatos debes utilizar, solo por esta vez dejare que sean bajos, pero estar advertida, la próxima no te salvas. _

_Cerca de veinte minutos después salimos de la tienda con una Alice muy contenta y una yo muy enojada. En realidad los zapatos y el suéter los encontramos en menos de cinco minutos, lo que mas nos demoro fue la pelea de mas de diez minutos que tuve con Alice, pues ella insistía en pagar por las compras, al final ella gano._

_Una vez que llegamos a casa un muy emocionado Emt nos recibió con una deliciosa cena, la cual compartimos solo los tres, pues mis padres habían salido en plan romántico, en realidad no quería saber que harían. Alice se entretuvo de lo lindo contándole a Emt todas las discusiones que habíamos tenido durante nuestra salida de compras y mis dos casi-caídas. Luego de un rato, se fue dejándonos a Emt y a mi disfrutar de un programa en la Tv._

_Aunque ella no había preguntado nada sobre mi relación con Emmett podía intuir que tenía curiosidad, esto no me molesto pues ya la consideraba mi amiga y no veía mala intención en su interés._

—_Sabes Emt he estado pensando —solté tratando de parecer despreocupada_

— _¿__y tu cuando no piensas? Si sigues así te explotara el cerebro_

—_Cállate Emt, no todos podemos desperdiciar nuestras neuronas así como tu._

—_muy graciosa, pero dime específicamente que ocupaba tus pensamientos ahora. _

—_Que aunque Alice no lo halla preguntado aun se que ella quiere saber que pasa con nosotros —lo mire a los ojos —ella es agradable y ya la aprecio, ya le considero como mi amiga _

—_Entiendo lo que quieres decir, aun hay unos cuantos babosos que debo espantar, pero confió en la enana, en Jasper, en Rose e incluso en Edward_

_Lo interrumpí —Claro como yo hablo con la perfecta Rosalie Halle todos los días —me miro mal —no me mires así Emt sabes que ella por algún extraño motivo me odia_

—_Ella no te odia, solo no le agradas tanto, pero te juro que ella nunca ha dicho nada sobre ti, yo nunca lo permitiría_

—_Lo se Emt, solo que a veces me gusta fastidiarte_

—_En fin, si en algún momento el tema sale a colación o alguno pregunta algo, prometo explicar todo_

—_Gracias hermanoso _

—_Tranquila peque, ahora de vuelta al programa _

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

Y así había pasado nuestra noche del viernes, sentí que tocaron la puerta

—Bella cariño ¿ya estas lista? —pregunto mi madre del otro lado

—Si mama

—Te esperamos abajo entonces

Busque mi bolso y termine de guardar en el lo que hacia falta, para luego bajar a reunirme con mi familia. Decidimos ir en el auto de mi mama, un lindo Optra plateado, que por el momento conducía mi padre Emt y yo íbamos en el asiento trasero hablando.

Una vez que llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, Emmett e ayudo a bajar, cuando levante mi vista la respiración se me atoro, eso no era una casa, era mansión, una hermosa mansión; en sostuvo mi mano mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta, justo detrás de mis padres quienes llevaban el postre que hice durante la tarde

—Tranquila peque, se que ni Edward ni tu se agradan pero no permitiré que te haga o diga algo —susurro solo para mi

—ya lo se, pero igual estoy nerviosa, ya te lo he explicado, es algo que no puedo controlar y la forma como me mira —respondí también en susurros

Apretó un poco mas mi mano —Estoy aquí Bells y no te soltare —sabia que sus palabras tenían un significado mas allá de lo literal, toda nuestra pequeña y secreta conversación logro relajarme, aunque solo un poco.

Mis padres tocaron el timbre y menos de un minuto después la puerta se abrió.

* * *

**Hola todo el mundo****, nuevamente actualizo. Espero que les guste el cap., en el siguiente, la cena. **

**Primero quiero aclarar un punto en el que parece que muchos se han confundido, Emmett y Bella si pretenden ser novios, aunque ninguno de los dos dice nada explícitamente, ellos tampoco desmienten lo que la gente dice. Una corta explicación de esto y el por que salió en uno de los capítulos anteriores así que si es normal que todos creen que ellos tienen una relación.**

**Tan solo tres reviews ¿de verdad? Es un poco, no se ni como llamarlo, sobre todo luego de recibir 5 por el cap. 4. Pero bueno les propongo algo, esta semana estaré libre pues es semana santa, así que si ustedes me regalan 5 o más reviews, yo les regalo el próximo capitulo para el domingo o el lunes, por lo que serian solo 6 días de diferencia entre cap. y cap. Bueno allí les dejo esa propuesta.**

**Realmente espero que disfruten el cap. Y ya saben que acepto las sugerencias que me ayuden a mejorar como escritora, especialmente deseo ****agradecerle a "****misue.d****" por hacerme notar un error en el cap. 5 el cual ya corregí.**

**Beshitos pa' todos**

**Vita Swan D' Cullen**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer! Yo solo escribo lo q mi loca imaginación me suelta xD  
**

* * *

**Cap. 7 Cena**

**Pov. Bella**

Cuando la puerta se abrió mi pequeña conversaciones secreta con Emmett termino, una voz varonil nos hablo —Bienvenidos por favor pasen. Una vez dentro pude apreciar el entorno era una amplia sala, con paredes blancas y beige, todo se veía muy minimalista, pero al mismo tiempo te daba una sensación de elegancia y tranquilidad, me fije en dos personas que estaban justo frente a mi; una pareja, él alto, rubio con unos llamativos ojos dorados.

—Charlie es un placer volverte a ver te presento a mi esposa Esme

—Un gusto en conocerte —respondió mi padre, para luego dirigirse a ambos —Carlisle, Esme les presento a mi familia.

Mi madre se adelanto un paso para estrechar su mano con las de los señores Cullen mientras se presentaba —René, es un placer conocerles. Estos son Isabella y Emmett —Dijo señalándonos

Emt asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro a modo de saludo —Pueden decirme Bella, por favor —les pedí amablemente —Sra. Cullen tiene usted una casa muy hermosa

—Gracias querida, pero por favor dime Esme —me contesto y luego nos hablo a todos —Me alegro que estén esta noche con nosotros ahora por favor siéntense mientras termino de servir la cena.

— ¡Oh! Esme, espero que no te moleste pero hemos traído el postre, es una torta de chocolate, la receta especial de Bella —comento mi madre

—Gracias, pero no se hubieran molestado, hoy son nuestros invitados.

—Es solo una forma de agradecerles por la invitación, déjame te acompaño a la cocina —y así mi madre y Esme se fueron charlando tranquilamente al tiempo que nosotros nos dirigíamos al los muebles, en el poco tiempo que pude estar cerca de la madre de los Cullen pude notar que era muy hermosa sus ojos y cabellos eran iguales a los de su hijo, solo que su mirada era mucho mas agradable, cálida y maternal y definitivamente no me ponía nerviosa

Mi padre y el señor Cullen hablaban sobre futbol cuando cayeron en el tema del equipo de futbol escolar y su nuevo integrante—Emmett así que ingresaste en el equipo de futbol, felicitaciones muchacho, según lo que Edward y Jasper me han dicho eres realmente bueno

—Solo hago lo que me gusta señor Cullen, ellos realmente han sido unos buenos amigos y me han ayudado a adaptarme y que el equipo me acepte. —comento Emt

—Solo Carlisle, por favor; estamos en confianza; después de todo son amigos de mis hijos y por lo que se ya Bella ha sufrido las locuras de Alice

—Alice, es simplemente especial, por lo único que he sufrido es por su adicción a las compras —dije medio en broma, medio en serio —seré sincera odio las compras y bueno, ella es imparable.

— ¡Escuche eso! —sonó la cantarina voz de Alice tras de mi —algún día te gustaran ya lo veras —dijo mientras me abrazaba, cuando me soltó se giro hacia mi padre y lo tomo desprevenido en un abrazo —Es un placer conocerle señor Swan, Bella es una de mis mejores amigas.

—Y estoy feliz por ello, entre tú y yo ella necesita salir un poco, divertirse ya sabes. —bromeo de padre

—Papa, no le des cuerda por favor. —me queje antes de ser interrumpida por el lloriqueo de Emmett

—Enana ¿y a mi no me quieres que no me das ni un besito? —pregunto mientras hacia un puchero made in Alice

Antes que Alice pudiera decir nada, la señora Cullen entro en la sala —Por favor pasen al comedor. —nos invito, luego se giro y volvió a salir de la sala.

—Tonto Emt claro que te quiero —respondió Alice finalmente —Ahora cárgame hasta el comedor, así verán todo lo que te quiero.

—Súbete ya —nuestros padres solo rieron ante el comportamiento de esos dos y emprendieron marcha, con nosotros siguiéndolos.

La habitación en la que entramos tenía la misma decoración de la sala, solo que en ella había una elegante mesa de madera de ocho puestos; elegante y rebosante de comida y allí parado en la pared del fondo, mi tortura. Emt que estaba parado junto a mí, me dio un suave apretón en la mano, para tranquilizarme.

—Por favor siéntense —nos indico la madre de los Cullen.

Por respeto dejamos que Carlisle fuera el primero en sentase a la mesa, el lo hizo en la cabecera y le indico a mi padre que podía tomar el otro extremo de la mesa, junto al señor Cullen se sentó Esme y junto a mi padre, mi madre; dejando así dos asientos vacios de cada lado de la mesa mi mama me señalo el puesto junto a ella y Alice aprovecho para sentarse a mi lado; "esto será una larga cena" fue lo único que vino a mi mente cuando me fije que quien se sentaría frente a mi seria Edward.

—Charlie, René, este es nuestro hijo Edward —lo presento el patriarca de los Cullen

—Señores Swan es un placer conocerles, disculpen no haber bajado para presentarme antes pero me encontraba un poco indispuesto

—No te preocupes cielo, lo importante es que ya estas bien —dijo mi madre con una sonrisa

"Genial" bufe internamente, conocía a mi mama, a ella ya le agradaba Edward.

La cena paso más lenta de lo que me hubiese gustado, sobretodo porque cada vez que levantaba la vista del plato Edward me dirigía su gélida mirada. Tras degustar todos los platos que Esme había preparado y elogiarla por ello dimos por terminada la cena. Mi madre sugirió seguir con las conversaciones en la sala y tomar el postre luego. En realidad yo no participe en ninguna charla, estaba demasiado nerviosa para ello, solo hablaba si alguien se dirija a mi directamente, de resto solo me dedique a comer y tratar de evitar las miradas del chico de hilo sentado frente a mi.

Alice literalmente nos jalo a Emmett, su hermano y a mi a unos puffs que estaban estratégicamente acomodados cerca del gran ventanal de la sala. Nuestros padres se sentaron en los muebles a seguir con sus parloteos.

—Bells, tenemos tantas cosas que hablar —la voz de Alice me sobresalto un poco, pues estaba distraída —Esta semana con todo el trabajo que hemos tenido por el baile de Halloween no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar sobre nosotras

—Esto parece charla de chicas, yo como que me voy —Emt trato de levantarse

—No, tú te quedas, igual que tú —dijo mientras le daba una severa mirada tanto a Emt como a su hermano. —Ahora cuéntenme como se conocieron.

—En el primer día del kínder, yo no quería quedarme y estaba llorando y el lo soluciono con uno de sus súper abrazos McCarty —comencé a relatar con una sonrisa en mis labios

—Si Bells fue la única niña que me dejo abrazarla, los demás niños me tenían miedo —agrego Emt —Desde ese día somos mejores amigos. Ya ven Bells es como la gemela que nunca tuve. Es mi hermanita hija de otros padres.

— ¿Cómo puedes considerarla tu hermana y aun así ser su novio? —pregunto Edward

—En realidad no somos novios, las personas vemos lo que queremos ver, así que la gente solo supone que lo somos. Pero yo nunca podría ver de esa forma a Bella, es enfermo, eso seria incesto —Emmett como siempre dramatizando las cosas. —Yo solo trato de ahuyentar a los babosos, ya sabes alejarlos de mi hermanita —La noticia causo un pequeño shock en Edward pero Alice se veía tan tranquila y serena como si ya lo supiera

— ¿tu no te sorprendes? —le pregunte a mi amiga

—No en realidad, ya lo presentía, pero ya me explicaras luego. Ahora hay cosas más importantes que tratar por ejemplo tu cumpleaños, es en exactamente 15 días y tenemos que celebrarlo. —dijo una muy emocionada Alice

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? En realidad Alice agradecería que no lo "celebráramos" creo que nuestras ideas sobre celebración difieren un poco

—Nada de eso. Lo celebraremos y punto. Y puedo saberlo y lo se porque revise tu expediente. Recuerda que como presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos tengo acceso a ellos. ¿Qué te gustaría que te regalara? ¿Un carro?

Alice estaba loca pero antes de responder Emmett me interrumpió —no pierdas el tiempo Al, hace un año mis padres quisieron regalarle un carro, pero con lo cabezota que es no lo quiso, lo único que ellos pudieron hacer fue depositarlo en su cuenta —dijo mientras me señalaba —y ni siquiera a tocado el dinero.

—Ok un carro no, entonces ¿una nueva laptop? ¿O un iPad?

—Nada de eso Alice, por favor, por favor, abstente de hacerme regalos, en realidad no me gusta pensar que gastaras dinero en mí

—Ni soñarlo Bells eres mi mejor amiga así que como te opones a los regalos será una sorpresa

— ¡No! —Casi grite —Odio las sorpresas

—Eres diferente Isabella, no había conocido a ninguna mujer que odie las sorpresas y los regalos. —hablo Edward quien ahora me miraba de una forma un tanto indescifrable, ya no era con rabia, pero seguía siendo extraña.

—En realidad Edward —dije su nombre de una forma brusca pues el había utilizado mi nombre completo —Solo odio las sorpresas que incluyen gastar dinero en mi y los regalos que son para mi y mas aquellos que son considerablemente caros. Y por favor abstente de hablarme si me vas a decir Isabella. —Pude ver un pequeño shock reflejado en sus ojos pero realmente estaba cansada de sus miradas de hielo y su extraña actitud hacia mí.

Antes que cualquiera pudiera hablar, fuimos interrumpidos por Esme quien nos trajo una bandeja donde venían cuatro porciones de torta y cuatro vasos de leche. —Aquí tienen chicos disfrútenla y Bella, tendrás que darme la receta porque la torta esta deliciosa.

—Gracias Esme con gusto te pasare la receta cuando quieras.

Cuando Esme volvió a los mueves a juntarse que mis padres y su marido, me gire hacia los chicos —Bella esta es la mejor torta de chocolate que he comido en mi vida —"genial" si antes no estaba lo suficientemente ruborizada lo que me acababa decir Edward hizo que mi rubor se triplicara

—Mi hermanito tiene toda la razón

—Si es que mi hermanita es una excelente cocinera. —Emmett dijo orgulloso de mí.

Mientras terminaba con mi torta, deje que mi vista corriera por la sala y me fije en algo que no había notado antes, un imponente piano de cola estaba ubicado en una esquina del salón —Wow ese piano hermoso ¿Quien de ustedes toca? —pregunte en voz alta.

Carlisle quien me había escuchado respondió —Edward, es un buen interprete e incluso ha incursionado en el mundo de la composición —se notaba lo orgulloso que estaba de su hijo

—Ed. anda toca algo —le alentó mi amiga.

El solo se levanto y se dirigió al piano acaricio las teclas y luego empezó a tocar, claro de luna, lo reconocí luego de los primeros acordes. Así siguió durante bastante rato, Alice y Emmett seguían hablando mientras yo me dedique a escuchar y observar a Edward.

Él estaba concentrado en la música, verlo así era único; se veía tan hermoso, tan interesante, algo en el cambiaba cuando tocaba su rosto se veía perfecto y ese toque de arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, desaparecía. El era perfecto.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve mirándolo, solo se que me pareció poco cuando mi padre dijo que debíamos irnos, me sentí triste. Incluso al despedirme de los Cullen y durante el trayecto a casa, mis pensamientos solo estaban centrados en Edward y esa faceta d el que acababa de conocer.

Antes de entrar a mi cuarto Emmett me hablo —así que ya cambiaste de opinión sobre Edward ¿no?

— ¿Que dices Emmett?

—Nada solo digo que te conozco y que ya no te desagrada. Hasta mañana hermanita —y sin mas se fue y me dejo allí en la puerta de mi cuarto. Pero en algo el tenia razón. Edward Cullen ya no me desagradaba ni me ponía nerviosa. Por el contrario me causaba curiosidad, me parecía sumamente interesante y complejo.

* * *

**Hola chicas aquí esta el tan esperado Cap. Realmente espero que llene sus expectativas.**

**En el cap. Anterior les propuse una especie de "trato" pero saben aunque no hallan llegado a los 5 reviews decidí publicar el capitulo por varias razones: ustedes realmente me han apoyado y no debería de chantajearlas para que me dejen un review es algo que ustedes deben de hacer porque quieran no porque las obligo; así que pensé por que si a mi no me gusta que me chantajeen yo debo hacerlo. Mi conciencia me fastidio y mi ética la ayudo por lo cual publique el cap. Sin importar la cantidad de reviews. Así mismo les pido disculpas si a alguna le molesto esto (se que a mi me hubiese molestado)**

**Aprovecho la nota para aclarar varios puntos:**

**1º el año en el que transcurre la historia es el 2008**

**2º estuve investigando y según vi, el calendario escolar en USA comienza a finales de agosto según mi historia las clases comenzaron la cuarta semana de agosto (lunes 18) **

**3ºEmmett y Bella inician clases una semana después (lunes 25) por lo cual la cena con los Cullen es el 30 y por eso Alice dice que faltan 15 días para el cumpleaños de Bells.**

**Se los aclaro para que comprendan de qué va todo el rollo de los cumpleaños y lo de la fiesta de Halloween. Ahora El pobre Emt aun no tiene fecha de cumpleaños establecida, según mi historia el debe cumplir antes de agosto. Así que les quería preguntar: ¿que les parece que la fecha de cumpleaños de Emmett se el 15 de marzo? (igual que Kellan)**

**Espero sus comentarios y realmente espero que disfruten el cap. Y ya saben que acepto las sugerencias que me ayuden a mejorar como escritora. **

**Beshitos pa' todos**

**Vita Swan D' Cullen**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer! Yo solo escribo lo q mi loca imaginación me suelta xD  
**

* * *

**Cap. 8 Las primeras impresiones no siempre son correctas.**

**Pov Edward**

"Hoy es el día" pensé; ella, sus padres y su novio vendrían a cenar pues mi papa les había invitado. Aunque seguía sin agradarme, ella tenia un "no se que" que me obligaba a mirarla; durante toda la semana la vi sentarse a comer con mi hermana y mi cuñado, también la vi algunas veces sentada en las gradas esperando por Emmett, cuando Alice no la acompañaba o arrastraba a algún sitio ella solo se sentaba a leer; llegado a este punto he de admitir que el verla allí ha sido un poco estresante para mi. Los primeros días solo me incomodaba, ahora me inquieta e incluso me he conseguido a sintiéndome ansioso por la clase de biología, la única que compartimos.

Alice, su ahora nueva mejor amiga, siempre me decía que las cosas no son como yo creo, que ella sabe que estoy equivocado y que Isabella Swan me va a dar una sorpresa, que si dejaba mis prejuicios de lado y me daba la oportunidad de conocerla ella llegaría a ser alguien especial para; es por esto que ahora la tenia metida en mi cuarto chantajeándome para que fuera amable con Bella.

Suspire y me gire a mirarla nuevamente —Quiero que lo entiendas Edward y no me iré de aquí hasta que me asegure de ello. Bajaras y serás amable con ella, te presentaras ante sus padres y serás la persona amable y educada que todos conocemos, te comportaras como el buen hijo que Esme crio porque si no lo haces yo me asegurare de convertir tu amado Aston Martin en una lata de atún ¿entendiste? —termino con una sonrisa que aunque se veía amable me aseguraba que si no hacia lo que ella deseaba mi auto no vería nuevamente la luz del día.

Alice era un peligro andante para cualquiera, aun no comprendo como Jasper puede llevarle el ritmo. Pero tengo que darle crédito, ella sabe como persuadir a las personas —Si Alice entendí, ahora deja que me termine de arreglar. ¿Por qué no bajas? Estoy seguro que tu amiga te espera.

Una vez que mi adorada hermana salió de mi habitación, respire profundamente y coloque la camisa y los zapatos. Durante todo el trayecto desde mi cuarto hasta el comedor solo me mentalice para ser cordial con Isabella y sus padres; Emmett era un caso aparte, el chico realmente me agradaba, un gran jugador de futbol y un buen amigo.

Me fui directo al comedor tratando de alargar mi tiempo "libre de Bella". Cuando la vi entrar mi mente quedo en blanco se veía impresionante con el vestido que usaba, casi llegaba a sus rodillas, por lo que me dejaba ver un poco de sus largas y torneadas pierna "un momento Edward, ¿Qué te pasa?" me regañe a mi mismo "no puedo creer que estaba pensando de esa manera sobre Isabella Swan.

Como acostumbraba me senté al lado de mi mama, mi padre aprovecho el momento para presentarme, yo rápidamente me excuse por no haber aparecido antes. Mi madre como siempre se había destacado con su comida, el estar frente a Isabella me era frustrante e igual que en la clase de Biología no podía dejar de mirarla, poca atención preste a las conversaciones que se desarrollaron durante la cena.

Una vez que terminamos, nos dirigimos hacia la sala, Alice me arrastro hacia los puffs de la ventana, dejándome claro de una silenciosa forma que no me quejara y que participara. Cuando Emmett trato de levantarse con la excusa de una conversación femenina mi adorada hermana, nótese el sarcasmo, lo obligo a sentarse y freno de lleno mis intenciones de huir.

Simplemente me vi allí, escuchando como la parejita se había conocido, creí que durante sus almuerzos ellas habían hablado de ese tipo de cosas pero aparentemente el baile de Halloween estaba tomando mucho tiempo y trabajo. Cuando Emmett menciono lo de "ser su hermana de otros padres" no pude evitar mi pregunta, en ese momento no estaba seguro si lo hacia por critica o curiosidad, creo que un poco de ambas.

Cuando él menciono su verdadera relación y el hecho de hacer de "pantalla" para cuidar de ella, mi cerebro se conmociono creando un pequeño shock, en un análisis rápido pude entenderlo, si tuviera que hacerlo por Alice por su bien, no lo dudaría.

Mientras mi hermana y ella hablaban sobre su cumpleaños, no pude reprimir una frase "las primeras impresiones no siempre son las correctas" y justo en este momento descubriendo todas estas cosas acerca de Bella me di cuenta que mas acertada la frase no podía ser. Estaba completamente interesado y embelesado con Isabella, descubrir estas pequeñas cosas sobre ella era algo un poco confuso para mí.

¿No le gustan las sorpresas? Eso era diferente, y valla que la fastidie cuando le llame por su nombre "bravo Edward como si el juzgarla no hubiese sido suficiente también debes molestarla". La forma en la que me respondió me sorprendió pero en mi mente me seguía diciendo que me lo merecía.

Cuando probé la torta que Bella había preparado quede completamente maravillado y se lo hice saber, mi elogio solo sirvió para que se ruborizara mas de lo que creí posible. Cuando pregunto sobre mi piano, mi familia insistió en que tocara y así lo hice, sabia que ella me miraba, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, pero realmente no me molestaba de cierta forma la disfrutaba. En esta noche habían cambiado varias cosas en mi interior solo que aun no definía cuales habían sido.

Me despedí de ellos sin alejar mis dedos de las teclas, me sentí un poco triste al saber que ya no estaría allí escuchándome pero aleje el pensamiento de mi mente y me sumergí en la música.

— ¿Sabes? Ella es una buena chica —hablo una voz tras de mi.

— ¡Mama! Me asustaste.

—Isabella es realmente adorable.

—Si supongo —dije deseando evitar el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

—Ella es la clase de mujer que me complacería ver junto a ti. —insistió mi madre

—Mama, por favor —Trate de quejarme

—Soy tu madre, te conozco se que hoy has descubierto muchas cosas sobre ella que te harán cambiar de opinión.

—no se de que hablas. —trate de zafarme

—Cariño no hay mas ciego que el que no quiere ver. Espero que abras tus ojos y tu corazón y notes lo que esta frente a ti.

Y sin más se fue dejándome allí mas confundido que antes. Ella había demostrado que mis teorías habían sido completamente herradas, ella es desinteresada, amable, buena cocinera, buena amiga delicada, hermosa y tenia como mil cualidades mas que ansiaba descubrir.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! —hable en voz alta —Me gusta Isabella Swan. —Acepte en ese momento la verdad, ahora entendía porque mi resistencia a su presencia, porque mis criticas hacia ella, yo solo me estaba negando una realidad a mi mismo. 

* * *

**Hola**** chics aquí esta el cap. De hoy, ya ven es pov Ed, espero que les complazca.**

**No tuve mucho tiempo para dedicarme a el pero hice mi mejor intento, pero créanme planear una fiesta infantil en menos de una semana no es fácil, mucho menos cuando debes trabajar, estudiar y cumplir con todas tus responsabilidades. Aprovecho a subir el cap. en un momentico que tengo libre entre pintura y pintura para una de mis clases estoy manchando con acuarela, no es fácil y menos si tu profesor solo te dice que manches mas, que lo hagas vibrar, que le falta color y mil cosas mas, pero bueno esos son gajes del oficio por los momentos debo entregar 10 el lunes y tan solo tengo 2 definidos. Así que con suerte espero terminarlos esta noche para mañana disfrutar el día junto a mi mami.**

**El prox cap. Será pov Jazzy xD**

**Y es oficial q Emt cumple el 15 de marzo. Recuerden el tiempo de publicación de cap. es entre 1 y dos semanas. **

**Si alguna de mis lectoras es madre, pues Feliz Dia. Y al resto espero que pasen un dia agradable junto a sus mamas. **

**Espero que los reviews aumenten.**

**Beshitos pa' todos**

**Vita Swan D' Cullen **


	9. Capitulo 9

**Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer! Yo solo escribo lo q mi loca imaginación me suelta xD  
**

* * *

**Cap. 9 Sentimientos, descubrimientos y hermandad.**

**Pov Jasper**

La escuche suspirar nuevamente, por lo que me dije a mí mismo "es suficiente, debes hablarle". Era como la quinta vez que suspirara en menos de dos minutos y el ambiente a su alrededor era completamente pesado, cargado de una mescla extraña de tristeza, ira y autocompasión.

—Rose, cariño sabes que te quiero y que siempre estoy dispuesto a poyarte ¿verdad? —finalmente hable, ella tan solo asintió y pude observar como en su rostro se marcaba la especulación. Rosalie no es la clase de persona a la que le gusta hablar de sus problemas pues se siente vulnerable y eso le molesta, por lo cual las cosas con ella debían ser con calma, si la presionabas demasiado se cerraba en su castillo de hielo. Al notar que ella no hablaría decidí continuar —Tu mejor que nadie sabes que siento lo que tu sientes, que me da tristeza si tu estas triste y si estas feliz yo también lo estoy, algo te pasa cielo, eso lo sé, yo solo deseo ayudarte dime que es. Por favor.

—No es nada Jazz, solo son las hormonas que me tienen un poco tonta, ya sabes los cambios mensuales y toda esa mierda.

De todas las malas mentiras esa era la peor, a pesar de eso decidí no presionarla y darle opciones de pronto mi adorable novia logre algún cambio — ¿quieres que llame a Al para que venga en cuanto termine la cena en su casa? — fue en ese momento, cuando mencione la cena, que vi ese extraño brillo en sus ojos, solo por unos segundos, vi rabia, felicidad, tristeza y amor; de alguna extraña forma todo eso estaba allí unido.

—No te preocupes Jazzy solo son mis mierdas —Casi pude ver como se levantaba la pared de hielo a su alrededor llegados a este punto no había nada más que hablar así que trate de seguir con mi lectura, pero como no podía concentrarme me enfoque en analizar mi pequeña charla con mi hermana y sus reacciones.

Rosalie Pov

"bravo" Rosalie, me regañe a mí misma, la había regado completamente cuando le di a mi hermano esa absurda excusa sobre hormonas y ciclo menstrual. "quizás todas tus neuronas se fundieron de tanto pensar en Emmett McCarty" me dije a mi misma. Justo en medio de mi regaño mental el menciono la dichosa cena en casa de los Cullen, el estaría allá con su noviecita; trate de evitar que en mi cara se vieran reflejadas todas las emociones que me invadieron en ese momento. Si no tenia cuidado Jasper se daría cuenta y no estaba preparada ´para afrontar mi estupidez, después de todo, soy yo la que escurre baba por alguien que tiene novia. Como mi querido hermano no dijo nada más y siguió con su lectura yo aproveche para conectar los audífonos a mi laptop y dedicarme a hacer nada en internet.

Jasper Pov

Le daba vueltas a lo de Rose una y otra vez sin descubrir la pieza que faltaba. ¿Qué le pasaba? Eso me preocupaba. El flujo de mis pensamientos se vio interrumpido por el sonido de mi celular avisándome que me había llegad un mensaje, la sonrisa que se formo en mi rostro fue involuntaria al leer e remitente.

_Jazzy cariño ya los Swan se fueron a su casa. Mama y papa adoraron a Bella, por cierto ya sé que haremos para su cumpleaños._

_Pero lo mejor de todo la noche fue cuando enfrento a Ed. de cierta forma le mando a la mierda, aunque me hubiese gustado que fuera más agresiva con él, es mi hermano pero vaya que puede ser un bruto._

_No adivinaras esto, es mas creo que ni el propio Edward podrá hacerlo. A él le gusta Bella. Ella es simplemente perfecta para el ¡lo sé! Y algún día les veo teniendo una vida juntos._

_Con respecto a lo que te había dicho, tengo razón ellos solo son amigos, Emt solo intenta protegerla, solo no estoy segura de que o porque._

_Te extraño y Te amo_

_Alie_

Ese mensaje me llego como la pieza final de mi rompecabezas, normalmente era Alice la que se la pasaba uniendo parejas y adivinando todo con su sexto sentido; pero casi podía jurar que a Rose le pasaba algo similar a lo de Edward, a mi hermanita le gustaba Emmett, Al parecer solucionar su problema sería más fácil de lo que creía.

—Rose, me acaba de llegar un mensaje de Alice —dije un poco alto para que alcanzara a escucharme por encima de la música, a parecer había logrado tener su atención, incluso se quito los audífonos — me acaba de contar algo muy interesante sobre Emmett —antes de poder terminar de hablar ella me interrumpió

—Espera, ¿eso incluye también a la chica Swan?

—De cierta forma si

—Entonces ahórratelo, ya les he dicho que no quiero saber nada sobre ella — cuando termino de hablar se levanto dejándome allí un poco sorprendido, escuche como se cerraba una de las puertas del piso superior con más fuerza de la necearía. Sabía que Rose era terca y orgullosa pero su reacción y su negativa a escuchar nada sobre Isabella solo traerían problemas.

Rose Pov

¿Qué parte del "No quiero saber nada sobre Isabella Swan" no entendían?

Suficiente tengo con pasar toda la semana viéndola durante el almuerzo sentada junto a mi hermano, mi mejor amiga y el amor de mi vida. Al menos Edward no preguntaba nada, el ha sido una buena compañía durante la semana, pasar tiempo con el siempre ha sido agradable.

Por lo menos la semana no había sido tan mala pues había visto varias veces a Emt durante las prácticas e incluso hable con el varias veces luego de ellas, de cierta forma se podría afirmar que teníamos una amistad, el es en gracioso, siempre me hace reír y es amable; caballeroso y dulce. Él era el ideal de hombre que siempre había querido como mi pareja, físicamente perfecto y con una personalidad única. Lo único malo era "ella" su noviecita, gracias a Alice no tuve que seguir viéndola sentada en las gradas esperando por mi Emt. Me mataba verlos juntos, de cierta forma se veían tiernos, el siempre se preocupaba por ella y ella era dulce con él. El verlos interactuar me lastimaba porque deseaba ser yo la que estuviera junto a él. Solo podía esperar y desear que Isabella al menos sea l suficientemente buena para él y le haga feliz. 

* * *

**Hola chics aquí ****está el cap. **

**Espero lo disfruten, uff no saben lo difícil que ha sido tenerlo listo a tiempo, pueden ****agradecérselo a las personas que inventaron los celulares y las laptops xD**

**Bendita tecnología sin ella no haría nasa. Ahhahhah ya dejando el dramatismo de lado, prometo que este será el ultimo cap que hable sobre la cena, se que puede ser un poco cansón pero realmente quiero que conozcan la relación de los personajes y considero importante mostrarles un poco de Jazz y Rose.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, aunque trato de responderlos todos, no siempre puedo, pero que sepan que si los leo y aprecio sus palabras.**

**Bueno creo que esto es todo, nos leemos pronto.**

**Beshitos pa' todos**

**Vita Swan D' Cullen **


	10. Capitulo 10

**Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer! Yo solo escribo lo q mi loca imaginación me suelta xD  
**

* * *

**Cap. 10 Amigos**

**Pov Edward**

Finalmente era lunes, nuca en mis 17 años de vida había estado tan ansioso por ir a la escuela como este día. Desde el sábado que finalmente me había dado cuenta del efecto que Isabella Swan tenia e mi no había podido evitar sentirme desesperado por verla nuevamente, habían pasado poco mas de 56 horas desde que ella había salido por la puerta de mi casa y ya no lo resistía, algo en mi me hacia sentir dependiente de ella "¡Dios!" gemí apenas y había descubierto mis sentimiento hacia ella y ya me sentía así, no podía ni siquiera imaginar como seria cuando lograra convertirme en su amigo o en algo mas que uno.

—Alice, apúrate que llegaremos tarde.

—Buenos días para ti también hermanito, hoy estas particularmente irritante ¿no?

—Cállate y come —le ordene —en cuanto termine con mi café nos vamos

Tras hacer que mi hermana devorara su desayuno, nos subimos en el coche y emprendimos camino hacia la casa de mi cuñado

—Ya se que haremos para el cumpleaños de Bella —Dijo Alice escandalosamente —Una fiesta es perfecto, aunque solo tengo una semana para planearlo igual será algo digno de admirar e invitaremos a todo el mundo

—Al yo se que tu quieres a Bella y es tu amiga pero asegúrate que ella realmente quiera una fiesta antes de planear algo así —trate de defender a mi Bella, pues nada te agota mas que una emocionada Alice.

Cuando llegamos a su casa los hermanos Hale ya esperaban por nosotros. —Buenos días Edward, Cielo ¿como amaneciste? —pregunto Jasper

—Bien ahora que tu estas conmigo

—Por lo menos esperen a que yo este lejos de ustedes para hacer sus arrumacos si —pedí

—Buenos días —fue el simple saludo de Rosalie, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que ella estaba molesta.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela cada uno se fue a las clases que le correspondía, mis primeras clases eran con Alice, luego antes del almuerzo veía clases con Jasper, pero la clase más esperada de todas era la que le seguía al almuerzo, biología.

El día fue bastante largo a mi parecer, no veía la hora de salir y sentarme junto a ella, ahora que la conocía y que sabia que estaba equivocado no había nada que me impidiera compartir el almuerzo junta a "ella", mi hermana, mi cuñado y por supuesto Emt.

—Hey Ed, supongo que hoy si comerás con nosotros

—Claro, Jazz ¿vamos por Al y Rose? —ofrecí a modo de pregunta

—No, Alice me dijo que ella nos alcanza en la cafetería, vamos a encontrarnos con Bella y Emmett

—Perfecto —dije con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios

— ¿y que ha pasado para que repentinamente Bella dejara de parecerte molesta? —quiso saber Jasper

—Bueno digamos que me he dado cuenta que las primeras impresiones no siempre son las correctas y que yo soy un idiota por no darme cuenta antes.

—Wow, me alegra, ella es una chica especial.

—Tienes toda la razón —concorde con Jazz

Antes de llegar a la cafetería la vi, se veía tan linda estaba perfecta, con un jean ajustado al cuerpo sus inseparables converses, solo que estas eran moradas; llevaba una camisa negra de manga larga y una bufanda a juego con sus converses, por un momento sentí que me falto el aire —respira Ed que esta comenzando a ponerte morado —me dijo Jasper entre risas, pero lo suficientemente bajo para que ni Bella ni Emmett lo escucharan

—Hey chicos —Saludo Emt, con un apretón de manos, como de costumbre

Mientras saludaba a Emmett vi como Jasper saludaba a Isabella con un beso en la mejilla lo cual, admito, me hizo sentir un poquito de celos. —Buenos días Bella —finalmente le hable cuando estaba frente a ella, no pude evitarlo y con mi mano rose su y muy sonrojada mejilla. Mientras ella me miraba fijamente.

—Hey, cuidado con tus manos Ed —fui sacado de mi burbuja por Emt aunque se notaba que solo bromeaba

Entramos y nos formamos en la fila para comprar, Jasper tuvo la gentileza de comprar suficiente para el y su hermana y yo hice lo propio con la mía, luego nos decidimos por una de las mesas mas alejadas del montón. Justo acabábamos de tomar nuestros asientos cuando entro Alice seguida de una muy seria Rosalie.

Mi hermana inmediatamente tomo lugar junto a su novio y le dijo algo así como "tu hermana es insufrible" pero no puedo estar seguro de ello pues solo fue un susurro. Algo extraño paso cuando Rose llego a la mesa, ella estaba molesta pero cuando vio a Emmett su semblante se relajo y este a su ves le sonrió luego se levanto para ayudarla a sentarse junto a el no sin antes saludarla con un ligero beso en la mejilla, Rose se veía como apenada.

—Rose —comenzó Emmett a hablar —quiero presentarte a alguien muy importante en mi vida, Bells

—Bellita, esta es Rose, mi amiga —las presento Emmett

Mi Bella se veía nerviosa pero a pesar de ello le regalo un tímida, aunque no menos hermosa, sonrisa a Rosalie —Es un placer conocerte —dijo suavemente mientras estiraba la mano

—Igualmente Isabella —Contesto Rose de forma bastante forzada

—Oh no, Rosie no le digas así, siéntete libre de decirle Bella —dijo Emmett, un momento ¿Rosie? De donde salió eso, creo que me pierdo algo importante pero no estoy seguro que fue, mas todos mis pensamientos se paralizaron cuando Bella me pregunto sobre una asignación de la clase de biología y comenzamos a platicar sobre ello

**Rose Pov**

Estaba molesta desde el sábado mi estado de animo solo había empeorado y para colmo ahora Alice estaba sacándome a jalones del salón solo por "necesita hablar conmigo"

—Habla ya Alice que no tengo todo el día, necesito ir a comer

—No seas tan irritante Rosalie, lo que quiera que te suceda no es mi culpa. —Dijo Al bastante molesta —Solo te traje hasta aquí porque hay algo que deseo decirte

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Se que Bella no te agrada —Hice una mueca al escuchar su nombre —pero ella no es como tu crees…

No la deje terminar —No quiero saber como es, no quiero saber, como crees tu que es, simplemente no quiero saber nada de ella ¿entiendes?

—Ahs, que conste que intente avisarte, pero ¿sabes? Lo que suceda ya no es mi problema, así que se acabo la linda Alice, hoy comerás con nosotros te guste o no… eso o comes sola

—Sabes que Edward comerá conmigo así que no importa

—En realidad Rose él y Bella ahora son amigos así que tu decides

—Deja de chantajearme Alice, no me puedes obligar a comer con alguien a quien no soporto —dije bastante molesta, me sentía traicionada —siempre es bueno saber la verdadera personalidad de los que se dicen tus amigos

—Suficiente Rosalie, ahora vas a ir conmigo a la cafetería y vas a comer con nosotros te presentaras con Bella y no serás una perra con ella

—O si no ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a acusar con tu mami? —pregunte sarcásticamente

—Si no lo haces veras lo "linda" que puedo llegar a ser y créeme tu hermano me apoya en esto así que no tienes salida, a menos claro que desees comer sola y todos vean como la mismísima Rosalie Hale reina del hielo se queda sola en medio de la cafetería mientras sus amigos y hermano comen con la chica Swan

Me había dado en mi punto débil, mi orgullo; ella sabia que no resistiría estar allí comiendo sola y demonios que necesitaba comer.

—Iré, pero no te aseguro ser amable, simplemente comeré con ustedes.

El semblante de Alice rápidamente cambio — ¿ves? No es mala idea ahora vamos, solo trata de aceptarla por mi, por favor, también es mi amiga y nada me haría mas feliz; no te estoy pidiendo que la conviertas en tu mejor amiga solo que intentes conocerla antes de hacerle el feo.

—Esta bien —fue todo lo que pude decir, después de todo Alice manipulaba a todo el mundo cuando quería, molesta la seguí a la cafetería, aunque me dije a mi misma que le daría una oportunidad a la chica Swan, después de todo ella hacia feliz a Emmett, me molestaba de sobre manera que Alice me hubiese chantajeado para hacerme acompañarla.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa todos mis pensamientos hostiles se fueron a la mismísima mierda; Emmett McCarty estaba allí sentado, se veía tan… tan... Dios, no existían palabras para describirlo. Como todo un caballero se levanto para saludarme y ayudarme a sentar. Cuando me presento a Isabella no pude evitar sentir rabia pues ella era "alguien muy importante en su vida" por eso utilice su nombre completo ya algunas veces había escuchado que lo odiaba. Emmett rápidamente atrajo mi atención pidiéndome que la llamara por su apodo y hablando sobre los entrenamientos

— ¿entonces como van con el baile? —pregunto

—Genial, ya las chicas saben toda la coreografía y hemos logrado perfeccionarlo, una vez que este listo montaremos el siguiente, cada día estamos más cerca de la competencia

—Bueno Rosie solo avísame el día y allí estaré apoyándote —Adoraba lo tierno que era, a veces pareciera que coqueteaba conmigo, pero eso era imposible el era demasiado bueno y nosotros solo éramos amigos.

—Entonces el partido es el viernes ¿Cómo te preparas para ello? Escuche decir que tu estas a la par con Ed y Jazz

—Si es cierto, yo los estoy apoyando bastante, ya sabes esta semana los entrenamientos serán un poco mas fuertes pero son gajes del oficio, la victoria lo merece.

Así continuamos hablando cuando note algo, Isabella hablaba con Edward, lo que llamo mi atención es que él claramente estaba interesado en ella y ella lo miraba de una forma diferente, estaba furiosa como se atrevía, su novio estaba frente a ella y ella coqueteaba descaradamente con Edward y el, el era un sínico decía que Emmett era su amigo pero le hacia ojitos a su novia. Al diablo la oportunidad que había dicho le daría a Isabella, no e importaba ni Alice ni sus chantajes, solo quería golpearla por estúpida

Mi lucha mental se vio interrumpida por Emmett —Rose ¿estas bien?

—si ¿Por qué?

—te estuve hablando pero era como si no me escucharas

—lo siento estaba distraída —me excuse — ¿Qué decías?

—Que si deseas te acompaño a tu salón, ya es hora

Efectivamente pude ver como todos se levantaban, así que yo hice lo propio, Alice y Jazz se fueron juntos dejándonos a los cuatro allí

—Hey Ed te la encargo —dijo Emt mientras señalaba a Isabella —yo acompaño a Rosie a su clase

—Tranquilo Emmett la cuidare como si fuera mi vida

Eso me hizo sentir aun as molesta ¿Cómo podía ser así? ¿Cómo Emmett no se daba cuenta? ¿Como ella podía ser así? Mientras caminaba hacia el salón con Emmett hablándome sobre lo malo que era que no compartiéramos clases juntas tuve una especie de epifanía yo debía abrirle los ojos a Emmett, le demostraría que yo podía ser la novia perfecta, claro siempre desde el papel de la amiga y cuando el viera lo que Isabella Swan era, yo me encargaría de aplastarla. Seria la novia de Emmett McCarty.

**Bella Pov**

Durante todo el almuerzo estuve hablando con Edward no lo pude evitar el era diferente a muchos chicos que había conocido y a cada momento que pasaba estaba sentía mas curiosidad sobre el, la forma en la que hablaba sobre la música era tan sublime, tan única, te hacia interesarte en ella.

—Bells —me llamo usando el apodo creado por Emt

— ¿Dime?

— ¿Entramos? —No me había dado cuenta y ya estábamos fuera del salón de biología

—Claro —una ves dentro nos ubicamos en nuestra mesa y seguimos hablando sobre el trabajo asignado para ese día, una investigación sobre Mendel y las leyes de Mendel. La clase fue bastante interesante y antes de terminar el profesor asigno un trabajo en parejas, por supuesto Edward pidió ser mi compañero y yo acepte, el tema que nos toco fue el daltonismo, según nos dijo el profesor podíamos entregarlo cualquier día de la siguiente semana.

Mientras Edward me acompañaba al gimnasio, pues Emt me había enviado un mensaje haciéndome saber que no pasaría por mi, hablamos sobre el trabajo

— ¿Qué te parece si recopilamos la información y el sábado nos reunimos para hacer el trabajo? —pregunto

—Es una buena idea, podemos vernos el sábado en mi casa, si lo terminamos podemos entregarlo el mismo lunes

—Por supuesto, ahora Bells hasta aquí te acompaño —dijo mientras señalaba la puerta del gimnasio —por favor cuídate, ya hablaremos —luego de eso hizo algo que e sorprendió, me dio un beso en la mejilla a forma de despedida y se fue directo a las canchas para el entrenamiento. No se que fue, pero ese beso me dejo un poco ida; por lo cual durante a clase tuve mas accidentes de lo normal.

**Emmett**** Pov**

Rosalie Hale, me encantaba como sonaba su nombre en mi cabeza, hoy había sido un día realmente maravilloso, hablar con ella durante el almuerzo luego acompañarla a su clase e irla a buscar, todo el tiempo junto a ella fue maravilloso y aunque una parte de mi se sintió culpable por no buscar a Bella luego de biología , otra parte me dijo que estaba bien, que debía darle la oportunidad a Edward de hablar con ella; a él le gustaba ella eso era seguro y el me agradaba era buen chico y lo consideraba mi amigo.

En unas semanas muchas cosas pueden cambiar, solo deben mirar mi ejemplo, semanas atrás Bella era prácticamente mi única amiga y yo su único amigos y yo la sobreprotegía, ahora ella y yo tenemos mas amigos y estos se preocupan por ella tanto como yo, Alice era especial. Sumado a eso, el hecho que había encontrado a alguien que aprobaba como pretendiente de mi Bells y yo, me había enamorado. Solo falta que mi Rosie acepte a Bellita. Mi Rosie, aunque no le había dicho nada de algo estaba seguro, ella algún día seria completamente mía, mi amiga, mi novia, el amor de mi vida; solo debía ser paciente, para que todo fuera perfecto, ella se merecía que todo fuera perfecto.

* * *

**Hola chics aquí está el cap. **

**Espero les guste, en comparación a los otros es considerablemente largo; lo siento si se confunden con tantos Pov, pero era eso o hacer dos cap cortos y de verdad por ser tan linds sentí que debía hacer un solo cap.**

**Quienes no hallan leído mi otra historia les invito a pasar por allí, se llama ¿querido u odiado MSN?**

**¿Por casualidad alguno de mis queridos lectores tiene iphone? No es mi intención ser metida, pero me gustaría que me recomendaran algunas aplicaciones y si hay alguna aplicación que me sirva para crear documentos de Word.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por ser pacientes y esperar por mi. Nos leemos :)**

**Beshitos pa' todos**

**Vita Swan D' Cullen **


	11. Capitulo 11

**Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer! Yo solo escribo lo q mi loca imaginación me suelta xD  
**

* * *

**Cap. 11 El juego**

**Pov Edward**

—Por ultima vez Alice no me harás ninguna fiesta, mucho menos invitaras a la mitad de Forks a ella —dijo Bella bastante molesta.

—No seas tan obstinada solo quiero celebrar tu cumpleaños —Se defendió Alice

—Pero no haciendo una fiesta —Durante toda la semana Alice y Bella no habían hecho mas que debatir sobre la fiesta, por nuestra seguridad todos nos manteníamos fuera de la discusión, en realidad que ambas eran testarudas.

—Te hare una fiesta e iras a ella. —Dijo Alice tratando de sajar el tema.

—No, si llegas a hacer una fiesta no iré y no solo eso, también me asegurare que Charlie la termine.

—Charlie no haría eso. —Trato de escudarse Alice

—¡Suficiente! Me tienen estresado las dos. —El tono de su voz solo afirmaba sus palabras —Alice, a Bella no le gustan mucho las fiesta, a parte ella no conoce a mucha gente aquí y se sentiría incomoda no importa lo que digas —La interrumpió Emmett siquiera antes de darle tiempo a rebatir su punto. —Bella deja de ser tan cabezota y acepta al menos algo de lo que te ofrece Alice. —El discurso de Emt fue tan amenazante que dejo muda a mi parlanchina hermana.

— ¿Algo como que? —pregunto Bells cautelosamente

—Mmm no lo se, Alice —le llamo — ¿Qué propones?

—Esta bien, dejemos la fiesta de lado aunque no lo considero justo. Podríamos reunirnos solo los seis, cenar, charlar, ver películas e incluso podríamos hacer una pijamada.

— ¿Alice, en serio una pijamada? —pregunte un poco escéptico

—Si Ed., una pijamada no es como si los fuese a obligar a pintarse las uñas y maquillarse.

—A mi me parece una idea genial —Como siempre Jasper apoyando las locuras de Alice.

—Esa idea me gusta mucho mas que la fiesta, solo los seis, seria agradable, aunque lo de la cena, deberá ser en mi casa, al menos eso debo compartirlo junto a mis padres

—Por supuesto Bells, nunca dejaríamos a tus padres fuera el día de tu cumpleaños. Solo déjame planear todo y el miércoles les aviso donde será, que haremos y todo lo que deban saber. —dijo Al bastante emocionada.

—Chicos ya casi es hora —nos aviso Emt luego de revisar su reloj.

**Pov Bella**

La idea de Emmett ha sido una de las mejores, realmente el me protegía de todo incluso de mi insistente amiga. Lo único que no me agradaba era el pensar en pasar el día de mi cumpleaños junto a Rosalie Halle, durante los últimos días, se había sentado y compartido junto a nosotros; aunque ya no me miraba con odio era notorio que no le agradaba; al menos para mi. Recuerdo cuando hable con Emmett sobre ello…

_**Flash Back**_

_Era la hora del crepúsculo y ambos compartíamos unas tazas de chocolate caliente sentados en el porche, hablábamos sobre nosotros, nuestros amigos y nuestra nueva vida, cuando caímos en el tema de Rosalie Halle._

—_No lo se Emt, ha pasado casi una semana y siento que no le agrado. ¿No puedes simplemente tener esas partes de tu vida separadas? —Pregunte, aunque conocía la respuesta de antemano_

— _¡No! Bells, tu eres mi mejor amiga y ella la chica de la que estoy enamorado, si realmente quiero que las cosas funcionen con ella, ella debe aceptarme tal como soy. Y tu eres parte de eso, así que ya deja de discutir, ella es un tanto difícil, lo se; pero es solo cuestión de tiempo._

— _¿Y que harás si ella simplemente decide odiarme o si nunca nos agradamos, o algo así? —Dije interrumpiéndole —De verdad que la chica me asusta un poco_

—_No hay punto de discusión Bells, Tu eres mi hermana y eso nunca cambiara, mucho menos por una mujer, las novias van y vienen pero la familia queda. ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste cuando aquella muchacha de la escuela me engaño?_

—_Si Emt, tienes razón, pero me da miedo que te cierres a algo solo por mi._

—_Ya déjalo Bells, solo dejemos que las cosas se desarrollen, ella y yo solo somos amigos, mejor esperemos a ver como se dan las cosas, después de todo nadie me asegura que ella siente algo por mi._

—_Ella se muere por ti. Incluso yo puedo verlo._

—_Es ella la que debe decirlo, Bella. Por favor solo aplacemos el tema hasta que realmente debamos hablar de ello, no nos adelantemos a los acontecimientos ¿si?_

—_Lo que quieras Emt, solo recuerda que te quiero y estoy para apoyarte —dije mientras me levantaba de mi sitio y me sentaba en su regazo abrazándolo; para muchos seria una posición un poco intima, pero no para nosotros, era solo un gesto de hermandad no había nada malicioso en ello._

—_Yo también te quiero enana y siempre te apoyare —dijo mientras me acunaba en sus brazos. —Ahora. ¿Quieres decirme que te traes con Edward? De verdad me agrada, lo considero mi amigo, pero debes decirme si necesito tener unas palabras con el._

_El sonrojo se hizo presente en mi rostro —no tienes que tener unas palabras con nadie Emt, si admito que es lindo y que me parece interesante pero solo somos compañeros de clases_

—_Por ahora —me interrumpió Emt —solo espero ser el primero en saberlo cuando decidan ir en serio_

—_Cállate y tomate tu chocolate McCarty —Con una sonrisa petulante en sus labios hizo lo que le ordene._

_**Fin Flash Back  
**_

Con el recuerdo de mi conversación con Emt, también llego el sonrojo, aun no entendía lo que me pasaba con Edward, a veces no podía controlar mis emociones cerca de el; era apuesto, muy apuesto en realidad, tanto como un Dios griego; pero el realmente no me gustaba, como Emt pensaba, solo me interesaba. Sonó el timbre interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, esta había sido una de las horas mas tediosas del día; sin Edward a mi lado biología simplemente era una materia aburrida. Antes de salir del aula, tome notas de las asignaciones para el fin de semana, tan solo debíamos leer un poco sobre enfermedades hereditarias, pues discutiríamos sobre ello en nuestra próxima clase.

Tome rumbo hacia el patio central donde Alice me esperaba, debido al juego de hoy, los chicos no tuvieron clases después del almuerzo y todos los integrantes del consejo de estudiantes tenían libre la ultima hora, incluso yo en mi papel de asistente de Al me había librado de la tortura de asistir a Deportes.

—Te demoraste —Me acuso

—Lo siento, el profesor se extendió —me excuse con Alice.

—Bueno no importa, vamos al campo de futbol, debo asegurarme que todo este correcto

Y así paso el resto de nuestra hora, revisando el área donde estarían las animadoras, el área donde se sentarían los directivos de las escuelas y el área donde nos sentaríamos nosotras y nuestras familias. Como dice Alice "ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil tiene sus ventajas". Luego de revisar todo, nos reunimos con los chicos.

— ¿terminaron? —pregunto Alice, luego de besar a Jasper ligeramente en los labios.

—Si, ahora solo vamos a casa a prepararnos el partido es a las 5, pero debemos estar aquí a las 4.

—Igual nosotras —acoto Alice

— ¿nos vamos ya? —quise saber

—Solo esperamos por Rosalie, ella esta con las animadoras. —Me informo Jasper. Y como si la hubiesen llamado Rosalie, salió en ese momento del pasillo que daba hacia los camerinos y se unió hacia nuestro grupo. —Ya era hora, vamos que nos esperan.

Una vez en el aparcamiento, nos distribuimos en los autos, según me había dicho mi madre en la mañana iríamos a almorzar en casa de los Halle. Cuando finalmente llegamos, no pude controlar la expresión de admiración en mi rostro.

—Wow, Jazz tu casa es maravillosa —le comente una vez que estábamos fuera de los autos.

—Dile eso a mi madre, es su orgullo, pues ella la diseño por completo.

—Tu madre, es una arquitecta excepcional, eso se nota.

—Estamos aquí —aviso Jasper cuando entramos, de lo que supuse seria la cocina salían voces amortiguadas por la puerta, entre ellas reconocí la voz de mi madre.

Una señora muy alta, con el cuerpo tan escultural como Rosalie, salió de allí, seguida por Esme y mi madre. —Cariño. ¿Como les fue en la escuela? —pregunto

—Bien mama, déjame presentarte a mis amigos Bella y Emmett —Le hablo Jazz al tiempo que nos señalaba

—Un placer —Extendí mi mano frente a mi —Isabella Swan pero, por favor llámeme Bella

—Un placer cielo, me alegra conocerte, Alice no deja de hablar de ti

— ¿En serio? —me ruborice un poco por a atención recibida, pero como siempre, Emmett salió a mi rescate.

—Señora Halle mi nombre es Emmett McCarty es un placer conocerle, permítame decirle que tiene usted un gran parecido con su hija, ya veo que la belleza es algo familiar —Increíblemente pude ver como Rosalie, parecía sentirse apenada.

— ¡Wow! Pero que encantador. Tenias razón René es todo un galán. Pero, por favor llámenme Lilian, nada de señora. Ahora por que no dejan sus cosas en el salón, ya vamos a comer. —sugirió

Cuando finalmente nos reunimos todos en la mesa fue un momento muy agradable, mi familia siempre había sido pequeña y el compartir esto, era algo que atesoraría para siempre, los temas en la mesa fluían entre nuestros logros académicos, como travesuras y diferentes personalidades, aunque me había mantenido callada hasta el momento, no pude evitar participar en la conversación cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre el trabajo de los señores Halle.

—Lilian —le llame —Tu casa es realmente única, un verdadero culto al minimalismo.

— ¡Oh! Gracias querida, fue uno de mis primero proyectos después de graduarme y sin duda el mas apreciado, pero deberías ver nuestro apartamento en Seattle, fue diseñado por Andrew —dijo refiriéndose a su esposo —grita Art Pop por todas las paredes, sin duda es uno de los mejores en la cuidad y me atrevería a decir que incluso en el país.

—Me encantaría poder apreciarlo, el Art Pop y el minimalismo son algunas de las tendencias que prefiero en cuanto a las artes. —aclare

—Tengo una idea —casi grito Alice interrumpiéndonos —En una semana es el cumpleaños de Bells y aunque concordamos en cenar, todos —aclaro rápidamente —también decidimos hacer una pijamada, ya saben ver películas y comportarnos como adolescentes por un rato. ¿Podríamos hacerlo en el Apartamento? —pregunto Alice a los señores Halle.

— Por supuesto, eso no debes ni preguntarlo, sabes que nuestra casa es tu casa —Respondió el señor Halle. Se notaba que la relación de Alice con los padres de su novio era perfecta.

— ¡Oh! Muchas gracia, será perfecto, así podremos ir de compras; incluso podremos hacer que los chicos cargues las bolsas —Hablo Alice animadamente

— ¿Sera una pijamada mixta? —pregunto mi padre

—Si, bueno si usted no se opone jefe Swan —Dijo Alice con cara de inocente Made in Alice Cullen

—Charlie; Alice, les he dicho que pueden llamarme Charlie y siempre y cuando prometan ser responsables y cuidar a mi niña —eso ultimo dijo mirando a Emt directamente —no tengo problema con ello.

—Oh, por supuesto que nuestro comportamiento será ejemplar —a veces me asombraba como Charlie reaccionaba ante las peticiones de Alice, pero que se podía hacer, ella tenia ese don, simplemente hacia que todo el mundo terminara haciendo lo que ella quisiera.

—Bueno, después del juego, nosotros iremos a cenar, posiblemente nos quedemos en Seattle, así que aprovecharemos y haremos los arreglos para la próxima semana —ofrecieron los señores Halle

— ¿no se quedaran a celebrar luego del juego? —pregunte

—Oh, no querida, esta es nuestra celebración; es una pequeña tradición, siempre comemos juntos antes de los juegos a modo de celebración, preferimos hacerlo así, pues cuando el juego culmina el equipo, las porristas y la mayoría de los estudiantes van al celebrar en el centro de recreaciones y bueno nosotros preferimos, darles su espacio.

—Bells —me llamo mi madre —nosotros también iremos con los señores Halle así que siéntanse libres de llegar a la casa cuando lo consideren pertinente, pero no se excedan.

—Tranquila mama, Emt me cuidara.

Luego del almuerzo, cada quien fue a su casa o su trabajo en el caso de nuestros padres, y a las 4 me reuní nuevamente con los chicos en la escuela, mientras ellos y Rosalie se preparaban, Alice y yo nos encargábamos de la logística.

A las 5 en punto inicio el partido, como todos los partidos en los que Emmett participaba, estaba preocupada por su seguridad, aunque lo apoyaba, no dejaba de preocuparme; el futbol podía llegar a ser muy agresivo si los jugadores se lo proponían; aunque esta vez había algo diferente, no solo estaba preocupada por Emt, también por Jasper y Edward, el al ser el corredor estaba muy expuesto y durante la hora que duro el partido mas de una vez sentí tener el alma en vilo. Al final todo resulto perfecto, nuestro equipo gano y la presentación de las porristas fue inigualable, las animadoras del equipo contrario no tenían nada que hacer al lado de Rosalie y sus chicas, aunque ella no me agradara debía admitir que tenia talento, mucho en realidad.

Una vez en el centro recreacional, que era como un pub solo que no servían alcohol pues todos éramos menores de edad; nos dividimos Emmett jalo a Rosalie a la pista de baile, mientras Edward era empujado por una muy efusiva Alice hacia el área de karaoke. Me quede en la mesa junto a Jasper, comentando sobre el partido y un poco de nuestras vidas, cuando los hermanos Cullen comenzaron a cantar me quede muda, decir que Edward tenia una buena voz era quedarse cortos, su voz era única; aterciopelada y perfecta. Me sentí en las nubes mientras el cantaba y sin proponérmelo mi cerebro me revelo algo que yo me estaba tratando de ocultar, mas allá de lo que quisiera negar, mas allá de mis miedos, mas allá de su aparente petulancia, me gustaba Edward Cullen y de cierta forma eso me asustaba.

—Wow —esa simple expresión fue todo lo que pudo salir de mis labios.

—Lo se —hablo Jasper a mi lado —son buenos, aunque claro Ed. es casi profesional. Me voy a bailar con Alice, ya Ed. viene para acá —casi pude ver un brillo de intuición en sus brillantes ojos azules cuando dijo la siguiente frase —el realmente es un chico especial y no lo digo solo porque sea mi amigo.

* * *

**Hola chicas disculpen el retraso pero con todo esto del día del padre y mis obligaciones académicas se me complico subirlo ayer.**

**A Bells, le gusta Edward, finalmente lo admitió… ¿Qué les parece el cap.? ¿Les gusta? Espero sus comentarios. Realmente no lo pude evitar y le añadí algunas de mis características al personaje de Bells, espero no les incomode…**

**Adelanto del próximo cap.:**

**¿Qué pasa cuando Edward llega a la mesa justo después, que Bella descubra lo que siente hacia el? ¿Qué pasa el día siguiente cuando deben reunirse para hacer el trabajo de biología?**

**Aunque tengo la idea de lo que quiero, acepto sugerencias.**

**Beshitos pa' todos**

**Vita Swan D' Cullen**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer! Yo solo escribo lo q mi loca imaginación me suelta xD  
**

* * *

**Cap. 11 Baila conmigo**

**Pov Bella**

—Edward —dije a modo de saludo una vez que llego a la mesa, mientras lo veía sentí como mis mejillas ardían por el sonrojo por lo que rápidamente desvié mi atención hacia la pista de baile

— ¿Estas disfrutando de la noche?

— ¡Oh! Si es muy distinto a las celebraciones de las victorias de nuestras antiguas escuelas, sin duda alguna esto es mucho más agradable

—Me alegro que lo disfrutes pero con Emmett allí no veo como podrían haber sido aburridas

—Me parece que haz malinterpretado mis palabras, las celebraciones allí no eran aburridas, yo mas bien las calificaría de salvajes; solo eran un montón de adolescentes tomando y haciendo el tonto, ya sabes molestando a las chicas y haciendo apuestas —no pude evitar decir lo ultimo con un poco de rencor en la voz —tras cambiarnos de escuela y ver que las celebraciones eran igual de salvajes que en la anterior Emmett y yo nos abstuvimos de ir a ellas, sobre todo yo; Emmett solo se aseguraba de mantenerme lejos de cualquier peligro, incluso si eso significaba perderse la diversión. —no pude evitar sincerarme con el, algo en ese momento me hacia confiar en el o quizás eran mis recién descubiertos sentimientos los que me traicionaban — ¿Sabes? Realmente me alegra que todo sea mas calmado aquí y que les conociéramos, Emt se merece dejar de ser niñera y divertirse; no es que no lo haga, solo que el se mantiene lejos de las fiestas por mi.

—No lo veas como un sacrificio de su parte, el te quiere eso se nota y estoy seguro que todo lo que hace por ti, lo hace consiente y feliz. —me dijo Edward, al mirar en sus ojos no pude si no ver la sinceridad reflejada en ellos.

—Gracias por escucharme y por soportar mi pequeño momento sentimental, no se que sucedió; prometo no volver a hacerlo —repentinamente me sentí avergonzada por lo que intente moverme de la mesa. A pesar de haber compartido durante la semana con Edward nuestras conversaciones nunca habían sido tan profundas como esta.

—Espera —dijo al tiempo que me sostenía por la muñeca —No te vallas, ni te sientas apenada por nada; realmente quiero ser tu amigo Bella y deseo que confíes en mi, puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites; ya lo sabes. —termino su discursito mientras trazaba círculos con sus dedos en mi mano.

—Esta bien Edward yo también quiero ser tu amiga —"o por lo menos con eso espero conformarme" me dije en mi interior —pero para mi no es fácil confiar en los chicos —no pude evitar ser sincera con el —Emmett siempre me ha dicho que debo ser cuidadosa y es lo que hago —ofrecí

—No te obligare a mi presencia, ni te criticare el ser cuidadosa simplemente te ofreceré mi amistad —me dijo mientras me sonreía.

Sus palabras me desarmaron e incluso me hicieron olvidar mis temores por algunos segundos —Yo quiero ser tu amiga Edward, yo… yo intentare ser tu amiga —dije con convicción —realmente lo intentare.

—Gracias por esta oportunidad, prometo no defraudarte. Ahora nueva amiga ¿aceptarías bailar conmigo? —pregunto un poco mas alegre

—Bueno nuevo amigo —dije siguiéndole el juego —no se si lo halla notado pero soy pésima caminando, realmente no deseas ver mis pobres intentos de baile.

—Créeme que he tenido de apreciar tu falta de equilibrio —dijo molestándome —pero el baile es algo que implica a dos personas por lo que si una de ellas sabe bailar la otra no debería sufrir daño alguno.

—Me he dado cuenta que eres particularmente insistente, casi te pareces a mi, cuando me pongo en plan cabezota.

—Al menos admites que eres terca; ahora por favor, acompáñame a la pista solo será una canción y prometo no dejarte caer.

—Esta bien —acepte resignada —pero solo será una —reafirme.

Decir que no disfrute el baile es mentira, en realidad me encanto, Edward bailaba muy bien y me hizo creer que era capaz de bailar, durante el tiempo que duro la canción no dejo de decirme lo bien que se me daba bailar y lo errada que estaba sobre mis discapacidades en esta área

—Aquí estas de vuelta a la mesa, sana y salva como lo prometí

—Gracias Edward, debo admitir que fue divertido.

—Hey chicos —nos vimos interrumpidos por Emmett quien venia seguido por Rosalie —Ed hermano me alegra que lograras sacarla de la mesa —dijo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro en señal de aprobación.

—No fastidies Emt —le dije

— ¡Ja! Como si realmente fuera a dejar de hacerlo. Cariño siempre estaré para fastidiarte —me contesto mi querido hermanoso.

—Realmente es un consuelo. —ironice

—Ed, tienes que decirme como lograste levantarla de la silla, ella nunca acepta bailar conmigo —me acuso —y han sido muy pocas las veces que la he podido obligar

—Digamos que yo también la obligue y de paso, le prometí no dejarla caer

La estruendosa risa se escucho tras el último comentario de Edward.

—Gracias por ser tan comunicativo —quise reprocharle

—Ya enana no te molestes, vive la vida, sonríe —me dijo Emt mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros —Ahora ¿deseas algo de tomar? —pregunto

—Una Coca Cola por favor

— ¿Y tu Rosie? —hablo mirándola exclusivamente a ella

—Un te estaría bien

—Nada para mi —respondió Edward a la significativa mirada que segundos antes Emmett le había dirigido.

La mesa quedo en un extraño silencio luego de la partida de Emt que solo fue interrumpido con la llegada de Alice a la mesa —Esto es genial —canturreo —Todos la están pasando tan bien. He incluso vi a un par de personitas de esta mesa bailando juntos.

— ¿Acaso hay algo que desees decir Alice? —Le pregunto Edward

—Nada querido hermanito, ¿no puedo expresar mi felicidad? —dijo para luego sacarle la lengua.

—Aquí tienen chicas —nos dijo Emmett al tiempo que colocaba las bebidas frente a nosotras, no me explico como pero se las arreglo para traer a la mesa tanto las bebidas de Rosalie y mía como una para el

—Gracias —fue dicho a unísono por Rose y por mi.

—Hey chicas están sintonizadas —Nos molesto Alice, no me paso por alto la mirada encolerizada que recibió de parte de Rosalie.

—Bueno tengo una pregunta llame la atención del grupo — ¿hasta que hora durara esta pequeña celebración? —quise saber

—Como mañana no hay clases, será hasta medianoche —me informo Alice

—Bells —me llamo Emt —Cuando quieras irte solo me llamas ¿te parece bien?

—Tranquilo Emt, disfruta la noche; que yo luego puedo tomar un taxi.

—De ninguna manera te iras sola y si por alguna razón te escabulles y llegas a la casa sin mi te aseguro tendremos problemas —dijo con voz amenazante. Sabia que el solo quería cuidarme, pero me molesto el que me regañara como si fuera una niña pequeña delante de mis amigos y Rosalie "reina del hielo" Halle.

—Deja de tratarme como una niña, que no lo soy. —le reclame, pero antes de poder seguir con mi discusión me vi interrumpida por una voz a mi lado.

—Ya dejen de pelear los dos —Nos ordeno Edward —Yo puedo llevar a Bella a casa, en el momento que ella lo desee —enfatizo.

Mi molestia era tanta que me tome literalmente las palabras de Edward. —Perfecto, ¿podrías ser ya mismo? —pregunte

—Isabella —me hablo Emt interrumpiendo la respuesta de Edward, sabiendo que lo que vendría seria otra discusión decidí cortarlo de raíz.

—Nada Emmett, no querías que me fuera a casa sola y no lo hare. Edward me llevara y estoy segura que confías en el. —dije con un tono bastante acido en mi voz —Chicos nos vemos luego y disculpen lo que han tenido que presenciar —me despedí de todos para luego dirigir mi atención a Edward — ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro, solo ve adelantándote y ya te sigo

Asentí ante sus palabras e hice lo que me sugirió incluso antes de llegar a la puerta el ya estaba junto a mi.

—Edward de verdad gracias por llevarme y discúlpame por apartarte de la diversión tan pronto. —finalmente me estaba llegando el peso de lo que había hecho y me sentía muy apenada.

—No te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos y si te sirve de consuelo nunca me quedo mucho tiempo en estas reuniones.

Una vez que llegamos a su coche el me abrió la puerta, lo cual agradecí con una sonrisa, pero antes de siquiera darme tiempo a entrar en el carro la gran mano de mi hermanoso se asomo por su espalda —Edward —le llamo —por favor dame un momento a solas con Bella.

El aludido solo me miro dedicándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se marcho dándonos un espacio.

—Hermanita —Emmett me abrazo —Discúlpame, se que no debí hablarte así pero entiende que cuando son cosas sobre tu seguridad me es difícil controlarme solo mírame ¿si? —pidió amablemente

—Yo también tengo culpa de lo que paso Emt, pero de verdad estoy un poco sensible y ya sabes como que me hirió que me hablaras así delante de todo el mundo.

—Lo siento, no tienes que irte si no quieres

—En realidad quiero irme, es mas la clase de ambiente que tu disfrutas cariño

—Esta bien, pero por favor avísame cuando llegues a casa y si sucede algo cualquier cosa me llamas. Yo estaré aquí con Rose un rato mas

—Así que Rose ¿no? —Dije picándole uno de sus costados —Ya los vi bailando muy juntos —deje la frase en el aire

—Isabella eres imposible —hablo mientras revolvía ligeramente mi cabello —ella y yo solo somos amigos

—Por el momento —añadí

—Ya cállate enana, entra al auto y deja que mi buen amigo Edward-futuro cuñado-Cullen te lleve a casa

—Tu, eres imposible Emmett Cullen —lo abrace y luego le di un beso en la mejilla, al separarnos vi que en la puerta del local a espaldas de Emmett se encontraban Edward y Rosalie, mirando la escena, me sentí un poco incomoda por la mirada que ella me dirigió.

—Ahora vete a bailar Emmett McCarty, que tienes a una chica esperando y eso no es de buena educación —El solo me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrió la puerta del carro, una vez que llego a la puerta del local lo vi desaparecer seguido por Rosalie, casi inmediatamente la puerta del piloto se abrió dejándome ver a un sereno Edward

—Ahora mí querida nueva amiga ¿podemos partir?

—Por supuesto querido nuevo amigo, la cama espera por mí.

Realmente el camino del local hasta mi casa era corto, por lo cual antes de lo deseado me encontré enviándole un mensaje a Emmett para dejarle saber que me encontraba en casa sana y salva. Edward se bajo y me abrió la puerta, caminando junto a mi me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi casa, una vez allí no me pude contener y las palabras tan solo escaparon de mis labios — Si quieres, puedes pasar —tras dejar la invitación en el aire mis mejillas se comenzaron a sentir calientes producto del sonrojo. El tan solo se rio un poco y me señalo la puerta para que pasara frente a el.

—Bueno, esta es —dije señalando mi alrededor —la cocina y lavandería están por allá —señale en dirección de la cocina —arriba están los cuartos y esta es nuestra muy acogedora sala de estar, tu tan solo ponte cómodo ¿quieres tomar algo? —pregunte

—Una Coca Cola no me molestaría —puesto que no había podido tomarme la coca cola que Emt me había ofrecido en la fiesta decidí agarrar dos. Cuando volví a la sala Edward estaba viendo una foto donde estábamos Emt y yo, ambos con seis años y sin dientes.

—Es increíble pensar que Emmett alguna vez fue así de pequeño

—Lo se, pero cuando lo haz visto crecer frente a tus ojos simplemente te acostumbras —nos sentamos en el mueble y coloque frente a el la coca cola y un plato de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

— ¡Dios! Esta galleta sabe delicioso —hablo luego de comerse una —por favor dime que las haz hecho tu.

—Gracias, si las hice, ayer realmente —me sonroje un poco —cocinar es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

—Si haces estas maravillas con postres —dijo refiriéndose a la torta que había llevado a su casa —no quiero ni imaginar lo que será probar tu comida, debes prometer que algún día me invitaras a comer —no pude evitar sonrojarme ante la mención de una invitación a comer pues mi cerebro automáticamente lo asocio a una cita

—Lo hare, solo si prometes darme algunas clases de baile —trate de molestarlo

—Hecho —no me dejo ni hablar —Y aunque se que lo decías en broma me tomare literalmente tus palabras, así que señorita Isabella por favor concédame la siguiente pieza. —me tendió su mano y yo solo la tome, nos encamino hacia el espacio mas amplio de la sala mientras buscaba en su teléfono algo, momentos después escuche las suaves notas del piano, reproduciéndose desde su iphone, lo coloco estratégicamente sobre una repisa y comenzó a bailar conmigo

—Claro de Luna es una de mis favoritas —le dije en voz baja, no quería arruinar el momento; me sentía muy cómoda mientras me movía delicadamente en los brazos de Edward siguiendo sus pasos

—También la mía —susurro casi en mi oído —eres especial Bella Swan —Yo me sonroje pero lo deje pasar, si Edward Cullen me decía que era especial yo no era quien par decirle lo contrario. Luego de un rato bailando Edward volvió a susurrar —Hay tantas cosas que deseo saber sobre ti que no se ni por donde comenzar.

Estaba tan metida en nuestra pequeña burbuja que solo pude sonreír y responderle en susurros —Aun tenemos tiempo, después de todo he aceptado ser tu amiga así que estaré molestando por un rato.

—Un rato muy, muy largo —me interrumpió

—Por supuesto —le asegure

— ¿Qué te gustaría que te regale por tu cumpleaños? Se que no te gustaría que me gaste "un montón de dinero" en ti como dices tu, pero me gustaría hacerte un regalo, no tiene que ser precisamente algo material

Me sentía tan segura junto a el que decidí sincerarme —Justo esto es lo que quiero, compartir contigo así; tener mas momentos como este.

Cuando termine de hablar el me separo un poco de su cuerpo y me miro a los ojos, como buscando la verdad en ellos. —Me encantaría pasar otro momento como este contigo, siempre estaré encantado de estar junto a ti —Respondió y yo no pude si no devolverle la mirada, al igual que el buscando en sus ojos la verdad de sus palabras. Al encontrarla el impulso pudo mas que mi parte racional por lo que me coloque de puntillas y le di un suave beso en su mejilla, tan solo fue un poco de presión en esa zona, pero fue algo que nos dejo a los dos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Seguimos bailando, solo que esta vez tan solo nos mirábamos a los ojos y nos sonreíamos como tontos, juro que en un momento vi su cabeza empezar a inclinarse incluso puedo asegurar que su mirada se desvió a mis labios por un momento; durante esos momentos incluso llegue a pensar que el sentía lo mismo que yo pero el estruendo de la puerta siendo abierta reventó nuestra burbuja, lo que nos hizo caer directamente en la tierra sin anestesia.

—Ja los atrape, deberían verse las caras —Nos molesto mi querido "nótese el sarcasmo" mejor amigo —Ed amigo gracias por cuidarla me alegra saber que no estuvo sola todo el rato. —Sin dejarnos responder ni nada, se fue directo a las escaleras, yo tan solo subiré —Bells, cariño asegúrate de cerrar la puerta cuando Edward se valla, estaré en mi cuarto. —Y sin más se perdió escaleras arriba, dejándonos a Edward y a mi un poco descolocados.

—Creo que es mejor que me valla, seguro en este momento Alice, debe estar preguntándose donde me encuentro y no quiero que se preocupe.

—Si, ya se ha lo que te refieres —le sonreí tratando de relajar el ambiente —supongo que te veré mañana

—claro. ¿A que hora puedo venir?

—Bueno, como es poco más de media noche y de verdad no quiero que dejes de dormir por mi culpa, a las 9 y 30 estaría bien para mí ¿te parece?

—A esa hora será. Hasta mañana Bella —se despidió y luego me dio un suave beso en la mejilla un tanto cerca de mis labios. —Asegúrate de cerrar todo

—Esta bien —le vi comenzar a bar los escalones —Edward le llame provocando que se girara hacia mi. —Por favor déjame saber cuando llegues a tu casa.

El solo asintió y siguió su camino hacia su coche una vez le vi montado en el, cerré la puerta y me apoye en ella —definitivamente me gusta Edward Cullen, anuncie a la sala vacía.

—Si ya lo note —me dijo Emt apareciendo por las escaleras —no quise arruinarles su momento, no me di cuenta y cuando entendí q sucedía ya estaba en mi habitación

Corrí a sus brazos y le abrace —tranquilo hermanoso, ni yo misma se que sucedía. ¿Cómo te fue con Rosalie?

—Bien, ya sabes cómo es

—Me voy a acostar que descanses —le dije para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras —te quiero Emt, volví a hablar luego q estaba arriba.

Tome una ducha rápida y estaba colocándome mi pijama cuando me llego la alerta de mensaje me asusto, revise el teléfono y unas simples palabras me hicieron sonreír como tonta.

_Acabo de llegar. Nos vemos mañana_

_Dulces Sueños._

_Ed_

Casi en las nubes y entre suspiros me acosté, uno de mis últimos pensamientos antes de dormirme, fue que quizás yo también le gustaba a Edward.

* * *

**Chics Aquí está el cap. Realmente me atrase demasiado, lo único que puedo decir es que estoy tan full con la uni y el trabajo que ya ni duermo, espero les guste el cap. Y espero sus comentarios.**

**Poco a poco iremos descubriendo más de esta pareja.**

**Abrazos.**

**Vita Swan D' Cullen **


	13. Capitulo 13

**Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer! Yo solo escribo lo q mi loca imaginación me suelta xD  
**

* * *

**Cap. 13 De confusiones, intromisiones, regalos y palizas**

**Pov Rosalie**

Los últimos días habían resultado ser bastante estresantes, con las prácticas para el juego y todo eso era más que suficiente presión; por eso el tener a Alice molestándome constantemente sobre Isabella, realmente me sacaba de mis casillas. Ahora "la fiesta de pijamas por el cumpleaños de Bella" era una actividad obligatoria en mi agenda. Genial, bufe en mi fuero interno.

Luego de tantas practicas y de tan extenuante trabajo, todo valió la pena; los chicos ganaron el partido y por supuesto, las porristas hicimos una presentación impecable. Ahora nos dirigíamos hacia la entrada del centro recreacional, para divertirnos un poco.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —Pregunto una voz tras de mi, ni bien entramos.

—Claro Emmie —Había comenzado a decirle así, hace algunos días y era algo solo de los dos; me sentía tan bien al tener algo único entre el y yo que pudiéramos compartir.

—Rosie —hablo una vez que estuvimos en medio de la pista de baile. —Hoy estuvieron geniales, y tu presentación simplemente fue impecable.

—Hey, pero creí que no habías visto nada, como en el medio tiempo se fueron a los camerinos

—Si nos fuimos, pero yo me escape para verte unos minutos, nada me haría perderme eso —me dijo con una sonrisa. Luego la música cambio por una más tecno, por lo cual nuestra comunicación se vio reducida a nada.

Eso me tenia jodidamente confundida y lo peor era no poder hablarlo con nadie, me gustaba Emmett eso lo tenia muy claro, pero me confundía su forma de ser, realmente el a veces se mostraba interesado; pero luego llegaba Isabella y lo arruinaba todo. Incluso había ocasiones en las que podía jurar el estaba coqueteando conmigo pero el tenia novia y yo sabia que el, a pesar de lo mala que pudiera llegar a ser Isabella, nunca la engañaría. Y eso me tenía confundida hasta el tuétano.

Por otro lado estaba mira hacia ella, no podía creer como ella simplemente se sentara en la mesa a mirar a Edward, hablar con Edward e incluso bailara por Edward; eso me molestaba, no podía entender como los dos podían ser tan descarados. Un sentimiento de rencor crecía en mi interior hacia Edward por Dios el estaba colado por ella, por ella que tenia novio. Si ya se, es hipócrita pensar eso, mientras a mi me pasaba lo mismo con el novia de ella; pero era diferente, por lo menos yo no fingía ser amiga de Bella ni nada, ni mucho menos era tan obvio como esos dos, bueno al menos esperaba no ser tan obvia.

Fui sacada de mis cavilaciones por la voz de Emmett —Rose ¿quieres tomar algo?

—Por favor

—Bueno vamos a la mesa

Una vez llegamos allí nos encontramos con la parejita de oro, al rato llego Alice, cuya presencia comenzaba a molestarme; por lo insistente que podía llegar a ser. Lo que de cierta forma hizo un poco mas amena mi noche fue cuando Emmett y Bella discutieron, no precisamente porque me gustara que Emt se enojara, para nada si no porque me alegraba saber que el la estaba poniendo en su lugar. Como toda una malcriada se fue enojada dejando atrás a Edward.

—Emmett, amigo, realmente creo que deberías hablar con ella —le dijo el traidor, mal amigo, hipócrita, alias Edward —Los dos se excedieron, no voy a ponerme de ningún lado, pero deben solucionar esto; si estas dispuesto a hacerlo te espero en el estacionamiento. —Y sin más se fue, dejándonos allí.

—Rose —me llamo Emt

—Ya vengo, debo hablar con Bells

—Te acompaño —me ofrecí

—Esta bien —dijo al tiempo que tomaba mi mano y me guiaba hacia la salida.

Verlos hablar fue difícil, pues no podía, escuchar nada de lo que decían; pero sin duda alguna verlos besarse fue por, en ese momento no entendía como Edward podía estar allí, junto a mi, tan tranquilo y daba gracias por no estar mas cerca, así no sufriría traumas. Desde donde estaba parada solo podía ver la espalda de Emmett y un poco de Isabella, gracias a Dios. Pacientemente espere a que se despidieran y una vez Emt llego a la puerta le tome la mano

— ¿esta todo bien?

—Si tranquila, ahora vamos a bailar.

Así se nos paso el rato, bailando cantando, hablando. Y antes de lo esperado estaba en el Jeep de camino a mi casa.

—Hey Emmett gracias por traerme y gracias por todo, la pase muy bien. —Dije una vez que estuvimos frente a mi casa. El se bajo y me abrió la puerta.

—Tranquila, no podía dejar que fueran de lámpara en medio de Jazz y Alice —bromeo mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta— Yo también la pase bien Rose, gracias por ser mi compañera de baile esta noche.

—Cuando quieras —Le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

—Esto, Rose —comenzó a hablar una vez que llegamos frente a la puerta.

—Dime Emmie

— ¿Podrías acompañarme mañana a ver el regalo de Bella? Por favor —Pidió

Y por mucho que quiera negarme no podía así que solo me quedaba una opción —Claro Emt ¿pasas por mi?

—Si, a las 9 ¿esta bien para ti?

—Si a esa hora es perfecto

—Ok. Yo invito el desayuno.

Me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y espero a que entrara a mi casa. Me fui directo a mi cuarto a soñar con Emmett McCarty.

**Pov Emmett**

Ese había sido el perfecto fin de una perfecta noche, estar con Rose, era simplemente estupendo, esperaba poder hablar con ella pronto, poder decirle mis sentimientos, solo que era un poco difícil pues tenia miedo, miedo que no me aceptara, miedo que no le gustara, miedo de tantas cosas, pero sobretodo tenia miedo de que ella nunca llegara a aceptar a Bella, eso me aterraba, que a Rose, no le agradaba Bells, eso lo sabia solo lo dejaba pasar porque tenia la esperanza que ella finalmente se diera cuenta de lo genial que era Bella y así poder intentar tener una relación con ella.

Cuando llegue a la casa vi el carro de Edward estacionado, me alegre pues sabia que mi hermanita se encontraba segura si estaba junto a el, aunque eso no quería decir que no iba a tener unas palabras con el. Entre a la casa abriendo la puerta ruidosamente, al parecer les había asustado, le dije a Bells que se asegurara de cerrar, aunque yo luego bajaría y revisaría que todo estuviera bien cerrado, debía mantener a mi hermanita a salvo. Estaba en mi cuarto quitándome los zapatos, pensando en tomar una ducha cuando caí en cuenta de algo; por Dios Edward estaba a punto de besar a Bella cuando les asuste, por eso estaban tan sorprendidos. Baje las escaleras para escuchar a mi hermanita admitir que le gustaba mi amigo, me disculpe con ella por interrumpir, aunque me sentí bien por ello, ella no necesitaba saberlo.

Subí y decidí adelantar mi charla con mi buen amigo Cullen así que le envié un mensaje de texto.

_Mañana en el McCafe*. A las 8.30 _

_No faltes._

_Emmett_

Me metí a bañar y cuando Salí vi en mi teléfono un mensaje de Edward.

_Allí estaré_

_Ed._

Me acosté y lo ultimo que vino a mi mente antes de cerrar los ojos es que le daría un paliza a Edward si le hacia daño a mi hermanita. A partir de allí mis sueños estuvieron invadidos por una sola persona: Rosalie Halle.

Al día siguiente 8:30Am en el McCafe del pueblo…

En cuanto llegue, camine a la caja y me compre un capuchino, luego me dirigí a las mesas para esperar a Edward, pero fue grande mi asombro al verlo con café en mano, sentado esperando por mí.

—Buenos Días

—Emmett ¿Cómo estas?

—Bien, ahora iré al grano pues no tengo tiempo que perder. —El tan solo asintió —Ella es mi hermanita y no necesita de ningún pendejo que quiera jugar con ella —me iba a interrumpir pero le detuve —déjame hablar —el asintió instándome a continuar —Se que te gusta eso se nota y es por eso mismo que confió en ti y confió en que no estas jugando con ella; ya lo ha tenido difícil en el pasado por culpa de un idiota que se quiso pasar de listo y no permitiré que eso vuelva a fallar. Si de alguna forma la haces llorar, la haces infeliz, la lastimas, la fuerzas a algo o juegas con ella, me asegurare de partirte las piernas; como mínimo, escúchame bien Edward Cullen, es mi hermanita y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por verla feliz, si la haces feliz perfecto pero si es lo contrario nada me detendrá para darte tu merecido así que espero lo entiendas y estés consiente que esta oportunidad que te estoy dando es la única que tendrás.

—Yo no la lastimare Emt, ella realmente me gusta, por Dios no puedo ni dormir porque ella incluso en mis sueños esta. Ella es perfecta, tan única y te aseguro que lo que mas deseo es verla feliz, ella es especial.

Estaba siendo sincero conmigo eso podía decirlo y valla que el chico estaba enamorado.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas y realmente no me molestaría tenerte como cuñado, me agradas.

—Gracias por el apoyo Emt. Realmente lo aprecio y se que lo que tu pienses al respecto es muy importante para ella.

—Por supuesto soy su hermano —bromee —Ahora debo irme he quedado con Rose, para ir a ver el regalo de Bells

—Así que con Rose ¿No?

—Que te puedo decir la chica me tiene loco

—Si ya lo he notado ¿Qué le regalaras a Bella?

—Un carro, aunque en realidad es un regalo en conjunto, mis padres y los suyos están aportando una buena cantidad.

—Eso es genial ¿crees que se moleste mucho si le regalo un nuevo iPod? He visto el de ella y la verdad ya amerita cambio.

—Seguro se molesta un poco, pero estoy seguro que lo apreciara. Ahora me voy pues no quiero que se me haga tarde

—Adiós chico y suerte.

—Adiós Edward y cuidado en donde colocas tus manos hoy cuando estés estudiando con mi hermanita. —Le recorde.

Luego de eso monte en mi Jeep y fui a buscar a mi Rosie. 

* * *

***McCafe**: no se si lo halla en otros países, pero aquí en mi ciudad, en uno de los McDonald's hay un McCafe, que como su nombre lo dice es una café=cafetería y es genial. Adoro los frapuchinos y los mocca frape que sirven allí.

**Bueno chics aquí esta. El cap 13, ha sido larga la espera pero espero les complazca en 2 semas espero subir el cap. siguiente.**

**Disculpen la demora con todo el estrés de terminar clases y el trabajo y terminar clases en el curso se me bloqueo la inspiración y simplemente no podía escribir.**

**Vita Swan D' Cullen**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer! Yo solo escribo lo q mi loca imaginación me suelta xD  
**

* * *

**Cap. 14 Tareas y conversaciones  
**

**Pov Edward**

Aquí estaba parado frente a la puerta de la casa de Isabella esperando que abriera, un suave "un momento" se escucho producto de su voz, cuando finalmente abrió la puerta su imagen me robo el aliento se encontraba sencilla pero a la vez completamente hermosa con un simple pantalón de chándal celeste, unas pantuflas en forma de oveja y una camisa de manga larga blanca con aplicaciones azules. El azul era un color que definitivamente le favorecía. "puah" me dije a mi mismo ya sonaba como Alice.

—Buenos Días Edward ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Hola Bells, bien gracias.

—Pasa por favor ¿ya desayunaste? Acompáñame a la cocina

—Me he tomado un café.

—Edward —me dijo en tono de reproche —eso no representa una comida balanceada, siéntate ya te sirvo

—De verdad no tienes porque molestarte —intente rebatir

—Tranquilo, igual también debo desayunar, ahora por favor ponte cómodo.

La observe durante todo el tiempo que estuvo preparando nuestra comida, se veía en su elemento allí dando vueltas de un lado al otro, antes de siquiera ser consiente de ello, tenia frente a mi una fuente con sándwiches de jamón de pavo, una taza con un poco de fruta picada, una jarra con jugo de naranja, una jarra de chocolate caliente y mas de las galletas que había probado la noche anterior.

—Edward —me llamo —por favor coloca los pocillos* y los vasos en la mesa —dijo para lego señalarme el lugar donde buscarlos,

—Listo —anuncie una vez que había terminado con mi labor — ¿necesitas algo mas?

—Gracias así esta bien, por favor siéntate, espero que te guste lo que he preparado.

—Bella, esto esta genial —la alabe luego de haber probado los sándwiches

—Gracias —hablo al tiempo que un adorable sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

Estuvimos un tiempo callados lo cual me dio la oportunidad de perderme un poco en mi pensamientos, era impresionante como todo estaba fluyendo tan natural, a pesar del incidente de la noche anterior, mientras esperaba que ella abriera la puerta no pude evitar sentirme nervioso pues temía que mi atrevimiento de casi besarla la noche anterior volviera las cosas incomodas entre nosotros; mas me alegraba que mis miedos no tenían razón de ser y que todo entre nosotros estaba igual o se quiere mejor que antes.

—Entonces, ¿que te dijo Alice cuando llegaste? ¿No se molesto porque llegaras tarde?

—En realidad no la vi, pase por la puerta de su cuarto y la escuche hablando con Jasper por lo que preferí no interrumpir —mi comentario casi hace que Bella se ahogue

—Disculpa es que me sorprendió lo que dijiste —se excuso, preferí no decir nada al respecto pues su sonrojo me dejaba ver lo avergonzada que estaba por lo cual me decidí por un movimiento evasivo

— ¿Haz encontrado algo para el trabajo?

—Si he conseguido información en la red

—Que bueno, también he traído un libro que me facilito mi padre —me alegraba ver que la tensión resultante del comentario sobre Alice, se estaba yendo pues Bella a cada momento se veía mas relajada.

—Oh eso es genial Edward, seguro allí hay mucha información

—En efecto, es algo bastante interesante, con tu información y lo que esta en el libro seguro podremos terminar el trabajo temprano.

Así paso nuestro desayuno en medio de la planificación para el trabajo, una vez que terminamos de comer me costo mucho pero finalmente convencí a Bella de dejarme lavar los platos y que ella fuera a buscar su portátil para poder verificar las paginas de las que me había hablado. Cuando llego, yo tenía la mesa de la cocina completamente despejada y preparada para nuestra labor.

Esa fue nuestra mañana del sábado entre bromas para aligerar el ambiente, lecturas y la redacción del trabajo se nos fue el tiempo y cuando menos lo esperábamos nos encontrábamos recogiendo la mesa pues nuestra labor había concluido.

Justo me encontraba guardando en mi bolso el último de los libros cuando sentimos como habría la puerta y la voz de Charlie se adentro en la casa —Chicos hemos llegado

—En la cocina papa

—Oh, ¿Cómo estas Edward? —me saludo sorprendido

—Bien gracias

—Bells ¿y Emmett? —le pregunto

—Salió esta mañana temprano dijo algo sobre desayunar con alguien y que luego iría a comprar algo

—Edward querido que sorpresa verte aquí —Hablo René cuando me vio allí en la cocina aun con mi mochila en la mano, se acerco y me encerró en un abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla — ¿mucha tarea chicos?

—Acabamos de terminar —le aclare —Y así como ustedes han llegado, supongo que mis padres han de estar en casa preguntándose por mi, por lo que, mm, es mejor que me valla

—Ed., fue bueno verte, debo subir a dejar esto —se despidió Charlie para luego perderse escaleras arriba

—Bueno chicos los dejo tengo que ayudar a Charlie, cariño puedes venir cuando quieras; me alegra que nos visites —hablo René dirigiendo la ultima parte de su charla únicamente a mi.

—Te acompaño

—Claro, gracias por el desayuno Bells y por la agradable compañía —comencé a hablar una vez que llegamos a la puerta

—Cuando quieras —me dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa, la cual causo que por un momento se me olvidara como respirar

—Es mejor que me valla, te veo el lunes —me despedí para luego dejar un casto beso en su sonrosada mejilla.

**Pov Bella**

Nuevamente me encontré recargada en la puerta luego de haber despedido a Edward, ese era el efecto que producía en mí; era algo que simplemente no lo podía evitar. Cuando desperté daba por sentado que mi día iría mal, Emt me llamo antes de irse y me dijo que no sabia la hora de su llegada, pero una vez que el cerro la puerta de mi cuarto, mi cabeza toco nuevamente la almohada y me quede dormida por un buen rato lo que causo que me levantara a las 9:15, fue un milagro para mi bañarme y vestirme antes de la llegada de Edward, simplemente tome lo primero que encontré y que por supuesto fuera cómodo.

Estaba tan nerviosa por su llegada que no me dio tiempo ni de hacer el desayuno, me ponía un poco enferma el pensar que seguro todo seria incomodo luego de momento de ayer pero al final todo fluyo y simplemente pasamos el rato, desayunar con el fue una experiencia gratificante, incluso fue lo suficientemente amable como para cambiar el tema cuando noto mi incomodidad por lo de Alice.

Realmente esperaba poder pasar mas tiempo con el.

—Ya Bells puedes soltar la puerta que no se caerá —la voz de mi madre me saco de mi ensoñación —Por favor acompáñame en la cocina mientras preparo el almuerzo

—Claro

—Ahora ¿Qué quieres comer?

— ¿Te parece si hago pasta? —pregunte

—Bella, no tienes porque hacerlo

—Tranquila mama porque no simplemente me acompañas, a parte creo que papi apreciaría algo no quemado en su almuerzo de hoy —dije bromeando

—Pero mira que desvergonzada, déjame recordarte que llevas varios años comiendo esa comida y aun no haz muerto.

—Te quiero mama —dije luego de darle un beso en su frente.

Coloque la pasta a cocinar y en la mesa fui colocando los tomates, las cebollas y demás verduras ya lavadas, así mismo coloque los cuchillos, tablas para picar y varios envases.

—Pues si tanto lo deseas puedes ayudarme —Señale las verduras frente a mi al tiempo que me sentaba.

En silencio comenzamos a cortar todo, tiras, cuadros, trozos; dependiendo de la verdura en particular.

—Entonces —dijo mi madre llamando mi atención — ¿Cómo es que terminaste haciendo un trabajo con Edward? Pensé que solo te agrupabas con Emmett

—Es que él no esta en mi clase de biología y Edward es mi compañero de mesa —explique sin mas.

—Me alegra, es un buen muchacho, sin duda sus padres los han educado bien. La verdad es que me alegra decir que tanto los señores Halle como los Cullen son nuestros amigos. ¿Estas bien con lo de tu fiesta?

—Oh, eso, pues si. Fue el mejor acuerdo al que pudimos llegar con Alice.

—Bueno espero que disfrutes la pijamada y que la aproveches siempre pueden conocerse mejo —y luego como quien no quiere la cosa dejo soltar la bomba —Edward se ve como un buen partido, es muy apuesto y educado. Aparte, se nota interesado en ti.

Deje caer el cuchillo en la tabla y cuando pude encontrar mi voz hable — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Quiero decir que no soy ciega cariño, a ti te gusta Edward. Y casi puedo jurar que a el le pasa lo mismo. Lo que no me cuadra es como Emmett le dejo solo contigo en la casa hoy ¿Sabia que Edward vendría?

Antes de responder la estruendosa voz de Emmett nos sorprendió

—Claro que lo sabía y también tuve una pequeña charla con esta mañana, tranquila Bells —dijo ante mi cara de espanto —solo me asegure de no dejarte con un psicópata y le aclare unas cuantas cosas.

—Emmett McCarty —dijo mi madre aparentemente molesta —Acaso no te hemos enseñado que no se deben escuchar las conversaciones ajenas. —Le reprendió René

—Lo siento tía, yo acabo de llegar, iba a saludar cuando escuche que le preguntabas a Bellita si no me había dicho que Eddy venia —dijo todo esto con cara de borrego a medio morir y cuando termino se instalo en sus labio un tierno puchero, si no estuviera tan molesta con el por haber interceptado a Edward hubiera corrido a abrazarle.

—Esta bien cariño ven aquí —le llamo mientras se levantaba y abría sus brazos para recibirlo. —Pero debes recordar tus modales, no por nada tu madre y yo invertimos tanto para que ambos tuviesen una buena educación

—Si tía, de verdad lo siento.

Era justo en estos momentos que te dabas cuenta lo tierno que realmente podía llegar a ser Emmett solo el podía verse así con un simple regaño de mi madre, una vez pasado todo el drama me dedique a terminar de picar las verduras.

— ¿Compraste lo que te pedí Emt? —Le pregunto mi madre

—Si tía, ya esta todo listo.

Decidí ignorar a esos dos, después de todo estaba molesta con Emmett así que me levante y comencé a preparas la salsa para la pasta, mientras esta se cocía coloque los panes el en horno a tostar y apague la pasta que estaba lista.

—Voy a subir a avisarle a Charlie que el almuerzo ya va a estar.

Escuche los pasos de mi madre perderse escaleras arriba por lo que seguí concentrada en revolver la salsa.

—Bells, mírame —me llamo Emt

Nada

—Bells, cariño por favor mírame ¿si?

Nada. Estaba decidida a ignorarlo cuando sin más siento como sus grandes brazos me envuelven y me alegan de la cocina. Me giro para quedar mirando mi rostro.

—Entiendo que estés molesta conmigo Belly, pero no es razón para ignorarme, aparte todo lo he hecho para mantener tu seguridad y te prometo que no hice ni dije nada que te avergonzara —luego de su discursito me dio un beso en la frente y me miro con esa cara de borreguito —Ya no estés bravita ¿si?

Sin poderlo evitar respondí a su abrazo —Esta bien Emt, pero entiende que a veces es difícil ser tu hermana menor, realmente eres desgastante.

—Lo se cielo, es parte de mi encanto, pero también se que te interesa Ed. y luego de la escena de ayer no podía simplemente dejarlo venir a pasar la mañana contigo sin antes asegurarme que no es un idiota mas y que estarías segura junto a el, créeme el chico tiene sus meritos y confió en el, pero el hecho de dejarte toda la mañana sola con él, sobretodo luego de su momento romántico de ayer… No era, como decirlo, muy inspirador para mi.

—Pero el... —intente hablar, mas un dedo de Emt en mis labios me callo

—Yo no le dije nada que le hiciera creer que el te gusta, por los momentos el solo cree que soy un tonto sobre protector así que tu secreto esta a salvo junto a mi. Dame un poco de crédito pequeña —me soltó de su agarre y me pincho un lado para luego encaminarme hacia la cocina —ahora ¿porque no terminas con eso mientras yo saco el pan del horno y coloco la mesa?

Y hice exactamente eso, cuando termine de cocinar todo ya mis padres estaban en la cocina. Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa y disfrutamos de nuestra comida me alegraba estar así en familia.

Pasamos la tarde entre juegos y anécdotas familiares incluso Emt bajo su portátil para poder conectarse a su chat e iniciar una video-llamada con sus padres, luego de eso nos sentamos todos en el mueble frente a la laptop mientras hablábamos animadamente con ellos.

Al caer la noche nadie tenia ánimos de hacer mucho por lo que terminamos comiendo las sobras del almuerzo y algunos sándwiches que habían quedado del desayuno. Cuando finalmente toque mi cama lista para dormir, no pude evitar pensar en Edward y me alegre de saber que incluso en estos momentos cuando el y yo solo éramos amigos mi familia lo apreciaba y al menos dos de ellos me apoyaban en mis sentimientos hacia el. "tengo la mejor familia del mundo" me dije a mi misma antes de dormirme. 

* * *

***Pocillos: no se como les llamen en su país pero son las tazas que se utilizan para tomar café, te chocolate, etc.  
**

**A veces se me pasan expresiones y/o palabras que son propias de mi vocablo, por lo cual les pido que si en algún momento no entienden algo por favor avísenme en un mp y yo con gusto les resuelvo su inquietud.**

**Lo prometido es deuda por lo cual aquí esta el Cap. Estoy volviendo a mi rutina y tal con lo establecido solo han pasado 15 días. **

**Me alegra que el cap anterior les gustara.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Vita Swan D' Cullen**


	15. Capitulo 15

**Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer! Yo solo escribo lo q mi loca imaginación me suelta xD**

* * *

**Cap. 15 Desayunos, Café y Cenas**

**Pov Edward**

Era sábado, finalmente era sábado; una semana entera esperando este día y por fin había llegado, tenia el regalo listo incluso había ensayado miles de veces lo que le diría, lo tenia todo claro en mi mente le entregaría el regalo y luego le pediría que saliera conmigo en una cita la primera de muchas, esperaba.

Luego de cumplir con mi rutina de aseo personal baje a desayunar, en la cocina encontré a mi madre

—Buenos días mami —estábamos solos, por lo cual me podía permitir el llamarle de esta forma sin sufrir burlas por parte de mi irritante hermana menor

—Edward buenos días cielo —mi madre me dio un beso en la frente —por favor ayúdame a llevar esto a la mesa —hablo señalándome varias cosas

—Si mami. —Hice lo que me pidió y cuando todo estuvo en su lugar me gire hacia ella — ¿hay algo mas que pueda hacer?

—Tranquilo ya esta todo listo —era cierto pues ya en la mesa se encontraban la jarra del café y la del jugo así como el pan tostado y el tocino, mi madre esta sirviendo los huevos en cada plato

— ¿Alice aun no ha bajado? —tenia curiosidad pues era extraño no ver a la enana revoloteando por allí

—Ha salido, fue a casa de los Swan a dejarle el regalo a Bella y a buscar sus maletas. ¿Ya hiciste la tuya?

—Si esta lista y junto a la puerta del garaje ¿Quién las llevara?

—Lilian, Alice y yo iremos temprano para arreglar el apartamento y verificar que todo este en su lugar ¿ya tienes el regalo para Bella?

—Si, ya esta envuelto

— ¿se lo darás en la cena?

—No, en realidad prefiero entregárselo cuando estemos solos ¿Ustedes que le regalaran?

—Un día de Spa y salón, todo consentir a una chica, con el baile de halloween tan cerca seguro le sacara provecho, el paquete incluso cubre la visita de Rose y Alice para que no valla sola y puedan pasar un día de chicas.

—Wow, si a ella no le gusta puedes jurar que Rose y Al lo adoraran.

Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por mi escandalosa hermana —Buenos días familia.

—Buenos días —respondimos todos al unisonó, incluso mi padre quien en ese momento venia entrando tras de Alice.

— ¡Papi! —se colgó de el y le dio un abrazo luego con sus suaves brinquitos fue directo a darle un beso a nuestra madre, cuando pasaba junto a mi revolvió mi de por si ya desordenado cabello.

Nos sentamos a comer mientras Alice comentaba eufórica todo lo que teníamos planeado para esa noche. Solo esperaba que Bella disfrutara de ello.

**Pov Bella**

—Despierta, despierta, despierta —sentí que me llamaban mientras todo el aire de mis pulmones salía de mi cuando fui aplastada por una gran masa muscular —Belly Bells bueno días —canturreo — ¿ya estas despierta? Mas te vale porque si no, no podre darte mi súper abrazo de feliz cumpleaños; hoy eres un año más vieja

—Emt —dije con el poco aire que aun conservaba —bájate

Al parecer me escuchó pues poco tiempo después lejos de mí; pero tan rápido como vino se fue; pues me levantó de la cama y me dio uno de sus famosos abrazos matadores.

—Feliz cumple hermanita, bienvenida al mundo de los niños grandes.

—Gracias Emt —alance a hablar

—Y Emmett suéltala, queremos que viva un año mas —escuche la voz de mi padre que provenía de la puerta; Emt hizo caso y rápidamente sus brazos fueron sustituidos por los de mi padre.

—Felicidades pequeña —luego de sus palabras me dio un beso en la cabeza.

— ¡Oh! Ya se ha levantado —escuche a mi madre, luego sentí sus brazos uniéndose a nuestro abrazo —te quiero tanto Bells, feliz cumpleaños hija.

—Abrazo grupal —grito Emt y luego nos tenía a todos en sus garras.

—Bueno basta de sentimentalismos, es hora de bajar a desayunar, he de ir a trabajar y tu madre aun tiene cosas que hacer.

Como era sábado tenia derecho a vaguear un poco así que solo me lave la cara y los dientes ya habría tiempo mas tarde para bañarme.

Al bajar a la cocina me encontré con la mesa puesta en ella había varios ponquesitos*, cada uno decorado con una letra, formando la palabra "Feliz Cumpleaños". Todos estaban frente a un plato lleno de panquecas*, las panquecas tenían una vela en el medio y la miel y los trocitos de mantequilla formaban una carita feliz. Mi familia me canto el cumpleaños* y luego desayunamos, según me entere de Emmett había nacido la idea de los ponquesitos e incluso los había preparado el mismo.

Cuando terminamos de comer mis padres se despidieron alegando que tenían cosas que resolver antes de poder ir a cenar en la noche, así que me quede sola con mi hermanoso quien me informo que había quedado con los chicos y que debía de arreglarme pues ellos me invitarían una merienda de media mañana en el McCafe.

Fui a mi cuarto y entre directo al baño como aun tenia tiempo me lave el cabello y me depile, al salir de la ducha seque un poco mi cabello con el secador. Cuando hube terminado fui a mi habitación dispuesta a tomar mi ropa, pero una gran caja de regalo se encontraba sobre mi cama, eso definitivamente llamo mi atención

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunte a Emmett que estaba parado en la puerta.

—El regalo de Alice, vino esta mañana a buscar las maletas y te dejo eso, de dijo que te dijera que ni se te ocurriera salir de la casa si un usabas específicamente lo que había allí adentro. Mejor me voy a arreglar —Cerro la puerta tras de si.

Fui a la caja y la abrí, dentro de ella encontré un vestido y un par de sandalias que aunque eran hermosas parecían unas trampas mortales, ambos tenían una etiqueta con mi nombre que decía: Para utilizar en la cena". Lo siguiente que saque de la caja fue un jean gris estilo tubito este también tenia una etiqueta que decía: "para la reunión con los chicos", Saque de la caja un juego de lencería fucsia con la misma etiqueta y me lo coloque, luego saque una camisa del mismo tono que la ropa interior, era de manga larga con un escote en forma de "V" que comenzaba en los hombros y terminaba un poco mas abajo del inicio de mis pechos, en la parte de atrás el escote era igual y llegaba casi al inicio de mi brasier; me termine de vestir y saque la siguiente prenda de la caja una bufanda tejida, la anude al cuello con una simple vuelta y me senté en la cama para colocarme las converse que también se encontraban dentro de la caja "Alice esta loca" me dije a mi misma la bufanda y las gomas eran exactamente del mismo color y hacían un contraste perfecto con la camisa. Me pare frente al espejo y sonreí realmente me gustaba como me veía, la camisa llegaba hasta mis caderas y el pantalón era lo suficientemente ajustado como para resaltar mi silueta, me decide por un maquillaje sencillo y me coloque un cintillo* verde, tome mi bolso y baje a encontrarme con Emmett.

Montamos en el Jeep y fuimos directo al McCafe al llegar ya nos esperaban Jasper y Edward, en cuanto llegamos a su mesa ambos se levantaron y me abrazaron deseándome un feliz cumpleaños, Edward se demoro un poco mas en el abrazo la verdad parecía renuente a soltarme al final me dejo ir no sin antes darme un suave beso en la cabeza.

—Entonces chicos ¿Qué van a pedir? —Indago Jazz

—Yo solo quiero un Mocca frape, gracias

—A ver, un frapuchino y un mouse de parchita esta bien para mí. —Jasper fue a pedir nuestros consumos

—Emmett ¿realmente vas a comerte eso?

—Claro enana siempre hay espacio para el postre

Re risas y bromas se nos paso la hora y Rosalie llego a buscar a Jasper. Pagamos la cuenta y salimos del local, a penas y habíamos alcanzado la puerta cuando el sonido de mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón me alerto de una llamada, tome el teléfono y en cuanto vi el identificador una sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro.

—Tía —dije a modo de saludo

—Bebe ¿Cómo estas? Feliz cumpleaños cielo —vino de parte de la mama de Emt al otro lado de la línea

—Bien gracias ¿ustedes como están?

— ¡Oh! Estamos bien, espero que disfrutes de tu pijamada, ya tu madre me conto —típico me dije a mi misma —te paso a tu tío que quiere saludarte —sonreí mientras esperaba que el antes mencionado tomara el teléfono

—princesa, felicidades

—Gracias tío.

—Espero que disfrutes tu regalo

—Pero tío —intente discutir en vano

—pero nada, en la cena tus padres te lo entregaran y tanto tu tía como yo esperamos que lo sepas aprovechar, así que nada de discusiones. Tenemos que colgar, te paso a tu tía que se quiere despedir. Adiós

—Adiós tío, te quiero

—Y yo a ti

—Bebe —la voz de mi tía resonó nuevamente en el teléfono —te quiero muchísimo

—Yo también te quiero tía.

—Pórtate bien, cuida de Emt y aprovéchate de ese guapo Edward del que tu madre me ha hablado.

— ¡Tía! —le dije a modo de reproche —Ustedes son peores que un par de viejas chismosas.

—Yo solo digo cielo, hay que aprovechar la juventud mientras se tenga.

—Jajaja lo tendré en cuenta, tranquila

—Bueno cariño te llamo luego chao

—Chao tía —me despedí y colgué el teléfono aun con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Me encantaba hablar con mi tía, era mi segunda madre, tenía muchas cosas en común con mi madre pero también era graciosísimo verlas discutir, siempre terminaban igual abrazadas riendo de lo sucedido. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me fije en donde pisaba y me tropecé prácticamente con mis propios pies, antes de sentir el impacto contra el suelo, unos brazos me sostuvieron mas, no evitaron que mi celular volara y callera varios metros mas allá.

— ¿estas bien? —pregunto Edward mientras me soltaba

—Si, gracias, pero creo que mi teléfono no ha tenido la misma suerte

—Toma —Jasper me lo paso —creo que no prende, intente encenderlo pero nada, aparentemente mi teléfono había muerto

—Genial —bufe molesta. —Se ha dañado —dije en voz alta

—Jasper, vámonos ya —le llamo Rosalie —Y por cierto —hablo dirigiéndose únicamente a mi, lo cual me sorprendió —Felicidades —dijo tendiéndome una bolsa de regalo —Es idea de Alice, ella lo ha escogido

—Gracias, supongo —dije no muy segura y sin más Rosalie se fue, escuche que le decía a Jasper algo así como "espero que tu novia este contenta con esto"

Me despedí de todos y monte en el Jeep con Emt, fuimos directo a la casa; como teníamos deberes pendientes decidimos aprovechar el tiempo y hacerlos pues no queríamos que nada perturbara nuestra pijamada, en eso estábamos cuando Emt me dejo sola en la sala, se encerró en su cuarto alegando que tenia una llamada que hacer le deje estar pues me interesaba terminar la odiosa tarea de matemática.

Sin darnos cuenta se nos había ido el tiempo y estaba subiendo a mi habitación dispuesta a arreglarme para la cena, me bañe, seque y coloque crema corporal, me coloque la ropa interior que venia junto al vestido, al sacar todo de la casa encontré otra nota de Alice, donde decía que el regalo de Rosalie debía usarlo con el vestido, así que fui y lo destape dentro encontré un bolso de mano y un chal dorados, me decidí por un maquillaje de noche no tan cargado, luego me peine haciéndome un medio recogido en forma de cebollita* deje que algunas de las puntas sobrantes del moño quedaran paradas y les coloque laca para asegurarlas luego con la ayuda de la pinza marque un poco mis bucles; conforme con lo que veía en el espejo fui directo a colocarme el vestido, luego me senté y coloque las sandalias, unos monstruosos 10 centímetros de tacón aguja; solo esperaba fervientemente no hacerle una visita al suelo. Las sandalias eran doradas y se amarraban poco más arriba del tobillo.

Salí de mi cuarto y con el mayor cuidado del mundo baje las escaleras; tres pares de ojos me examinaron una vez que llegue a bajo.

—Esta hermosa Bells —fue mi padre el primero que hablo.

Mi mama corrió a abrazarme y Emt solo atino a decir que con esas piernas le tocaría golpear a un montón de tíos por mirar de más a su hermanita.

Tras un largo camino finalmente llegamos al restaurante, era italiano y se veía muy elegante; entramos y nos anunciamos e inmediatamente un camarero nos llevo a una especie de sección privada donde solo había una mesa rodeada por 12 sillas de las cuales 8 ya estaban ocupadas.

Todos se levantaron y comencé a recibir felicitaciones, besos y abrazos le agradecí a Alice por su regalo y ella casi alucina porque lo llevaba puesto.

Al momento de ordenar no dude ni un segundo en pedir un "Cartoccio de Maricos*" uno de mis platos favoritos. La cena transcurrió entre conversaciones sobre mi infancia y bromas sobre mis accidentes, incluso los chicos participaron comentando mi pequeño tropiezo a la salida del McCafe. No me sorprendió el ver que en vez de traernos una cartilla de postres nos trajeron una torta, claramente de chocolate, con 17 velitas encendidas; Nuevamente me cantaron el cumpleaños y recibí otra ronda de felicitaciones. No podía negar que me encantaba compartir con mi familia y amigos. Aun estábamos consumiendo nuestro postre cuando Carlisle llamo mi atención.

—Bella este —dijo al tiempo que me entregaba un sobre —es nuestro regalo de cumpleaños —tomo la mano de Esme sobre la mesa

—Esperamos que lo disfrutes —añadió Esme

Al abrir el sobre encontré toda la información para un día de Spa, peluquería y demás, también decía que era para tres personas y la cita era programable para cualquier día

—Gracias —dije sinceramente aunque odiara que la gente gastara dinero en mí, no quería decir que era una malagradecida y que no apreciara lo que Esme y Carlisle me habían dado.

Terminamos de comer y mis pares me entregaron una pequeña caja cuadrada con un lazo sobre ella

—Feliz cumpleaños hija —lo abrí y dentro se encontraba un juego de llaves enganchadas al control de un carro

—No lo hicieron —les dije aun sin creerlo

—Si, si lo hicimos y esto dijo mi madre señalando, es de parte de los padres de Emt, de Emmett y de nosotros así que aprovéchalo.

—Gracias —alcance a decir mientras era arrastrada hacia la salida por Emmett.

El me paro justo frente a un encantador Volkswagen new beetle negro, que se encontraba en medio del coche del Rosalie y de un Aston Martin que según sabia pertenecía a Edward

—Entonces ¿Que te parece? —indago mi padre, quien ya se encontraba tras de mi con el resto de los adultos

—Me encanto, gracias de verdad, no debieron gastar tanto dinero en mi per igual se los agradezco —todo eso lo dije colgada del cuello de mis padres.

Cuando les solté brinque hacia Emt, el me agarro en el aire y me estrecho en un abrazo —Gracias Emt, de verdad me encanta, es genial. —le di un beso en la mejilla, el me soltó y fui directo al auto lo encendí; me encantaba.

Baje la ventanilla cuando mis padres se acercaron —Cariño, ya nos vamos que disfrutes tu fin de semana, ambos me dieron un beso y se fueron a despedir de los demás; Los padres de Al, vinieron a despedirse y a desearme suerte, por ultimo se acercaron los padres de Jasper

—Bella creo que no lo haz notado pero en el cojín de atrás esta nuestro regalo para ti. —Ambos imitaron la acción de los otros adultos y se despidieron de mí con un beso en la frente.

—Gracias —dije antes de girarme a tomar lo que estaba atrás. ¡Oh! Por Dios —vocifere cuando vi de lo que se trataba, lo tome y me gire de nuevo hacia ellos —Gracias, de verdad se los agradezco

—Creo que te ha gustado —bromeo el padre de Jazz.

Se despidieron y fueron a hacer lo propio con os demás mientras yo examinaba el maravilloso bolso de Britto* que tenia en mis manos; vi que había algo en el interior así que comencé a buscar y encontré un vaso térmico, también de Britto.

Coloque nuevamente mi regalo en la parte de atrás y espero a ver cual de los chicos se iría conmigo, debo decir que no me sorprendió que fuese Alice. Jasper se fue con Rosalie y Emt acompaño a Edward.

—Listo —hablo Al una vez que había ajustado su cinturón —Ahora solo sigue a los chicos y vámonos de fiesta.

* * *

***Ponquesitos**: los llamados Cup Cakes no se como se les diga en sus países pero para nosotros son ponquesitos^^

***Panquecas: **Hot cakes, ya saben:)

***Cintillo:** en algunos países, es conocido como diadema.

***Cebollita:** uno de esos peinados donde el cabello se retuerce y se enrolla sobre si mismo quedando todo recogido, si no entiende de lo que les hablo, búsquenlo en google "peinado de cebolla" en imágenes hay varios ejemplos.

***Cartoccio:** en pocas palabras Pasta, en algunos restaurantes sirven de pollo, de carne y de mariscos, si tienen la oportunidad de probarla en un buen restaurante no la desperdicien.

***Britto:** famoso artista brasileño, que se dedica a explorar el ArtPop

**Bueno Aquí les traigo el capitulo antes de lo esperado, esto es el resultado de toda una noche en vela en ****un muy poco agradable hospital, déjenme decirles que la salud publica en Venezuela apesta…**

**Bueno espero sus comentarios, ya el que sigue será la Pijamada… que lo disfruten.**

**Nos leemos **

**Vita Swan D'Cullen**


	16. Capitulo 16

**Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer! Yo solo escribo lo q mi loca imaginación me suelta xD**

* * *

**Cap. 16**** La Pijamada**

**Pov Bella**

Tal como Alice me indico maneje tras el carro de Rosalie hasta llegar a un imponente edificio de mas de diez pisos, entramos directo al estacionamiento subterráneo y Alice me señalo el lugar donde debía aparcar el auto, tome mis regalos y fui directo al ascensor para reunirme con los chicos. Jasper marco el piso 15 que por lo que pude apreciar era el pent-house.

Al salir del ascensor nos encontramos en una especie de atrio donde solo había una puerta frente a nosotros Jasper abrió y nos dejo pasar, en cuanto entre mi boca se abrió a mas no poder, todo lo que podía ver del apartamento era único los pisos eran de llamativos colores en una de las paredes de la sala había un gran mural pintado en colores vistosos y en otra, que era blanca, había un gran cuadro de Britto pude observar tres puertas, la cocina y un mini bar, todo tenia un toque de ArtPop sin llegar a ser excesivo.

Jasper nos dio un mini recorrido a Emt y a mí pues era nuestra primera vez en el lugar. La cocina estaba dividida de la sala por un desayunador también me mostro el balcón donde había unos puf alrededor de una mesa baja; cuando salí de mi estupor me di cuenta que en la sala todos los muebles habían sido corridos hacia las paredes lo que dejaba un gran espacio y justo en medio habían seis colchones individuales que formaban un circulo en ellos habían muchas almohadas y estaban tendidos con sabanas de diferentes colores

―Bueno chicos ―hablo Alice ―los chicos se cambian en el cuarto de Jazz las niñas en el cuarto de Rose, todos deben utilizar las pijamas que les deje, sobre la cama están y tienen su nombre así que no hay forma de equivocarse, ya saben donde dormiremos, pero la ubicación de los colchones la sabrán en cuanto tomen sus pijamas. ―Cuando termino con su discursito, me arrastro hacia el cuarto vi mi maleta sobre la cama y una bolsa con mi nombre, coloque mis regalos y tome la bolsa, Alice me señalo la puerta del baño y me dijo que podía utilizarlo tranquilamente.

Entre y me di una ducha rápida, me coloque el juego de ropa interior que encontré dentro de la bolsa, un cachetero y un top deportivo de algodón blanco, me coloque la pijama que me había dejado Alice, una blusita blanca de tiritas con una ovejita estampada, el short naranja, cuando salí del cuarto de baño Al me entrego mis pantuflas de ovejita, reí al darme cuenta que ella había escogido el motivo de mi pijama con toda conciencia. Cuando Alice entro a cambiarse se formo un incomodo silencio entre Rosalie y yo por lo que decidí ignorarlo lo mejor que podía y peinarme, solo para no quedarme allí sin nada que hacer. Cuando Alice salió del baño, vestía un conjunto del mismo modelo que el mío, solo que en color amarillo y el estampado de su franela era un conejo, tal como lo esperaba sus pantuflas eran unos lindos conejitos; salió del cuarto alegando que tenia que arreglar algunas cosas y me dio la orden estricta de estar en el cuarto hasta que ella me llamara y así lo hice me quede parada junto a la ventana admirando la vista.

Cuando Rosalie salió del baño vestía igual que nosotras, pero en color rojo y sus pantuflas eran de gaticos.

―Bella ― me llamo Alice desde la puerta ―ya puedes salir.

Cuando salí, encontré a todos los chicos frente a mi vestidos con camisetas blancas de mangas y pantalones de diferentes colores, Jasper llevaba morado y unas pantuflas de perrito, Emt lucia un pantalón verde con las pantuflas de oso que años atrás le había regalado y mi Edward se veía muy atractivo con ese pantalón azul que hacia un contraste perfecto con el color de sus pantuflas de león.

―Ahora si que empiece la fiesta ― grito Alice

**Pov Edward**

En mi mente repetí las palabras de Alice y le respondí mentalmente que para mi la fiesta había comenzado en la mañana desde el mismo momento en que vi a Bella llegar al café con Emt, se veía tan hermosa y cuando la vi en el restaurant volvió a sorprenderme, simplemente no existían palabras para describir lo preciosa que se veía, un ángel no podía compararse con ella. El vestido azul strapless era completamente entallado y lograba realzar su figura y ver aun mas largas sus de por si ya kilométricas piernas; el verla utilizando la pijama fue algo que nunca olvidaría tan sencilla, tan tierna, tan atractiva al fijarme en sus pies me reí pues reconocí a los lindos animalitos que adornaban sus pies.

―Todos a los cochones ― la voz de Al me saco de mi ensoñación ―ya saben como acomodarse ―luego de eso dio brinquitos hasta su sitio me reí al ver q las sabanas combinaban con el atuendo de cada uno.

Por mi color me toco junto a Bella, me reí de las ocurrencias de Alice, que estaba a mi lado seguida de Jasper, Emmett estaba del otro lado de mi Bella y Rose entre el y Jazz. Estuvimos jugando UNO* un rato y cuando nos cansamos de que Jasper nos ganara, Al anuncio que era momento de otro juego y Jasper salió al cuarto y volvió con una bolsa de regalo en sus manos.

―Bella espero que lo disfrutes

―Gracias Jazz, no tenias porque molestarte ―lo abrió y casi asfixia al pobre Jasper cuando vio que dentro de la bolsa habían cuatro de los libros de Jane Austen*, todos de pasta dura.

―Enana ¿lo tienes? ―pregunto Emt a mi hermana

―Claro Emt, ya vuelvo y tu no te muevas ― dijo lo ultimo dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Bella.

Cuando volvió tria en sus manos una caja no muy grande forrada con papel de regalo, ella se lo dio a Emt y este a su vez se lo entrego a ella.

―Se que no te gusta que gaste dinero en ti, pero cuando se te callo el celular esta mañana no me pude contener, espero que te guste.

―Gracias Emt, pero tu ya me habías regalado algo, esto es doble regalo y por lo que dices fue un teléfono así que seguro te costo mucho.

―Cállate y ábrelo Bells, aparte sabes que ni tus padres ni los míos me dejaron participar económicamente en lo del carro, yo solo lo escogí. ―mientras Emt hablaba Isabella sacaba de la caja un iPhone 4G.

―Oh Emt gracias ―se abalanzo sobre el oso de mi amigo

―Ahora si me lo permiten iré a guardar mis regalos ―se perdió dentro del cuarto y salió rato después lista para seguir la fiesta.

―Bueno ha llegado el momento de jugar Yo Nunca*, ―hablo Al― como obviamente no vamos a ingerir alcohol aquí hay refrescos ―dijo al tiempo que colocaba una bandeja de golosinas de todos tipos en el centro de los colchones ―Ya saben como es el juego así que solo lo aclarare; alguien dice Yo Nunca he hecho tal cosa y quien si lo halla hecho debe tomar refresco y contarnos su experiencia. Ahora a conocer los secretos sucios de los demás. ―Bells como eres la cumpleañera tu vas primero.

―Bueno no seme ocurre nada pero lo intentare, Yo nunca he robado.

Yo tome de mi vaso y vi como ella y Emt abrían los ojos asombrados y clavaban la vista en mí. ―Una vez, antes de obtener mi permiso de conducir robe las llaves del auto de mi padre y me fui a recorrer la ciudad ―explique ―cuando Carlisle se dio cuenta me castigo como por dos meses.

―Wow Eddie así que eres un chico rebelde ―Me molesto Emmett

―Cállate ―le dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo. ―Bueno yo nunca empecé a decir ―fui he sido expulsado de la escuela.

Emt tomo y luego comenzó a hablar ―Me expulsaron porque molí a golpes a uno de mis compañeros de equipo, le rompí la nariz, le fracture una costilla y le provoque múltiples contusiones ―casi parecía orgulloso de ello, mientras Alice, Jasper y Yo estábamos un poco estupefactos incluso Rosalie estaba afectada ―fue lo que tuve que hacer. Me expulsaron, si; pero si volviera atrás y me tocara hacerlo nuevamente no dudaría ni un segundo. ―lo dijo con tal convicción que asumí que tras sus palabras había algo oculto, pero no era el momento de preguntar. ―Bueno ya conté así que mejor sigamos con la ronda, Yo nunca he sido arrestado.

Ninguno de nosotros tomo. Rosalie estaba por continuar el juego pero Alice la paro y exhorto a Bella a pasar un nuevamente ―Bueno, Yo nunca he besado a una chica aunque todos los hombres tomamos, nos impresiono ver como Rose también lo hacia ― ¿Qué? ―nos dijo a todos ―ella me robo el beso y demás esta decir que no fue de mi agrado y que me vengue ―dijo esto ultimo con una terrorífica sonrisa en sus labios ―digamos que sin querer su carro sufrió modificaciones.

Así seguimos jugando por un rato donde descubrimos que Emmett dormía con una oveja de peluche cortesía de Bella y que ella dormía con un oso regalo de Emt. También nos enteramos que Alice golpeo a alguien con su bolso solo para que soltara el ultimo par de zapatos de Jimmy Choo que era parte de una colección limitada. Que Jasper una vez incendio la cocina de su casa y que el primer beso de Bella y Emmett había sido producto de un accidente cuando tenían 8 años. Rose acababa de confirmar que fue ella quien había desinflado los neumáticos del profesor de matemáticas el día de un examen final.

―Bueno ―hablo ella nuevamente ― Yo nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales ―Dijo con una perversa sonrisa mirando a Alice, realmente había sido buena pero a la vez muy mala; por su parte Alice y Jasper se sonrojaron y le tiraron una almohada a Rose en la cara. Al se levanto diciendo que el juego había acabado y que acomodáramos los colchones para ver una película. Eso causo la risa de todos incluido a Jasper.

Primero nos decidimos por un clásico de Pixar* y vimos Buscando a Nemo* también vimos una de suspenso, Los otros*. Cuando decidimos acostarnos faltaba poco para el amanecer. Así que cada quien se acomodo en su colchón Alice y Jasper unieron los suyos y se abrazaron al igual que Bella y Emt, aunque moría de ganas por saber que se sentiría dormir abrazado a ella tuve que conformarme con dormir en el colchón de al lado.

En la mañana cuando desperté eran poco mas de las diez, así que según mis cuentas no había dormido mucho, me estire y fui a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua; desde allí vi a mi hermana y cuñado durmiendo abrazados, tal cual como Bells quien casi no se distinguía en los brazos de Emmett, sin hacer ruido fui al cuarto me cepille los dientes y lave la cara, cuando salí vi que Bella se había levantado, pues ya no se veía por todo eso, aproveche el momento para entrar al cuarto y buscar mi regalo.

Cuando salí del cuarto, con regalo en mano, la encontré tomando agua en la cocina; le sonreí y fui directo hacia ella, le di un beso en la mejilla y le entregue mi obsequio.

—Felicidades, espero que lo disfrutes

—Gracias Edward —me abrazo y luego abrió su regalo, dentro había un nuevo iPod Touch.

—Me tome la libertad de crear varias listas de reproducción, hay desde Mozart hasta Paramore e incluso agregue algunas de mis composiciones.

—Ed —dijo con voz ahogada —gracias de verdad —nuevamente la tenia entre mis brazos estrechándonos el uno al otro en un abrazo.

"Es el momento" me dije a mi mismo

—Bella hay algo mas —me miro claramente instándome a hablar —Cuando te pregunte sobre tu regalo, —tome sus manos dando fuerzas para seguir hablando —me pediste pasar mas tiempo junto a mi y lo he cumplido, he aprovechado cada momento durante esta semana para estar contigo; lo he disfrutado si, pero yo quiero poder pasar aun mas momentos junto a ti. ¿Bella te gustaría salir conmigo? No tienes que responder nada de momento, solo piénsalo. El próximo sábado podríamos ir a cenar o hacer lo que tu quieras, ya sabes como una cita —Ya ni sabia que decir estaba todo nervioso y verla a ella allí con sus mejillas coloradas solo aumentaba mi desasosiego.

—Edward —fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

—Tomate tu tiempo tranquila —me obligue a habar —yo puedo esperar —e di media vuelta para ir a la habitación, cuando su mano me impidió caminar.

—Claro que quiero salir contigo y sinceramente me muero de ganas porque llegue el sábado.

Le sonreí y bese la mejilla.

—Me alegra verlos despiertos —la voz de mi hermana fue lo suficientemente elevada para despertar a los que aun dormían, solo Emt pudo seguir dormido luego de su casi grito —Ahora a vestirse, en una hora salimos al centro comercial —dijo alegremente.

Rosalie se levanto y fue a su habitación cerrando de un portazo, consiguiendo con ello despertar a Emmett que quedo sentado en el colchón del susto.

* * *

***UNO:** el popular juego de mesa donde una de mis mejores amigas siempre me gana.

***Jane Austen:** Escritora de famosas novelas como Orgullo y Prejuicio, Sentido y Sensibilidad, Emma, entre otras. (Cuantas de ustedes no están medio enamoradas del Sr. Darcy o del Sr. Edwards por ejemplo…)

***Yo Nunca:** juego que usualmente se practica en reuniones sociales donde hay bebidas alcohólicas de por medio; en mi país no es muy conocido por lo que no estoy muy segura de las reglas, pero con mis amigas ya lo he jugado y aunque fue divertido debo admitir que una de ellas termino haciéndole una visita al baño, así que si no tienen la edad legal para ingerir alcohol no lo hagan y cuando lo tomen sean prudentes, ya saben…

***Pixar:** la empresa de animaciones productora de algunas de las películas infantiles más taquilleras de los últimos años.

*****¿Quien no ha visto buscado a Nemo? A mi me encanta, es mas "YOOO HABLOOOO CETAAACEEEOOOO" xD y las tortuguitas ya saben "Choca esa aleta, cabezazo, suave"

***Los Otros:**Película de suspenso estrenada en el 2001 que tiene como protagonista a Nicole Kidman.

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo de esta semana, increíblemente lo tuve listo hace mas de una semana pero no pude subirlo antes, espero lo disfruten y tranquilos que ya no les hare sufrir mas prometo que Rosalie esta apunto de enterarse de todo…**

**Saludos **

**Vita Swan D' Cullen**


	17. Capitulo 17

**Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer! Yo solo escribo lo q mi loca imaginación me suelta xD**

* * *

**Cap. 17 ****Enfrentamiento y verdades  
**

**Pov Rosalie  
**

Lo que acababa de escuchar simplemente no tenia precio, odiaba a Isabella Swan e incluso a Edward ¿Como podían ser tan sínicos? Una cita ¿Cómo podían organizar una cita cuando Emmett estaba durmiendo a solo unos metros de ellos?

Cuando Alice hablo deje de fingir que dormía y me levante de mi sitio, fui directo a mi cuarto; entre a la ducha y deje que el agua tibia me ayudara a pensar; si, estaba molesta por lo que ellos le hacían a mi Emmie, pero aun podía aprovecharlo simplemente debía llevar a Emt a donde fuera que ellos estuvieran y que el viera la clase de novia que por desgracia tiene. Conforme con mi plan salí de la ducha y me vestí nada muy sofisticado pues pasaríamos toda la tarde de compras y aunque tuviera que soportar la presencia de Bella Swan ella no iba a arruinar el momento.

Cuando camine fuera del baño Alice e Isabella esperaban su turno.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto Alice en cuanto Isabella entro al baño.

—Nada ¿Qué ha de pasarme? Te espero afuera —y sin mas salí de la habitación. Aproveche para sentarme y hacer un poco de zapping, en eso estaba cuando los muchachos salieron del cuarto riendo como tontos, decidí ignorarlos olímpicamente hasta que Emmett se sentó junto a mí.

—Eh Rosie, yo quería darte las gracias

— ¿Por qué?

—Por lo de ayer, por lo del regalo de Bella

—No fue nada —dije tratando de hacer que lo dejara pasar.

—Si, si lo ha sido; yo sé que no te llevas con ella y bueno no te presiono solo te digo que trates de conocerla, yo se que para ti no es fácil. Eres mi amiga Tose y si pudieras ser amiga de Bells, si pudieras conocerla, bueno para mí eso sería invaluable — me dio un beso en la cabeza y me dejo allí. Eran justo cosas como esas que me hacían enamorarme cada día más de él y también las que me hacían odiar a Isabella Swan.

—Estamos listas —hablo Alice cuando salieron de la habitación —hora de irnos.

Nos distribuimos igual que la noche anterior y en mi auto se instalo el silencio pues Jasper consideraba que mi actitud hacia su amiguita Isabella no era correcta. Me molestaba que solo yo pudiera ver lo que era realmente esa. Al llegar al centro comercial nos dividimos en dos grupos, los que fueron con Bella a hacer el cambio de línea a su nuevo teléfono y los que nos quedamos por allí dando vueltas.

—Bueno Bella, cuéntanos —comenzó a hablar mi hermano cuando estuvimos sentados con nuestra comida al frente — ¿Qué harás ahora que tienes 17?

—Ya chicos dejen de molestar, tampoco es gran cosa… Aunque supongo que si estuviera en Hogwarts* todo sería diferente —Todos rieron ante su estúpido comentario.

—Bueno solo porque es tu cumpleaños, la primera tienda a la que iremos es la librería, luego iremos a saquear las tiendas y los chicos cargaran nuestras bolsas, si se portan bien incluso, puede que les compremos algo.

Cuando terminamos de comer tal como lo había dicho Alice fuimos a la librería donde Isabella nos tuvo por casi una hora, una docena de libros después salimos de allí. Fuimos directo a una zapatería a petición mía, quería compararme unos lindos Dior* que había visto días atrás; incluso los chicos compraron algo para si mismos.

Camisas, vestidos, pantalones, accesorios y un montón de cosas más nos dirigíamos a nuestra última tienda, Alice envió a los muchachos a guardar todo en los carros dejándoles un poco de tiempo libre de nosotras. Ella nos dirigió directo a Victoria Secret*.

— ¿Buscando algo para mi hermano? —pregunte a Alice, pues había ido directo a la lencería de encaje.

—Cállate Rose y toma esto —dijo mientras me pasaba un lindo conjunto rojo, vi que escogió otros más y se los paso a Bella. Cuando terminaron nuestras compras en el sitio, llamamos a Jasper para reunirnos con ellos e ir al apartamento; teníamos que empacar y volver a casa pues al otro día teníamos clases.

Estábamos las tres en el cuarto haciendo las maletas mientras los chicos ordenaban la sala.

—Entonces Bells, ese vestido que te compraste ¿Es para algo en especial? —le cuestiono Alice.

—Mm eso espero

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Alice la presiono.

—Nada tú solo ignórame

—Pff que más quisiera —dije por sobre mi aliento.

— ¿Dices algo Rosalie? —Me pregunto Isabella al tiempo que cerraba su maleta.

—Nada ¿Qué tendría yo que decirte a ti? —dije sin poder contener la ira que se filtro en mi voz.

—Sabes, yo no te he hecho nada para que tengas esa actitud conmigo. Me molesta y si tanto problemas tienes conmigo, este es el momento. Habla —me reto.

—Si vieras que si tengo problemas contigo o mejor dicho lo que me molesta no eres tú sino lo zorra que eres.

—Rosalie —me critico Alice.

— ¿Tu quien te crees para decirme eso? Cuida tus palabras Rosalie Halle porque no me molestaría reacomodarte los dientes —hablo o mejor dicho casi grito.

—Ja j aja ya te quisiera ver; te duele, pero sabes que es la verdad sino ¿Cómo llamas a salir con otro teniendo novio? Lo regalada se te sale por los poros.

—Basta —grito al tiempo que me daba una cachetada, cundo quise reaccionar Alice me detuvo —No sabes de lo que hablas dijo Isabella

—Suéltame Alice —le grite

—No —me grito ella devuelta, para ser extremadamente baja tenia mucha fuerza, me tenia inmovilizada.

—Sea lo que sea que pasa por tu oxigenado cerebro estas equivocada —me grito Isabella

—Entonces me vas a negar que Edward y tu van a salir —en medio de su asombro por lo que acababa de escuchar Alice me soltó, lo cual aproveche para llegar hasta Bella y la empuje, logrando desestabilizara —el y tu lo que son es un par de hipócritas ¿Cómo pueden hacerle esto a Emt? ¿Es que no tienen vergüenza?

—Nosotros no le estamos haciendo nada a nadie y si Edward y yo salimos eso no es tu problema —me empujo de vuelta.

Nuestros gritos se debieron escuchar en la sala pues ya los chocos estaban en el cuarto Edward y Emmett corrieron hacia Bella mientras Jasper me sostenía; evitando que me lanzara sobre Isabella.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí Rose? —me pregunto Emt

—Pasa que tu noviecita piensa pintarte los cuernos saliendo con tu buen amigo Edward

— ¿De qué hablas Rose? Bella y yo no somos nada, pensé que lo sabías.

— ¿Qué no qué? —Sus palabras me sorprendieron.

—Lo que escuchas ella y yo no somos nada solo es mi mejor amiga.

—Pero yo creí que…

—Pues creíste mal —me interrumpió Bella —mira lo que ha pasado, ha donde hemos llegado y todo porque estabas demasiado celosa para preguntar… Yo me largo —tomo sus maletas y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta me llamo —y por cierto Rosalie —la mire —Vete a la mierda —salió de la habitación sin más seguida por Edward.

—Espérame Bella me voy contigo —le dijo Emmett —Que decepción Rosalie, ya veo que toda la confianza que decías tenerme se fue a la basura

—Emmett yo lo siento, yo no lo sabía.

—Por Dios Rosalie eso no es excusa, tu hermano lo sabia al igual que Alice; pero eres demasiado orgullosa para preguntar o siquiera para escuchar ¿no? ¿Tanto la odias?

—Emt yo de verdad lo siento —dije al borde de las lágrimas.

—No yo lo siento. Veo que me equivoque contigo, esto no te lo voy a dejar pasar; llevo toda mi vida protegiendo a mi hermanita y lo seguiré haciendo, incluso si debo dejar de lado a la persona de la que estoy enamorado —y sin más se fue dejándome allí parada llorando con Jasper Abrazándome y Alice mirándome con los ojos desorbitados.

—Tranquila Rose, ya tranquila —me habla Jazz

—Yo lo arruine Jazz, le hice daño y el no me lo va a perdonar nunca.

—Se que no es el momento pero esto era lo que estaba tratando de decirte.

Seguí llorando mientras sentía como una parte de mi se rompía.

—Venga Rose, esto se solucionara; quizás no sea pronto, pero pasara —me dijo Alice y quise creerle, pero simplemente no podía.

Ese lunes no fui a clases, no podía siquiera pensar, Alice vino en la tarde y ella y Jasper me acompañaron, me trajeron helado y comieron junto a mí. El martes tampoco quise ir a cases; mi madre no decía nada, supuse que Jasper le había hablado de lo que había sucedido. Estaba dispuesta a pasar todo el día llorando en mi cama tal como el día anterior, pero a la hora del almuerzo mi teléfono sonó; era un número desconocido, pensé en no contestar pero algo me impulso a hacerlo.

—Alo

—Rosalie

— ¿Si?

—Es Bella, tenemos que hablar, te veo en el McCafe en media hora. No faltes —y sin más me colgó. 

* * *

***Hogwarts:**** No pude evitar colocarlo, me encanta HP y mientras escribía se me vino a la mente que en el mundo mágico a los 17 ya eres mayor de edad…**

***Dior: los vi en una peli, son lindos de verdad…**

*******Victoria Secret: ¿Quién no conoce la marca? Su línea pink es genial.**

**Si ese es todo el capitulo, lo sé no es precisamente muy bueno; pero es lo que mi cerebro creo… espero sus comentarios.**

**Saludos.**

**Vita Swan D' Cullen**


	18. Capitulo 18

**Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer! Yo solo escribo lo q mi loca imaginación me suelta xD**

* * *

**Cap. 18**** ¿Amigas?  
**

**Pov Bella  
**

La cena, la pijamada e incluso las compras fueron geniales, pero todo se descontroló en el momento menos esperado e indicado, mientras hacíamos las maletas; y saber que todo fue por los celos y el orgullo de Rosalie.

Aun no asimilaba el hecho de haberla cacheteado, aunque estaba arrepentida por ello una parte de mi consideraba que se lo merecía por hacer sufrir a mi hermano.

_**Flash Back**_

—_Bella __espérame —grito Emt desde la habitación_

—_Cálmate Bells no es bueno que manejes así —me hablo Edward quien se encontraba tras de mi._

—_Tienes razón pero no puedo evitar sentirme frustrada_

_El tan solo me abrazo, desde nos encontrábamos pudimos escuchar perfectamente lo que Emmett le decía a Rosalie. Salió del cuarto molesto tomo sus maletas y se paro junto a mí._

— _¿__Nos vamos?_

—_Claro Emt_

—_Venga yo los ayudo con las maletas —se ofreció Edward._

_Bajamos hasta el sótano y tan rápido como nuestras maletas estuvieron guardadas Emt entro al auto._

—_Bella, por favor, cuídate, me avisas cuando llegues y cuida del grandote, por lo que escuchamos allá arriba, lo necesitara_

—_Tranquilo Ed —le di un beso en la mejilla y Salí de allí._

_El camino a casa fue silencioso, conocía a Emt sabía que lo que le había dicho a Rose fue mas duro para el que para ella._

—_Hey chicos, finalmente están en casa —nos saludo mi madre con un abrazo a cada uno en cuanto cruzamos la puerta — ¿Cómo les ha ido?_

—_Bien pero estamos cansados, mañana hablamos —nos excuse_

_Emt subió las maletas y fue directo a su cuarto yo subí las bolas que quedaban y fui al cuarto de Emmett mientras le escribía un texto a Edward avisándole de nuestra llegada._

—_Emt —fui hasta él y lo abrase _

—_Yo realmente la quiero Bells, estoy enamorado de ella —comenzó a desahogarse_

—_Lo sé Emt y sé que nada de lo que te diga en este momento te hará sentir mejor —me dolía verle así, tan indefenso, era justo en estos momentos que quería golpear de verdad a Rosalie._

—_Creo que fui muy duro con ella, pero ella te estaba empujando y casi logra que te calleras y todo lo que dijo, sumado a tu actitud hacia ti. No sé ni que pensar._

—_Si te sirve de algo yo le di una cachetada antes de que llegaras_

—_Igual no la justifica, tú eres mi hermanita y mi deber es protegerte._

—_Lo se Emt pero a veces me pregunto si soy yo lo bastante fuerte como para protegerte a ti._

—_Se lo que estás haciendo y no trates de culparte, en todo esto el mayor problema fue la falta de comunicación y de confianza, si ella hubiera preguntado si un hubiera sido tan orgullosa para escuchar, si ella me hubiera hecho casi y hubiera hecho el esfuerzo por conocerte nada de esto habría pasado; pero ya no hay espacio para los hubiera ahora solo queda afrontar las consecuencias de lo que sucedió._

—_Te quiero Emt y gracias por lo que hiciste hoy, realmente lo aprecio. Aunque después de tantos años hay algo que aun no comprendo._

— _¿__Qué? —me pregunto mientras caminaba hacia su closet_

—_Porque la mayoría de las veces cuando trato de consolarte tu terminas consolándome a mí._

—_No le des más vueltas, es como debe ser. Toma —me tendió una de sus camisetas que había sacado del closet —colócate eso y vamos a dormir —el ni corto ni perezoso se quito la ropa y se tiro a la cama medio a medio; luego hizo sitio para mí. Me acosté junto a él y lo abrace, en ese momento más que nada Emmett me necesitaba._

_**Fin del Flash Back  
**_

Ese lunes Rosalie no fue a la escuela y eso deprimió mas a Emmett, sabía que él esperaba verla, también fue un día bastante incomodo al principio Jasper estaba un poco molesto con nosotros pero luego hablamos y decidimos que ese problema solo nos concernía a Rosalie, Emmett y a mí. El martes Rosalie tampoco asistió a la escuela y Emmett cada vez estaba más deprimido, por eso decidí tomar cartas en el asunto, me salte las últimas dos horas de clase e hice algo que semanas atrás no hubiese hecho nunca… llame a Rosalie Halle.

Llegue al McCafe con 10 minutos de anticipación, pedo mi bebida favorita y me senté a esperar, en cuanto vi a Rosalie, le hice señas y ella vino directo a la mesa donde me encontraba.

—Hola —saludo tímidamente

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunte

—He estado mejor —se encogió de hombros, le señale una silla delante de mí invitándola a sentarse.

— ¿No tomaras nada? —le pregunte cuando ambas estábamos sentadas

—No, en realidad no me apetece nada

—Bueno, te preguntaras porque te he llamado; veras le he dado vueltas al asunto y creo que ambas exageramos… yo, yo no debí golpearte y de verdad lo siento —mientras esperaba que Rosalie asimilara mis palabras, sentí como mi labio era torturado por mis dientes.

—Disculpa aceptada, aunque si te soy sincera creo que me lo merecía.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué? —parecía confundida con mi pregunta.

— ¿Por qué nunca preguntas si Emt y yo en realidad éramos novios? ¿Por qué aun lo creías si tu hermano sabía la verdad?

—Tú lo dijiste… por celos. Desde que conocí a Emmett me enamore de él, dime tonta pero creo que fue amor a primera vista. Cuando los vi juntos, di por hecho que tenían algo, es decir iban a todos lados de la mano, sentía celos y de cierta forma te envidiaba porque tenías a Emmett. Cuando se lo contaste a Alice y a Edward, ella se lo dijo a Jasper y bueno en realidad no me agradabas porque tenias algo que yo quería, tenias el amor de Emmett; así que les dije a ellos que no quería saber nada de ti, cada vez que hablaban de les ignoraba, me iba del sitio o hacia cualquier cosa pero nunca les escuchaba… y cuando hablaba con Emt se refería a ti con tanto cariño que di por sentado que eran novios.

—Visto así, es entendible el porqué no sabias. Y bueno te comprendo un poco, pero de verdad ¿nunca notaste que no nos besábamos?

—No, en realidad fue algo que siempre di por hecho y el día del juego en la fiesta de la victoria después de su discusión yo creí verlos besarse en el estacionamiento.

— ¡Dios! —Gemí —todo esto se ha vuelto un gran lio ¿No?

—Si y no sabes cómo me arrepiento, me deje llevar por mi orgullo.

— ¿Sabes Rosalie? Hay algo que aun me molesta

— ¿Qué?

—El daño que le hiciste a Emmett, se que él te dijo cosas fuertes, a él le dolió decirte todo eso; te juro que cada vez que veo la tristeza en sus ojos me provoca golpearte

—Permiso concedido. Tengo que admitir, que de todo esto lo más doloroso para mí fue el saber que había perdido a Emt. No sé qué hacer… —dijo esto último con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas —Yo lo siento muchísimo Bella, desearía poder regresar el tiempo y no haber hecho nada.

—Pero no puedes, ahora solo puedes asumir tus errores, yo también lo siento; no todo es tu culpa, yo me descontrole, perdí los estribos muy rápido. ¿Podemos dejar de lado las peleas y comenzar de cero?

—Nada me gustaría más

—Bueno pues mucho gusto, soy Isabella Swan pero puedes llamarme Bella —le dije mientras estiraba mi mano hacia el frente.

—El placer es mío soy Rosalie Halle

—Sabes Rosalie es curioso pero tengo un amigo que se apellida Halle ¿No será tu hermano?

—Puede ser, si se llama Jasper y es novio de una psicópata loca por las compras, es ese.

—Oh si lo conozco y sabes no tengo hermano pero tengo un amigo, es como mi hermano, ha estado junto a mi desde los cinco, es mi mejor amigo y una de las personas más especiales e importantes de mi vida, de ser necesario y sin dudarlo ni un segundo daría la vida por él.

—Suena como una persona genial, me gustaría conocerle

—Y puedes

— ¿Cómo? si lo he arruinado todo

—Tendrás que dejar de lado el orgullo y hablar con él así como lo haz hecho conmigo, se sincera.

—Vale pero ¿querrá el hablar conmigo?

—Lo querrá si yo le doy un empujoncito

— ¿harías eso por mi? —pregunto dejando ver la esperanza en su voz

—En realidad no lo hago por ti, lo hago por él; es mi mejor amigo y su felicidad también me concierne; aparte ya he fallado como amiga y no me puedo permitir seguir haciéndolo. —tuve que ser sincera con ella

— ¿En qué fallaste?

—En protegerlo, sin querer fui participe en algo que lo hirió terriblemente y yo no soporto el saber que fui yo, que es mi culpa.

— ¿Crees que pueda llamarlo esta tarde?

—Claro, solo déjame hablar con el primero ¿si?

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Adelante —la alenté

— ¿Por qué nunca negaron que fueran novios? Es que recuerdo que poco después de conocer a Emt escuche que uno de los chicos del equipo le pregunto si eras su novia y el simplemente dio una repuesta ambigua que podía tomarse como un sí; esas cosas también me hicieron creer que ustedes si tenían algo.

—El solo lo hizo para cuidarme

— ¿Cuidarte de qué?

—Nada en concreto o quizás si es por algo que sucedió hace un par de años

— ¿Podrías explicarme? —quiso saber

—Por donde comenzar… desde el preescolar Emt y yo hemos estudiado juntos, el comenzó a ser parte del equipo de futbol desde el primer año de secundaria, aunque le encantaba jugar y en la cancha se complementaba perfectamente con los otros jugadores, fuera de la cancha no se llevaban muy bien su trato era más bien cordial los demás jugadores eran mayores que nosotros, casi todos en los últimos años. Ese año entro un chico nuevo al equipo, también era nuevo en la escuela James, el es un año mayor que nosotros al principio parecía ser un tipo bastante cool incluso se hizo "amigo" de Emt —dije marcando las comillas en el aire —pero casi al final del curso comenzó a… interesarse más por mí, todos me conocían como la hermanita de Emmett, James me pidió salir al principio Emt no quería y yo, bueno yo estaba indecisa me sentía alagada y pues él era el primer chico que se atrevía a hablarme sin estar atemorizado por mi hermano; James seguía insistiendo pero Emt continuaba con su negativa decía que a pesar de todo algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, sobre James —aclare —y bueno el decía que por muy amigo no estaba dispuesto a confiarle algo tan importante como mi cuidado incluso si eso era tan solo por unas horas. Yo estaba ilusionada, James me deslumbro y su insistencia hizo que mis barreras cayeran hasta que fui yo misma la que casi le ruega a Emmett que me dejara salir con James, al final Emt cedió, hablo con James, esa vez incluso le pudo limites de hora, sitios donde me podía llevar y temas de conversación de los cuales no le estaba permitido hablarme; el día llego, salimos y todo iba bien, es decir James me aburría un poco pero me consolaba a mi misma diciéndome que ya había salido con él y que solo seria una vez, durante la cena a medida que hablaba con él me di cuenta que en realidad James no me gustaba que yo solo estaba ilusionada, cuando terminamos de comer James me invito a caminar un rato, cerca de allí había un parque y a pesar de la compañía era una noche agradable así que acepte.

Estuvimos caminando un rato, el hablaba de cualquier cosa, cuando llegamos a una parte del parque que estaba particularmente sola y oscura el intento besarme, yo voltee el rostro; el muy pagado de sí mismo creyendo que me estaba haciendo la dura o algo así volvió a intentar besarme e incluso quiso tocarme, yo me asuste había algo en su mirada que me decía que saliera de allí corriendo, Emt me había enseñado algunos trucos así que le di un buen golpe y salí huyendo tan rápido como pude sin tropezarme, cuando llegue a un sitio donde había gente pare y llame a Emt; cuando llego le conté todo y casi me toca amarrarlo para que no saliera a buscar a James. Le asegure que no había sucedido nada, logre que se calmara y que no le contara nada a nuestros padres, me sentía estúpida, solo después de que pasara todo eso me di cuenta que James creía que yo estaba que soltaba la baba por él.

El siguiente día de clases, Emt fue directo a buscar a James; esa vez no pude detenerlo así que lo seguí, cuando llegamos estaba hablando con el resto del equipo, todo era una apuesta, 250 por besarme, 500 si fajaba conmigo y 1000 si lograba llevarme a la cama, por lo que pudimos escuchar tenía hasta fin de curso para hacerlo. Yo simplemente no pude controlar a Emt y se fue sobre James. ¿Recuerdas la golpiza de la que hablo en el juego?

—Si

—Ese fue James, aunque sus padres no tomaron medidas legales la escuela sí.

—Lo expulsaron —dijo ella

—Si, nuestros padres solo sabían que se había peleado con un compañero pero ni James, ni el resto del equipo ni Emt ni yo dijimos nunca el porqué de la pelea. Sé que mis padres y los de el sospechaban que era algo relacionado conmigo pero al final decidieron aceptar nuestro silencio. Emmett tuvo que ir al psicólogo y bueno sus padres tuvieron que pagar para que lo admitieran en otra escuela; yo fui con el por voluntad propia.

— ¿Qué paso con el Psicólogo?

—Bueno, luego de un par de consultas con Emt y tras una sesión conmigo declaro a Emt libre de problemas, según su reporte el altercado con James fue provocado y el secreto medio-paciente le impide decir la causa.

—wow, eso sí que es fuerte Bella

—Si, por eso Emt decidió que en la nueva escuela fingiríamos ser novios, dijo que si a los chicos no los ahuyentaba su tamaño lo haría el hecho de que yo tenía novio, cuando llegamos aquí decidimos hacer los mismo. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando los conocimos a ustedes, ambos sentimos que podíamos confiar en que teníamos amigos de verdad.

—Entiendo, Bella sé que es personal pero ¿Realmente James no logro tocarte?

— ¡Gracias a Dios no! —nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por mi teléfono.

—Hey Emt

— ¿Dónde estás?

—Ya voy a la casa, cuando llegue hablamos ¿val?

—Te espero

—Me tengo que ir —le dije a Rose

—Si ya escuche —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose por sus labios.

—Rosalie, una última cosa, yo te estoy dando un empujón para que Emt y tu se arregles pero si le llegas a hacer daño de alguna forma, la que sea, que sepas que yo también puedo pelear tan bien como Emmett, el me enseño

—Entendido.

—Hasta luego Rose

—Chao Bella

* * *

**Chicas finalmente aquí está el capitulo, espero les gusto y si ya sé que es cliché todo eso de la apuesta pero es algo que desde el primer capítulo tenía planeado. Ya ven como las cosas comienzan a solucionarse… Bueno disculpen el atraso pero pase todo el fin de semana sin internet y hasta hoy pude robarme un poquito de internet en mi trabajo para poder subir el cap.**

**Saludos**

**Vita Swan D' Cullen**


	19. Capitulo 19

**Hey de nuevo yo por ****aquí…**

**Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen ellos son de la grandiosa Meyer! Yo solo escribo lo q mi loca imaginación me suelta xD**

* * *

**Cap. 19**** Conversaciones y volver a la normalidad**

**Pov Rose**

Bueno este era el momento había llamado a Emt y el había accedido a verme, había decidido citarme con el en el parque pues era la mejor opción; a esta hora no había casi nadie por lo cual podíamos encontrar algún sitio para hablar tranquilamente, de hecho estaba sentada en una banca lo bastante alejada como para que nadie escuchara lo que habláramos pero aun así lo bastante iluminada y céntrica como para que Emmett me viera cuando llegara.

Perdida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que alguien se acercaba y solo cuando se sentó junto a mi note su presencia.

—Hola —fue todo lo que dijo

—Hola Emmett —Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, hasta que el decidió romperlo

—Este… ¿querías hablarme de algo?

—He hablado con Bella

—Lo se, ella me lo conto.

—No se di por donde empezar —confesé —solo puedo decir que lo siento tanto, me comporte como una perra y lo arruine todo y lo siento de verdad

—Rosie —me dijo con la voz rota —No llores, por muy molesto que este no soporto verte llorar

— ¿Realmente estas muy molesto?

—Si, pero no contigo, estoy molesto conmigo por lo que dije y por permitir que eso pasara, por no haber protegido a Bells de todo eso, pero al mismo tiempo estoy molesto por no haberte protegido a ti. Incluso de mi mismo y si estoy molesto contigo por no escucharme, por ser tan orgullosa, por empujar y maltratar a mi hermanita y por no creer en mi cuando te dije que podías confiar en Bella y porque no tuviste la confianza suficiente para hablar conmigo.

—Lo único que puedo hacer es decirte cuanto lo siento y prometerte que si me das la oportunidad yo te demostrare que lo que ha sucedido me ha hecho cambiar, he pensado mucho las cosas y se que tengo que mejorar ciertos aspectos de mi personalidad, por mi; solo te pido una oportunidad.

—Me hiciste mucho daño Rose, quizás lo que mas me dolió fue el hecho de estar enamorado de la persona que lastimo a mi hermana pequeña, si te doy esta oportunidad que pides debes saber que Isabella siempre estará allí, ella es parte de mi vida, si algo como esto si quiera vuelve a pasar voy a estar de su lado, siempre, solo si puedes entender y aceptar eso puedo darnos esta oportunidad. Y digo darnos porque no fui el único que cometió errores y yo también siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Te dije cosas que no debí ni mencionar. Lo siento Rose.

—Tranquilo, los dos nos equivocamos, Yo estaba celosa, se que no es justificativo pero quiero que entiendas el porque de todo, yo estaba muerta de celos nunca había sentido esto por nadie y no sabia como manejarlo y me cegué.

—Los celos son malos consejeros.

—Si que lo son… Emt yo quería preguntarte algo mas.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Aun tengo alguna posibilidad?

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Me gustas Emt de hecho más que gustarme, estoy enamorada de ti y solo quiero saber si aun tengo alguna posibilidad de tenerte junto a mí como pareja o debo conformarme con ser tu amiga.

—Solo amigos… por el momento, tu también me gustas mucho Rose yo también estoy enamorado de ti, pero el amor no lo es todo en una relación; la confianza y el respeto son algo básico y es algo que entre nosotros fallo hace un par de días. Solo cuando realmente confiemos el uno en el otro y reforcemos el respeto mutuo podremos pensar en emprender una relación

— ¿Eso quiere decir que volvemos a ser amigo?

—Si

—Gracias Emt —le abrace —no te voy a decepcionar nuevamente ya lo veras.

—Eso espero, pero ahora es mejor que nos vallamos a mi me deben estar esperando para cenar y Jasper debe estar que se sube por las paredes de preocupación por ti.

— ¿Le dijiste que nos veríamos? —le pregunte mientras emprendíamos camino hacia los autos

—Pues solo digamos que se entero.

Cuando llegamos a mi carro se despidió con un abrazo y me ayudo a subir para luego partir, cada uno con diferentes destinos.

**Tres días después (viernes)**

**Pov Emmett**

Desde que había hablado con Rose las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, relativamente, las cosas entre Rose y yo iban a paso de tortuga pero seguras y bueno Bella y Edward estaban a un día de su cita a esos dos poco les faltaba para llegar a tener algo serio pues ya andaban casi pegados el uno al otro todo el día. Incluso toda la escuela lo había notado pero nade decía nada, al menos en voz alta.

Llegue a la cafetería y compre mi comida para luego ir directo a la mesa que prácticamente teníamos reservada y digo prácticamente pues aunque no era así cada día el que llegaba primero trataba de sentarse en "esa" mesa pues era la que se encontraba mas alejada y por tanto lejos de oídos y ojos indiscretos o comunicadores.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los chicos Alice y Jasper venían tomados de la mano, mas atrás Bella y Edward, el sostenía sus libros y aun así se las arreglo para traer la comida de los dos y evitar que ella callera; desde que iniciaron este como llamarlo ritual de cortejo Edward era el encargado de buscar a Bells y acompañarla entre clase y clase, de hecho nos turnábamos para hacerlo.

Rosalie fue la ultima en llegar traía solo una ensalada y un jugo sobre su bandeja cuando se sentó junto a mi me saludo con una sonrisa en sus labios la cual respondí

—Rose, he traído esto para ti —dije mientras colocaba una pera en su bandeja

—Gracias Emt —Me regalo una deslumbrante sonrisa

— ¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases?

—Al menos he sobrevivido —respondió con un suspiro

Fuimos sacados de nuestra burbuja por la voz de Alice que reclamaba nuestra atención.

—Chicos estoy tan feliz —dijo dando brinquitos en su asiento

—Ya cálmate enana que vas a explotar —la moleste —No será la primera vez que comamos juntos

—Eres tan absurdo Emt, será nuestro primer día de campo tri-familiar y tiene que ser perfecto —canturreo —Estoy segura que ese día nuestros padres se enteraran de cosas muy agradables —dijo lo ultimo dándole una significativa mirada a su hermano y a Bella

—Deja de molestar Alice —la reto Edward

—Hay hermanito no te sulfures si yo no he dicho nada —dijo poniendo cara de inocencia —Bellita verdad que tu no estas molesta conmigo

—No Al, pero por favor déjame comer ¿si?

—Aguafiestas, no te preocupes que esto me lo cobrare en la noche

— ¿En la noche? —Pregunto Edward

—Acaso Bells no te lo ha dicho, hoy tendremos pijamada solo de chicas por supuesto.

—Pijamada a la que he sido obligada a asistir —Aclaro mi casi hermana

—Hay Bells si todo es por tu bien —dijo como si tal cosa para luego centrarse en su comida.

Al terminar de comer cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas clases el resto del día fue rutinario incluso las practicas de futbol lo fueron; una vez en las duchas Edward me informo que el llevaría a Bella a la casa así que no preocupara. Me pare bajo la regadera y deje correr el agua por mi cuerpo, me sentía frustrado y el agua me ayudaba a relajarme. Cuando Salí del baño pude ver que casi todos mis compañeros se habían ido. Fui a mi taquilla tome mis cosas y me vestí, tome mi bolso guarde mis cosas y partí rumbo al estacionamiento cuando iba saliendo de los vestidores, me tropecé con Rose

—Hay Emt

—Rosalie ¿Qué haces aun aquí? —pregunte un poco preocupado

—Oh es que tenía que arreglar unas cosas antes de irme

—Te acompaño al estacionamiento —me ofrecí.

Y así caminamos juntos hasta nuestros autos, la acompañe hasta la puerta de su carro y la abrí para ella, cuando se giro a despedirse de mi, sin proponérmelo siquiera gire mi rostro lo que ocasiono que nuestros labios se rozaran. Me aleje de ella antes de dejarme llevar por ese roce que me había cortado el aliento, suspire sonoramente y me apoye en su auto

—Demonios Rose, me estoy muriendo por besarte y me refiero a estarte de verdad, pero aun no es el momento aun tenemos cosas que superar —dije en un tono de voz lastimero.

—Lo se, es mejor que me valla antes que esto se nos valla de las manos. —se subió a su auto y cerro la puerta, lo encendió y bajo la ventanilla. —Nos vemos el domingo Emt —se despidió con una deslumbrante sonrisa. —Te quiero, que lo sepas. —Y partí dejándome embotado.

Subí a mi carro y arranque antes de salir del estacionamiento deje salir un suspiro "Yo también te quiero Rose" dije al viento.

* * *

**Bueno chicas aquí esta el capitulo, espero sea de su agrado. Ya saben nos leemos en 15 días si los Vulturi no me secuestran.**

**Besos**

**Vita Swan D' Cullen**


End file.
